Libre Arbitre
by Camilla don Molina
Summary: Comment concilier libre arbitre et prédestination?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Je me lance dans une fanfiction sur mon personnage préféré, Jacob. J'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête, mais les chapitres ne seront écrits qu'au fur et à mesure. C'est pourquoi je vous demande d'ores et déjà votre indulgence quant à l'éventuelle attente qu'il y aura entre chacun de mes posts. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à faire des reviews, c'est là mon vrai bonheur. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira. _

_Bien sûr, la plupart des personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. _

_

* * *

_

**LIBRE ARBITRE**

_Il n'y a qu'une chose presque absolue, c'est le libre arbitre__._

_(Francis Picabia)_

**Comment concilier libre arbitre et prédestination? **

**Chapitre 1**

POV Iris

Le taxi me conduisit de l'aéroport de Port Angeles jusqu'à la petite bourgade de Forks, plus précisément jusqu'au perron d'une charmante maisonnette aux briques rouges, avenue Maple. Je payai le conducteur, récupérai mes bagages dans le coffre et me postai devant la porte d'entrée de mon futur chez moi. Je devrais plutôt dire «chez nous». En effet, j'allais partager le salon et la cuisine (entre autres) de cette jolie demeure avec sa propriétaire, Madame Bellefleur. Celle-ci avait souhaité louer une de ses chambres afin de s'éviter une solitude trop pesante. Ses enfants et petits-enfants ne venaient lui rendre visite que rarement depuis qu'ils avaient enfin quitté cette ville trop grise et trop petite. Lors de nos différents contacts téléphoniques, Madame Bellefleur avait maintes fois manifesté son étonnement quant à mon souhait de m'installer dans cette partie pluvieuse de l'Etat de Washington. Elle savait que je venais du continent européen et s'imaginait qu'une jeune fille de mon âge voulait «voir du pays». Or, Forks, qui pourtant regorgeait de trésors paysagers, ne pouvait pas offrir grand-chose à une jeunesse assoiffée d'indépendance et d'aventure. Ce que Madame Bellefleur ignorait, c'est que je n'appartenais plus à cette catégorie de personnes. Les divers événements qui avaient récemment jalonné mon existence avaient chamboulé mon échelle des valeurs. Un retour à la simplicité m'était donc apparu judicieux. Pour être tout à fait honnête, le choix de Forks s'était fait à l'aveugle. J'avais planté la mine de mon crayon dans l'Etat de Washington sur le globe de mon bureau. Puis, j'avais sélectionné, tout aussi par hasard, la lettre F. Enfin, Forks était apparue dans ma recherche Google et les photos verdoyantes de cette contrée avaient fini de me décider. A quoi ça tient, un nouveau départ…

Je pris une profonde inspiration et appuyai sur la sonnette. Une petite dame âgée d'une soixantaine d'années vint m'ouvrir, les sourcils froncés:

**Qui êtes-vous?** demanda-t-elle sur un ton peu amène.

**Je suis Iris Cristole, votre nouvelle locataire**, me présentai-je.

**Oh, pardonne-moi, Iris. Vois-tu, je reçois si peu de visites que je suis toujours sur mes gardes. Entre, voyons. **

Elle s'effaça pour me laisser entrer, dévoilant derrière elle un couloir étroit, dont les murs bordeaux étaient couverts de cadres photos. J'imaginai aisément qu'il devait s'agir de ses enfants et petits-enfants.

Ma propriétaire avait finalement accepté ma «candidature» lorsque je lui avais fourni une copie de mon contrat de travail à l'hôpital de Forks. Infirmière de formation, je jouissais déjà d'une certaine expérience et ma connaissance de la langue française avait fini de convaincre le directeur de l'établissement à m'embaucher. Je l'ignorais lorsque j'avais postulé, mais ce charmant bonhomme, robuste et souriant, nourrissait une véritable passion pour la France et sa si belle culture. Il ignorait par contre tout de la Belgique, mon pays d'origine, mais ce détail ne semblait pas le perturber. Pour lui, ces deux pays étant voisins, je pouvais tout aussi bien faire l'affaire qu'une vraie Frenchie.

Madame Bellefleur, ravie de mon arrivée, me fit visiter les lieux avec un enthousiasme communicatif. Je découvris avec joie que je disposerais de ma propre salle de bain. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une pièce minuscule, encombrée d'une douche, d'un évier et d'une armoire avec miroir. Mais c'était déjà bien plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Discrète et courtoise, ma nouvelle propriétaire me laissa seule dans mes «appartements» pour que je puisse m'y installer à mon aise.

**Je serai dans le salon si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit**, m'informa-t-elle.

Je la remerciai chaleureusement, puis m'affalai sur le lit deux places qui trônait au centre de la chambre. Le plafond n'était pas de première fraîcheur, mais cela m'était égal. Le confort ne se trouvait pas en première position dans la liste de mes attentes. Non. J'aspirais avant tout à être en sécurité.

Une fois que j'eus intégré l'idée qu'enfin, j'avais atteint ma destination, je me décidai à installer mes affaires dans l'armoire mise à ma disposition. Elle était en chêne robuste et bien trop grande pour le peu de vêtements que j'avais emportés avec moi. Toutefois, je devais théoriquement recommencer une nouvelle vie ici; je finirais donc bien par aller faire du shopping pour renflouer ma garde-robe. Lorsque j'eus vidé ma valise, je la rangeai sous le lit et descendis rejoindre ma colocataire. Je sentais que ma présence la rendait heureuse. J'espérais pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible à ses côtés, afin qu'elle ne souffre pas de la solitude. Malgré tout, je ne me tracassais pas trop pour elle, car Madame Bellefleur était une femme dynamique. Elle participait régulièrement à toutes sortes d'activités proposées par la ville: cours d'informatique, promenades en groupe, visites culturelles… Tout l'intéressait et elle voulait profiter de sa retraite pour découvrir les merveilles de Forks, m'avait-elle expliqué. Alors que nous buvions une tasse de thé, elle m'informa sommairement sur les habitants de la région, du moins, sur ceux qu'elle connaissait. C'est ainsi que j'appris que notre voisin de gauche, Monsieur Swan avait une fille à peine plus jeune que moi, qui s'était installée à l'étranger quelques années auparavant, mais qui rendait régulièrement visite à son père.

**Peut-être pourrez-vous faire connaissance à l'occasion**, me suggéra-t-elle.

**Oui, pourquoi pas. Il va effectivement falloir que je noue de nouvelles relations**, admis-je.

**Il n'y a pas beaucoup de jeunes dans la région**, continua-t-elle, **mais je suis sûre que tu rencontreras des gens intéressants sur ton lieu de travail. D'ailleurs, le père du beau-fils de Monsieur Swan travaille à l'hôpital. Il s'agit du Docteur Cullen.**

**Ah oui. J'ai entendu parler de lui. Je vais travailler dans son service**, l'informai-je.

**Un homme charmant! Mais, si tu veux mon avis, lui et sa femme abuse un peu de ****la chirurgie esthétique. C'est bien fait, je dois le reconnaître, mais tout de même, on dirait qu'ils ne vieillissent pas! **s'exclama mon «indic».

Cette dernière remarque déclencha un frisson qui parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. J'avais connu, dans mon ancienne vie, trop de gens qui ne vieillissaient pas, mais pour d'autres raisons que de l'abus de chirurgie esthétique. Je tentai de masquer l'effet que provoquait ce souvenir en moi et offris un maigre sourire à mon interlocutrice. Celle-ci ne sembla pas remarquer mon changement d'attitude et poursuivit la conversation.

**Il y a aussi les jeunes de la réserve Quileute. C'est une autre culture, mais ce sont des gens charmants. Beaucoup de personnes dans la région voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'installation de leur tribu ici. Mais ils sont toujours restés très discrets et n'ont causé aucun souci. Au contraire. J'ai pu observer qu'ils aidaient de temps à autre le chef Swan dans certaines de ses enquêtes. **

**Le chef Swan?** m'étonnai-je.

**Oui, j'ai oublié de te dire que notre voisin est le chef de la police. C'est rassurant, je trouve. **

**Oui, en effet**, mentis-je alors que je savais pertinemment que n'importe quel chef de police ne pourrait rien contre le danger qui me menaçait.

Au fil de notre discussion, je m'étonnais de la diversité culturelle qu'offrait Forks. Moi qui pensais tomber dans le trou du cul du monde (pardonnez-moi l'expression), j'allais me retrouver entre un policier chevronné, des Indiens et des médecins adeptes de chirurgie plastique. Finalement, j'aurais pu choisir Vegas comme destination. Je ris intérieurement de ma comparaison, puis tentai de me concentrer sur le monologue de Madame Bellefleur. Elle poursuivit sa description des habitants de ma nouvelle terre d'accueil, jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue. J'avais, malgré tout, plusieurs heures de décalage horaire dans les pattes. Je pris congé et montai me coucher. Toutefois, mon repos fut de courte durée. Autant je pouvais organiser ma fuite, autant les cauchemars resteraient mon lot pour longtemps, je le savais.


	2. Chapter 2

_Me voilà déjà de retour avec le chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour les inconditionnels de Jake, il faudra être encore un tout petit peu patientes, car il n'apparaît pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais ça ne saurait tarder... _

_Merci à celles qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris. Et un merci particulier à MissMa pour sa review._

**

* * *

**

POV Iris

J'avais passé les premiers jours suivant mon emménagement à visiter les environs. Mon contrat de travail débutait au premier septembre, ce qui me laissait encore un peu de temps pour me familiariser avec la région. Comme me l'avait dit Madame Bellefleur, je découvris que les habitants de Forks étaient des gens discrets, mais charmants. Rapidement, je trouvai mes marques et établis ma petite routine. Je me sentais bien dans ce décor vert et humide. Monsieur Swan, notre voisin, s'était montré également très accueillant. Il m'avait fourni divers documents pouvant aider mon adhésion à la communauté de Forks. Il n'avait cependant que peu évoqué sa fille lors de nos diverses entrevues et avait semblé mal à l'aise lorsque j'avais émis l'idée qu'il me la présente un jour. Toutefois, il était adorable et prenait de mes nouvelles chaque fois que nous nous croisions.

Enfin, mon premier jour de travail arriva. J'étais franchement nerveuse et à la fois pressée de me remettre dans le bain. Une adorable secrétaire médicale m'accueillit lorsque je débarquai à l'hôpital, à six heures quarante-cinq du matin.

**Vous êtes la nouvelle infirmière des urgences?** demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

**Oui**, acquiesçai-je d'une voix mal assurée. **Je suis Iris Cristole**.

**Le Docteur Cullen vous attend dans son bureau, cinquième étage droite en sortant de l'ascenseur. Vous verrez, c'est indiqué**, précisa-t-elle dans un large sourire.

Je la remerciai poliment et appelai l'ascenseur. Les longs couloirs étaient éclairés par la lumière blafarde des néons. Il y avait peu de fenêtres, mais ça ne me gênait pas. Les murs peints en blanc et bleu clair permettaient une certaine clarté. J'arrivai enfin à destination et pris une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte qui portait l'inscription: Docteur Cullen.

**Entrez!** dit une voix des plus agréables de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je tournai la poignée et découvris, assis derrière un bureau en acajou, le deuxième plus bel homme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir en vingt-sept ans. Face à lui, mon cœur eut un raté et je restai figée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Non! C'était impossible! Je ne pouvais pas être à nouveau en présence de cette créature! Pas ici, au milieu de nulle part! Le pseudo médecin me scruta, un air interrogatif sur le visage. «Bon, Iris, ressaisis-toi. Il est beau à couper le souffle, ok. Il a la peau excessivement pâle, ok. Il a une voix suave, ok. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il s'agisse d'un vampire. Peut-être est-ce une simple coïncidence. Après tout, les gens ne risquent pas d'être bronzés, dans le coin. D'ailleurs, si tu as bien remarqué, ses yeux sont couleur topaze. Or, tous les vampires que tu as eu la «chance» de rencontrer avaient les yeux rouge sang. Et puis cet homme travaille ici depuis des années comme MEDECIN. C'est impossible pour un être assoiffé de sang. Les gens se seraient rendu compte de quelque chose. Un taux de mortalité trop élevé dans une ville comme celle-ci ne passe pas inaperçu. Allez, dis quelque chose, ma vieille.»

**Bonjour**, tentai-je dans un murmure.

**Bonjour**, me répondit le superbe Docteur Cullen. **Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Cristole?**

**Oui. **

**Eh bien. Il me semble que vous étiez plus loquace au téléphone**, me dit-il dans un sourire.

**Euh, c'est sans doute le stress du premier jour**, me justifiai-je maladroitement.

**Bien sûr, je comprends. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous**.

Je pris place dans le fauteuil face à lui et essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à la grâce exagérée qui se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements. Un autre point commun avec la race des buveurs de sang. Il m'expliqua avec patience mes horaires, mes responsabilités, mes collègues… Bien qu'il devait avoir conscience de l'effort que je fournissais pour rester concentrée sur son propos, il ne me posa aucune question sur mon état et resta d'une douceur inébranlable. Toutefois, il voulut savoir si j'avais tout compris.

**Oui, oui. Pas de souci**, répondis-je comme un automate.

Alors, il se leva et me conduisit jusqu'à mon service. Ses déplacements rappelaient ceux d'un félin et j'avais du mal à ne pas prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle à tout cela. Il me fallait simplement trouver laquelle.

La journée se déroula sans embûche. Je m'étais doutée dès le départ que le service des urgences dans une ville comme Forks ne devait pas crouler sous le travail. Nous passions donc le plus clair de notre temps à aider les autres services. J'étais moi-même spécialisée en chirurgie dans mon précédent emploi. Mais une infirmière doit pouvoir rester flexible. Je profitai des longs moments de répit pour m'informer discrètement sur mon supérieur auprès de mes nouvelles collègues. Chacune y alla de son petit commentaire sur sa beauté, sa gentillesse, sa famille recomposée. J'appris en effet que, non content d'être marié à une femme qui semblait ne pas vieillir non plus, le Docteur Cullen était l'heureux père de cinq enfants, adoptés. Rien que ça. Tous portaient des prénoms anciens: Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Alice et Emmett. Edward, le plus jeune, avait épousé la fille du chef Swan. Apparemment, chaque enfant était doté d'une beauté sidérante. Néanmoins, ces aberrations qui me sautaient aux yeux ne paraissaient pas susciter plus de questions que nécessaire dans la tête de mes informatrices. La famille Cullen jouissait d'une excellente réputation dans la région et cela semblait pouvoir assurer leur quiétude. J'avais l'impression que les gens d'ici préféraient ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qui différenciait les Cullen du reste du monde. Il était impensable que je me range à l'avis général. Je décidai donc de continuer à mener mon enquête.

Un jour, alors que mon chef au teint blafard suturait la plaie d'un étudiant casse-cou, je frôlai «accidentellement» sa main en lui tendant une compresse. Comme je m'y attendais, elle était anormalement froide. Aucune vie ne semblait couler dans ses veines. Avait-il seulement des veines, d'ailleurs? Je dois avouer que, depuis que j'avais dû accepter l'idée que de telles créatures puissent exister, il m'était bien difficile de comprendre comment cela était chimiquement possible. Oui, je suis plutôt rationnelle comme fille. Le surnaturel, très peu pour moi. La découverte de sa peau glacée me conforta dans mon idée première: seul un vampire peut survivre avec une telle température corporelle. Malgré cette confirmation, je dus me rendre à l'évidence: personne à Forks n'était effrayé par le Docteur Cullen. Il est vrai qu'il prenait soin de ses patients et sauvait des vies à l'occasion. J'avais du mal à imaginer un vampire altruiste, au service des humains. Cependant, les villageois paraissaient tout de même soulagés par le départ des enfants Cullen. Tous avaient obtenu leur bac et ils étudiaient dans différentes universités, selon les dires. On m'apprit également que le Docteur et sa femme avait quitté la ville tout un temps pour s'installer à Vegas ou Los Angeles, je ne sais plus. Mais ils avaient fini par revenir. Encore une nouvelle anomalie. Que pouvait faire un vampire dans une ville gorgée de soleil? Réponse: rien. De ce que j'avais pu observer, cet être mort-vivant brillait comme un diamant au soleil et c'était loin d'être discret! A mesure que mon angoisse s'apaisait, ma curiosité s'étoffait. Chaque matin, je lisais en détails la presse locale, espérant presque y trouver une preuve quelconque sur cette présence théoriquement malfaisante. Je décortiquais le moindre fait divers, analysant chaque mort annoncée par les journaux. Toutefois, je ne trouvai rien. Ici, on meurt de vieillesse. Ou d'ennui, peut-être. Mais pas d'exsanguination notoire.

A mesure que le temps défilait, je finissais par devenir paranoïaque. J'avais la vague impression d'être moi-même observée par le Docteur Cullen. Bien sûr, jamais il ne se départait de son extrême gentillesse, mais il semblait mal à l'aise en ma présence. Sans doute ressentait-il la méfiance qu'il m'inspirait.

En dehors de cette obsession vampirique, je me plaisais bien à Forks. Certes, mon taux de vitamines D devait avoir fortement chuté. Cependant, j'aimais la sensation de cocon que cette ville me procurait. Petit à petit, je me résignai à accepter la mystérieuse existence des Cullen. Après tout, aucun d'entre eux n'avait manifesté la moindre animosité à l'égard des habitants de la région, et ce depuis des années. S'ils ne représentaient pas un danger, je pouvais tolérer leur proximité. Et puis, peut-être avais-je tiré des conclusions trop hâtives? Leurs yeux topaze restaient une énigme pour moi. Existait-il différentes races de vampires?

**Chapitre 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_Courage, Jake apparaîtra au prochain chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_Merci à Mrs Esmee Cullen: en effet, tu vas avoir l'explication dans ce chapitre. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3**

POV Iris

Une nuit, alors que je m'affairais dans la pharmacie de l'hôpital pour trouver de l'insuline, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

**Oui**, criai-je au visiteur.

Une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte. De nouveau, le choc me cloua sur place. Une paire d'yeux couleur topaze se posa sur moi et me scruta intensément. L'intrus avait la même peau pâle et la même beauté enivrante que le Docteur Cullen. Non, à y regarder de plus près, il était encore plus séduisant. C'en était presque insoutenable. J'analysais la perfection de ses traits, tandis qu'il se tenait là, immobile, ne sachant s'il pouvait entrer ou non. Comprenant l'étrangeté de la situation, je me forçai à croiser son regard. Ce que j'y vis termina de me glacer le sang. Le vampire, car ce ne pouvait être que ça, m'observait avec étonnement, fureur et même une certaine crainte. Je ne retrouvais pas dans ses yeux la même douceur que dans ceux de mon supérieur. Bien qu'effrayée par cette présence fantomatique, je trouvai le courage de lui adresser la parole:

**Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?** articulai-je maladroitement.

**Je… je cherche mon père**, répondit le jeune homme d'une voix délicieuse.

Bizarrement, il paraissait aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Ma réaction était logique, mais je ne comprenais pas la sienne. En quoi ma présence ici pouvait-elle autant le perturber?

**Il s'agit du Docteur Cullen?** lui demandai-je pour la forme.

**Oui, en effet. Il n'est pas à son bureau. **

**Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider. Il est certainement quelque part dans l'hôpital, mais j'ignore où exactement. **

**Vous… vous êtes nouvelle ici?** m'interrogea-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**Oui. Je suis arrivée il y a un peu plus d'un mois. **

**Oh. Et ça se passe bien?**

**Oui. Tout le monde est vraiment charmant dans cette ville. **

**C'est vrai. Eh bien, je vous remercie pour votre aide. Bonne continuation. **

**Merci. Bonne soirée. **

Et il disparut. Je restai immobile un instant, analysant ce qui venait de se passer. Il s'agissait donc d'un des fils Cullen. D'après les renseignements que j'avais obtenus, Emmett ressemblait à une armoire à glace. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas lui. Ne restait que Jasper et Edward. Cette chevelure cuivrée…ça me rappelait quelque chose. Oui, ce devait être Edward. Madame Bellefleur m'avait un jour parlé de sa couleur de cheveux si particulière. C'est lui qui avait épousé la fille du chef Swan. Soudain, l'évidence me frappa. Qu'était devenue sa fille? Charlie Swan n'était pas un vampire, ça j'en étais sûre. Toute cette histoire devenait vraiment de plus en plus étrange. Un vampire et une humaine? Était-ce possible? J'étais incapable d'imaginer une telle chose. Les buveurs de sang que j'avais connus dans mon pays ne ressemblaient en rien à ce que je découvrais ici.

Le lendemain après-midi, alors que je déambulais dans la cuisine en pyjama, la sonnette retentit. J'étais seule ce jour-là, Madame Bellefleur s'était rendue en ville pour y faire quelques courses.

**Et merde**, maugréai-je dans ma barbe.

J'ouvris la porte et me trouvai nez-à-nez avec Edward Cullen. La surprise fut telle que je me trouvai une nouvelle fois réduite au silence.

**Bonjour**, dit-il froidement. **Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner de la sorte, mais j'aurais souhaité m'entretenir un instant avec vous. Puis-je entrer?**

J'hésitai une fraction de seconde avant de répondre. Je pensais à cette légende qui prétend qu'un vampire ne peut pénétrer dans une pièce tant qu'il n'y a pas été invité. J'avais malheureusement eu l'occasion d'apprendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende.

**Euh, oui, allez-y**, finis-je par dire.

**Merci. **

Je me reculai pour le laisser entrer et refermer la porte derrière lui. J'aurais pu dire non, trouver une excuse qui aurait pu paraître plausible puisque je sortais de mon lit. Mais je savais par expérience que cela n'aurait servi à rien. La force des vampires était implacable. Je le menai jusqu'au salon où je l'invitai à prendre place.

**Vous désirez quelque chose à boire?** demandai-je en espérant qu'il n'ait pas déjà décidé de s'abreuver de mon sang.

**Non, merci**, répondit-il les sourcils froncés.

Il semblait… décontenancé, c'est le mot. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné du sien et m'enquit de sa présence ici.

**C'est assez délicat**, commença-t-il, sincèrement contrarié par le sujet qu'il voulait aborder. **Je ne sais pas très bien comment vous dire cela, mais je crois que dans ces cas-là, le mieux est encore d'être direct.**

**Oui, je vous en prie**, l'encourageai-je, curieuse finalement.

**Ma race, que de toute évidence vous connaissez, développe parfois un don particulier. Le mien est d'être télépathe ou quelque chose d'approchant. En clair, je lis dans les pensées. Et donc dans les vôtres. **

Je fus surprise par cet aveu, si bien que la mâchoire m'en tomba.

**Je… je vous demande pardon?** dis-je après avoir recouvré mes esprits.

**Je suis au courant de votre connaissance des vampires. **

Lorsqu'il prononça le mot, un frisson me parcourut des pieds à la tête. Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, ne sachant quel conseil me donner pour réagir sans contrarier le prédateur assis face à moi.

**N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous veux aucun mal**, sembla-t-il répondre à mes pensées.

**Ok. Il faut que je me calme**, dis-je en me levant. **Un petit instant, s'il vous plaît**.

D'un pas chancelant, je me dirigeai vers le minibar de ma propriétaire et me servit une lampée de scotch. La chaleur du précieux liquide dans ma gorge me remit un peu les idées en place.

**Bien. On reprend depuis le début?** lui proposai-je en me rasseyant.

**Vous êtes sûre que ça va aller?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

**Oui, oui. Allez-y. **

**Vous savez ce que nous sommes, ma famille et moi-même. **

**Oui. **

**Comment? **

**J'ai rencontré des personnes de votre race par le passé. Je viens de Belgique et, un soir, j'ai croisé le chemin d'une de ces… enfin… d'un vampire. **

A mesure que je lui racontais mon histoire, des images précises de cette fameuse nuit se rappelaient à mon souvenir. Je revoyais le visage, pâle et figé de mon agresseur. Je sentais à nouveau sa force surhumaine. Il aurait pu me briser les os par une simple caresse. Il jouait avec moi, retardant l'échéance. Nous savions tous les deux comment cela se finirait, mais il voulait que je garde espoir. Je ne lui avais pas donné ce plaisir. Même si, finalement, une autre créature de son espèce était apparue, sortant de nulle part, et m'avait sauvée. Ses yeux rouge sang me paralysaient de peur. Son corps était dur et froid. Mais elle m'avait libérée. Avant de m'abandonner à ma voiture, elle m'avait ordonné de fuir, m'expliquant que mon bourreau était un «traqueur» et qu'il reviendrait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Elle avait ensuite veillé sur moi pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que ma fuite soit organisée. Parfois, elle me rejoignait au détour d'un parking ou d'une rue sombre et elle me parlait. Elle me racontait sa condition, le regard perdu dans le vague. J'avais souvent eu l'impression qu'elle pleurait, mais je n'avais jamais vu aucune larme. Puis, elle avait disparu. La voix enrouée par l'émotion, je terminai mon récit:

**Voilà comment je connais votre race. **

**Vous connaissez leur nom?** demanda-t-il en proie à une intense réflexion.

**Non, aucune idée. Vous lisez vraiment dans les pensées?** demandai-je curieuse.

**Oui et ce n'est pas de tout repos. Vous avez été honnête avec moi, à mon tour de vous avouer certaines choses. Ma femme et moi sommes revenus depuis peu dans la région pour passer quelques temps avec notre famille. Mon père, Carlisle, semblait tracassé. Il m'a parlé de vous et de cette impression qui ne le quittait plus. L'impression que vous saviez ce qu'il était. Nous autres, vampires, développons certains dons qui diffèrent d'une personne à l'autre, le mien étant la télépathie. J'ai donc décidé de venir vous rendre une petite visite, afin de rassurer mon père. Je reconnais que c'est une démarche peu louable. Mais voyez-vous, nous devons nous protéger. Si notre existence venait à être dévoilée au grand jour, ce serait une catastrophe sans précédent. Mon père pensait déjà devoir déménager. J'espérais pouvoir apaiser ses craintes. Mais quand je vous ai trouvée dans la pharmacie, j'ai compris tout de suite qu'il avait eu raison. Vous aviez peur de moi et vous mettiez un nom sur cette peur: vampire. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas su comment réagir et j'ai préféré battre en retraite, le temps de trouver une solution à ce problème. Et me voilà aujourd'hui, devant vous. **

**Je n'ai pas l'intention de dévoiler votre secret. J'ai le sentiment que vous êtes différents. Je ne sais pas exactement à quoi ça tient, mais votre père est médecin. Il sauve des vies humaines. Il manipule des gens, touche et respire du sang. Je ne comprends pas la situation, mais avant que vous n'arriviez, j'avais décidé de ne plus redouter votre père et faire comme si de rien n'était. **

**Seulement vous soulevez un autre problème. **

**Lequel?**

**Votre traqueur. Il viendra. C'est un fait. Nous avons déjà eu affaire à ce genre de personnalité. Il faut que nous puissions appréhender sa venue, afin de limiter les dégâts. **

**Quel dégât? Ma mort? **demandai-je doucement gagnée par l'hystérie.

**Calmez-vous. Nous ne le laisserons pas faire. Nous devons vous protéger, vous et les habitants de cette ville. Je dois prévenir ma famille. **

Il réfléchit un instant, ses sourcils toujours froncés. J'avais du mal à emmagasiner toutes les informations dont il venait de m'abreuver. Non seulement toute une famille de vampires vivait non loin de chez moi, mais qui plus est un «traqueur» me chassait. Je tentai tant bien que mal de garder mon calme et attendis patiemment qu'Edward Cullen reprenne la parole.

**Accepteriez-vous de m'accompagner? Nous allons raconter votre histoire à ma famille et tenter d'organiser une surveillance sur base des informations que vous nous donnerez. **

**Euh, aller… chez vous? **

**Vous ne risquez rien**, m'assura-t-il.

**Si vous le dites**, ironisai-je.

Sa proposition ne m'enchantait guère, mais je devais bien reconnaître que je ne pourrais pas lutter seule contre mon agresseur s'il revenait. J'acceptai de le suivre et lui demandai de me laisser quelques instants pour enfiler des vêtements convenables. Il attendit au salon et je le rejoignis à peine dix minutes plus tard. Presque irrévérencieusement, il insista pour conduire ma voiture et nous prîmes la route jusque chez lui.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour vos alertes et favoris, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça me fait plaisir!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

POV Iris

Le trajet fut bien plus court qu'escompté, le vampire conduisant à une allure vertigineuse. Nous arrivâmes donc rapidement devant une immense bâtisse à l'allure moderne. Instinctivement, je pensai que les buveurs de sang avaient du goût. Le petit sourire en coin de mon accompagnateur me rappela que mes pensées n'étaient plus une propriété privée.

**Quelle horreur**, murmurai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas un choix**, s'excusa-t-il avec sincérité.

**Comment ça fonctionne?** voulus-je savoir. **Vous entendez tout, tout le temps?**

**Plus ou moins, oui. C'est un peu comme si plusieurs radios fonctionnaient toutes en même temps. Je ne peux pas les éteindre, mais je peux me concentrer sur l'une ou l'autre quand c'est nécessaire. **

**Ça ne laisse pas beaucoup d'intimité à votre entourage**, observai-je.

**Non, en effet. J'essaie un maximum de ne pas écouter, mais il est difficile de ne pas entendre. **

**Je comprends. **

Nous sortîmes de voiture et, arrivés devant la porte, il me fit entrer dans son «repère» familial. Le Docteur Cullen nous accueillit et nous mena au salon, où se trouvaient deux superbes femmes à la peau diaphane. La plus jeune vint à notre rencontre et s'empara avec grâce de la main d'Edward. Puis, elle se tourna vers moi:

**Je suis Bella Swan**, se présenta-t-elle. **Bienvenue.**

Ainsi, elle était devenue vampire! Je n'en revenais pas. Son père était-il au courant? Oui, c'était évident. Comment un père aurait-il pu ne pas percevoir un tel changement chez son unique enfant? L'intervention d'Edward me sortit de ma réflexion:

**Mon beau-père ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il se passe ici, mais il s'accommode de cette ignorance. L'important pour lui est que sa fille et sa petite-fille soient heureuses et en bonne santé. **

A ce niveau-là, il n'y avait plus de danger, pensai-je avec humour. Le télépathe tenta de masquer son sourire.

**Sa petite-fille?** dis-je à voix haute.

**Oui, Bella et moi sommes les heureux parents d'une adorable fille, Renesmée**.

Mon interlocuteur ne put réprimer un autre sourire: malgré moi, je trouvais ce prénom affreux.

**Désolée**, murmurai-je gênée. **Elle n'est pas avec vous?** demandai-je pour changer de sujet. **J'adore les enfants**.

Mes quatre hôtes se regardèrent, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**Ma petite-fille est un être mi-vampire, mi-humain**, m'expliqua le Docteur Cullen. **Pour une raison due à sa condition, elle a grandi bien plus vite que la normale. Renesmée a six ans, mais elle en paraît presque vingt. **

**Hein?**

Ma stupéfaction bloqua un instant l'irrigation de mon cerveau. Lorsque je pus à nouveau réfléchir correctement, une foule de questions se pressèrent sur mes lèvres. Toutefois, je résistai à l'envie de les poser, par respect.

**Elle ne nous accompagne pas pour le moment, car elle s'est inscrite à l'Université de Montréal**, compléta Edward.

**Oh,** fut tout ce que j'arrivai à articuler.

**Vous désirez boire quelque chose**, s'enquit la maîtresse de maison.

**Je veux bien un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît, Madame Cullen. **

**Oh, appelez-moi Esmée**.

Sur ce, elle quitta le salon, puis revint une seconde plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main.

**Je pense qu'il est temps de nous asseoir**, proposa Edward, sentant certainement que j'étais sur le point de défaillir.

Je ne me fis pas prier et m'installai dans le premier fauteuil à portée de main. A portée de fesses, plutôt. Une fois installés, nous pûmes aborder le sujet qui nous amenait. Edward expliqua la situation à sa famille. Je l'aidai du mieux que je pouvais, lui fournissant tous les détails dont je me souvenais. Avec son don, il put voir très nettement le visage de mon agresseur dans mon esprit. Enfin, il émit l'idée de faire revenir ses frères et sœurs afin de bénéficier de leur aide.

**Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire**, intervint Bella Swan. **Pourquoi n'appellerions-nous pas Jacob? Il pourra organiser des patrouilles avec les autres.**

Edward se tortilla dans le canapé, visiblement mal à l'aise. Quelque chose le tracassait.

**Ce qui me tracasse**, commença-t-il en référence à mes pensées, **c'est de savoir à quel moment vous allez vous écrouler. **

**Pardon?** demandai-je, étonnée.

**Ça fait beaucoup d'informations tout ça, pour un humain. J'ai peur que vous ne puissiez en supporter davantage. **

**Pas de souci**, le rassurai-je. **Je tiendrai le coup**.

**Bien, comme vous voulez. Alors, vous devez au préalable savoir que Jacob et ses condisciples sont en quelque sorte des loups-garous. **

**En quelque sorte? **répétai-je, à nouveau fébrile.

**Il n'est pas question de pleine lune. Ils se transforment à l'envi. **

**Des loups-garous**, dis-je encore.

**Oui. **

**Bon. Si je peux croire aux vampires, je peux croire aux loups-garous. Ils sont gentils aussi? **

**Adorables**, répondit Esmée.

**Ok. Va pour les loups-garous**, conclus-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Edward se saisit du téléphone posé sur la table et appela un des membres de la meute. Je n'écoutai pas ce qu'il disait, bien trop concentrée sur ma respiration. Inspire, expire. Encore. C'est bien. Tu gères. Il raccrocha.

**Ils arrivent**, nous prévint-il.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Esmée alla leur ouvrir et revint ensuite au salon, accompagnée de trois gigantesques indiens. Je n'entendis pas ce qui se dit lors des présentations, car j'étais en présence du plus beau garçon qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Tous les vampires pouvaient aller se rhabiller face à l'homme qui se tenait devant moi. Sa peau, couleur caramel, dégageait une douce odeur boisée. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux noir de jais. Sa bouche, pulpeuse à souhait, s'entrouvrait sur de magnifiques dents blanches. Il ne souriait pas. J'avais l'horrible sensation que ses yeux ne me voyaient pas. Un peu refroidie, je revins à la réalité qui m'entourait. Jacob, car c'était lui, posait des questions précises à Edward. Celui-ci répondait, me guettant du coin de l'œil. En deux temps trois mouvements, une véritable organisation militaire s'était mise en place. Les loups se relaieraient près de chez moi, pour prévenir l'éventuelle arrivée du vampire traqueur. Son odeur, encore inconnue de tous, éveillerait immédiatement leur soupçon. J'appris dans la foulée que les loups-garous n'existaient que pour tuer les vampires. Mais Cullen et Quileute semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente. Soudain, Jacob s'adressa à moi:

**Il nous faudra connaître ton emploi du temps, les endroits que tu fréquentes, tous les renseignements possibles sur ton mode de vie. **

**Que voulez-vous dire?** balbutiai-je comme une gamine.

**Les traqueurs sont des êtres intelligents et minutieux. Il se peut qu'il n'attaque pas directement chez toi, mais qu'il emprunte une voie moins évidente. Nous devons y être préparés. **

**Très bien**, répondis-je, éberluée par son tutoiement. **Je… je travaille à l'hôpital de Forks, en tournantes. Je vous fournirai une copie de mon emploi du temps. En dehors de l'épicerie et du supermarché, je ne fréquente pas grand-chose**, dus-je reconnaître. **Je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps de me faire des amis. Ce qui semble être une bonne chose finalement. Autant mettre le moins de monde possible en danger, si j'ai bien compris. Enfin, bref. Je n'ai pas une vie très compliquée à suivre. **

**Bien. **

Tout au long de notre dialogue, son ton était resté neutre, monocorde. Ses yeux n'avaient exprimé qu'un professionnalisme froid et distant. Cette attitude dénotait totalement avec son visage encore légèrement enfantin. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir? Une vingtaine d'années? Mais son regard en ajoutait vingt de plus.

**Pour ce soir, je vais monter la garde**, intervint Edward. **Vous pourrez commencer dès demain. **

**Parfait. **

Ils saluèrent l'assemblée et quittèrent la maison des Cullen. Je croisai le regard d'Edward et pensai à nouveau à son horrible don. Je levai les yeux au ciel, franchement exaspérée.

**Je vous raccompagne chez vous**, dit-il doucement.

Je pris congés de mes hôtes et suivis mon nouvel ange-gardien.

**Si je me concentrais sur l'image d'une vague qui déferle, est-ce que ça brouillerait votre vision de mes pensées?** demandai-je amère.

**Probablement, mais il est très dur, presque impossible de s'empêcher de penser. **

**Ne m'en parlez pas. Je réfléchis trop. **

Il sourit, mais il y avait une certaine compassion dans son sourire.

**Vous me cachez quelque chose**, annonçai-je. **Ce n'est pas juste. Moi, je ne peux rien vous cacher. **

**Vous avez raison. Autant vous prévenir. Je… j'ai vu ce que vous ressentiez pour Jacob. **

Je m'en doutais, toutefois sa révélation me fit rougir des pieds à la tête.

**Et alors?** demandai-je un peu trop agressivement.

**Et alors, je peux vous expliquer son attitude**.

Je me tournai vers lui, vivement intéressée à présent.

**Jacob est en quelque sorte… lié à ma fille. **

**Oh!**

**C'est compliqué**, hésita-t-il.

**Tout est compliqué avec vous**, commentai-je.

**Ce n'est pas faux. Dans les légendes Quileute, il existe le phénomène de l'imprégnation. Il s'agit d'une sorte de coup de foudre, mais encore bien plus puissant que ce qu'aucun humain ne pourrait imaginer. Lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne de quelqu'un, il lui est lié à vie. C'est ce qui s'est passé entre Jacob et Renesmée. Il a toujours été là pour elle et l'a aimée tantôt comme un frère, tantôt comme un amant. **

J'avais du mal à suivre son récit, mais il continua.

**Malheureusement, c'était sans compter le caractère révolutionnaire de ma fille. Elle aime Jacob de tout son cœur, elle l'a toujours aimé. Mais quand elle a appris qu'elle était au prise d'un phénomène qui échappait à son contrôle, elle a voulu reprendre le dessus. C'est pourquoi elle est partie étudier si loin. Il est possible qu'elle revienne aux fêtes de fin d'année, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Et depuis son départ, Jacob souffre. En silence pour les autres, tandis que moi j'entends chaque seconde la douleur qu'il hurle dans sa tête. **

**C'est horrible**, murmurai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

**Peut-être, oui. Le plus difficile pour Jacob, c'est surtout de ne plus la voir et d'ignorer ce qu'elle ressent. Si elle faisait le choix d'en aimer un autre, il l'accepterait et resterait dans l'ombre. Voyez-vous, l'imprégnation est un amour inconditionnel. La seule chose qui importe, c'est le bonheur de l'autre, quelles que soient ses décisions. Mais la distance et l'incertitude, ça, c'est douloureux. **

**Je vois. Mais il ne pourra jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre? Je veux dire si elle ne revenait pas. **

**Quelqu'un comme vous**, me nargua-t-il?

**Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire**, me défendis-je, rougissante.

**En réalité, je n'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu imperméable à tout ce qui l'entoure. C'est une nuit constante autour de lui**.

Edward se gara à ma place habituelle et me rendit les clés de la voiture.

**Vous partez?** demandai-je inquiète.

**Non, je vais rester dans le coin. Ne vous tracassez plus. Vous ne risquez rien. **

**Merci**, soufflai-je timidement.

Il me répondit par un sourire et disparut dans la nuit, comme un rêve qui s'évanouit.


	5. Chapter 5

_Voilà, voilà, je suis de retour. Les choses avancent lentement, mais sûrement. _

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis via review!_

_Merci à Supergirl971 pour sa super review, son honnêteté et son enthousiasme! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

POV Iris

Cette nuit-là, je dormis mal. Le visage fermé de Jacob m'obsédait. Comment un être aussi beau pouvait-il survivre dans une nuit éternelle? Cette Renesmée ne connaissait pas sa chance. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureuse d'un homme «imprégné»? J'ignorais jusqu'à cette soirée ce que ce mot voulait dire, mais l'explication d'Edward n'avait laissé aucune place au doute: Jacob ne voyait rien, ni personne d'autre que Renesmée. Il ne pensait plus que par et pour elle, il avait perdu son libre arbitre. Je devais me faire une raison.

C'est donc un peu morose que je me levai le lendemain matin, le soleil n'ayant même pas encore fait son apparition. Je pris mon petit-déjeuner sans grande conviction, puis tentai de réchauffer mon pauvre cœur sous une douche brûlante. Mais rien ne put apaiser l'immense sentiment de solitude qui m'avait gagnée.

La journée s'étira en longueur, même lorsque je me trouvai sur mon lieu de travail. J'effectuai mes tâches avec application, mais l'envie n'y était pas. A choisir, j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir quitté mon lit. L'idée d'être veillée par Jacob cette nuit aurait pu me remettre de bonne humeur, mais je savais que son regard vide et sa bouche triste ne pourraient qu'aggraver la situation.

POV Jacob

Une journée de plus sans aucun but à atteindre, si ce n'est continuer. Mais continuer à quoi? A faire semblant de vivre, à faire semblant de survivre? A croire encore qu'Elle finirait par revenir. Je vivais sans Elle depuis une éternité. Une seconde était déjà une éternité, alors je vous laisse imaginer plusieurs mois. Je tentai de me concentrer sur la nuit qui m'attendait. Une mission m'avait été confiée, je comptais la mener à bien. J'espérais même que ce vampire rappliquerait, ça me changerait les idées de dégommer une sangs…. Non, je n'y arrivais plus. Même en faisant semblant, je ne pouvais plus cracher sur les vampires. Mais je protègerais ma tribu et ma famille… et cette fille, puisqu'il le fallait. Elle me faisait penser à Bella, d'ailleurs. Pas physiquement, non. J'aurais été foutrement incapable de dire à quoi elle ressemblait, à vrai dire. Mais cette façon de se fourrer dans des situations impossibles, alors là, ça me rappelait des souvenirs. Une autre époque, presqu'une autre vie. Alors que j'étais perdu dans ma morosité ambiante, j'entendis frapper à la porte.

**C'est ouvert!** criai-je depuis le canapé où j'étais allongé.

**Salut!** s'exclama Seth, coincé dans son éternelle bonne humeur.

**Salut**, bougonnai-je.

J'adorais Seth, vraiment. Pourtant, depuis qu'Elle était partie, sa présence joyeuse avait le don d'accentuer mon chagrin. Peut-être était-ce dû au contraste évident entre son humeur et la mienne.

**Alors, c'est ce soir le grand soir?** s'exclama-t-il tout excité.

**De quoi tu parles?**

**Ben d'Iris, de la patrouille. Franchement, j'ai trop hâte que ce soit mon tour. **

**Ah oui. Pourquoi? Elle te fait craquer?**

**Non**, répondit-il rougissant. **Elle est jolie, c'est sûr, mais c'est juste que ça manquait un peu d'action ici. Je commençais limite à m'ennuyer. Alors je suis content qu'il y ait du mouvement! Pas toi?**

**Bof. **

**Ouais comme d'hab' quoi. **

**Quoi comme d'hab? **demandai-je énervé.

**Rien, laisse tomber. Tu veux que je te remplace ce soir?**

**Non, tu as école demain. **

**Ouais, je suis au courant. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais profiter de la situation pour sortir de ton marasme?**

Sa remarque eu le don de me sortir de ma torpeur. Comment Seth pouvait-il connaître un mot comme «marasme».

**De quoi tu parles? **

**Je parle qu'il y en a marre que tu ressembles à un mort-vivant**, s'emporta-t-il. **Même les vampires ont meilleures mines que toi!**

**Très drôle. **

**Je ne plaisante pas. Franchement, je sais ce que tu ressens. Ou du moins, j'en ai une vague idée. Mais le monde n'a pas cessé de tourner, Jake. Je ne te demande pas de ne plus penser à… Elle. Mais ouvre les yeux. **

**J'ai les yeux ouverts en permanence, Seth. **

**D'accord. De quelle couleur sont les cheveux d'Iris?** demanda-t-il sérieux comme un pape.

**Oh, je t'en prie, ne sois pas ridicule. **

**Ben réponds dans ce cas. **

Ok, je devais bien admettre que je n'avais pas fait très attention à cette fille. Et alors? C'était quoi ça, «Tournez Manège»?

**Tu ne peux pas me répondre**, reprit-il, **parce que tu n'en sais rien. Parce que tu ne l'as pas regardée une seule seconde, parce que tu ne regardes plus rien ni personne. **

**Je lui ai parlé, je te signale, je lui ai parlé en la regardant dans les yeux. **

**D'accord. De quelle couleur sont-ils? **insista-t-il.

**De quoi?**

**Ses yeux, puisque tu les as regardés, ça devrait être plus facile. Je t'écoute. **

Ses yeux, concentre-toi, Jake, ce nabot ne va pas te faire chier encore longtemps comme ça. Putain, mais comment ça se fait que je ne me souviens pas de ses putains d'yeux!

**Ok. T'as gagné, j****e ne m'en souviens plus**, admis-je.

**Non, tu ne l'as jamais su. Nuance. Parce que tu l'as peut-être regardée, mais tu ne l'as pas vue. Tu ne vois plus le monde qui t'entoure, Jake. Et tu vas rester comme ça combien de temps encore? Si Elle ne revient jamais?**

**Ça suffit**, m'emportai-je. **Je ne veux plus en parler, ce ne sont pas tes oignons!**

**C'est toi qui vois,** dit-il doucement. **Tu sais ce que Dieu nous a tous donné à la naissance?**

**Hein? Non et je m'en fous. Dieu maintenant, manquait plus que ça!**

**Le libre arbitre. **

**M'enfin, mais de quoi tu parles? **

**Le choix, mon pote. **

**Je n'ai eu aucun choix avec cette foutue imprégnation. Leah non plus. Ne nous parle pas de libre arbitre. **

**Mais tu l'as toujours, j'en suis sûr. Simplement, il faut que tu le retrouves, parce que tu l'as perdu depuis longtemps. Ça demande de l'entraînement, c'est comme pour tout. Au début, il faudra que tu te forces à voir les gens, à les écouter, à les toucher, à les sentir. Mais ça reviendra, j'en suis sûr. **

Sur ce, il ouvrit le frigo et se servit les restes d'un poulet grillé.

**Tu vois à quel point tu es mal? Il n'y a jamais de reste dans la maison d'un loup**, ironisa-t-il.

**Très drôle**, dis-je en lui balançant une pantoufle.

Il pouffa et engloutit son repas. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, je me mis à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait dit. Bordel, il m'avait embrouillé le cerveau, ce gamin. Le libre arbitre. Je ne sais même plus ce que c'est. Toucher les gens, les voir, les sentir… Il en avait de bonnes, lui. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais en avoir à foutre de l'odeur des gens. La seule odeur que je voulais suivre était à des milliers de kilomètres. Saleté de gamin idéaliste. C'est donc en ronchonnant que je me préparai à aller patrouiller.

J'arrivai à l'heure dite, au numéro vingt-trois de l'avenue Maple. Iris était assise sur le perron. Apparemment, elle m'attendait.

**Salut**, dit-elle lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

**Salut. **

**J'ai photocopié mon emploi du temps. S'il vous plaît**, dit-elle en me tendant une feuille de papier.

**Merci. Je rêve ou tu viens de me vouvoyer?** demandai-je étonné.

**Euh, oui. **

**Tu sais, je pense qu'on a environ le même âge, alors c'est pas la peine. **

**Ok. **

Elle n'était pas très bavarde, cette fille. Ça tombait bien, moi non plus. Cependant, je devais tout de même lui poser quelques questions pour pouvoir assurer sa sécurité correctement.

**Tu n'as rien remarqué de spécial jusqu'à présent****? **

**Non**, répondit-elle après réflexion.

**Il faudrait que je puisse entr****er chez toi, pour sentir si l'odeur de ce… traqueur s'y trouve. **

Elle sembla mal à l'aise.

**Le problème, c'est que je vis avec une dame d'un certain âge. Et je ne voudrais pas la choquer en ramenant un garçon dans ma chambre**, m'expliqua-t-elle les joues rosies.

Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect de la situation. Seth avait raison: le monde continuait à tourner et moi, j'étais largué.

**Euh oui, je comprends. Ecoute, va ouvrir la fenêtre de ta chambre, je passerai discrètement par là. C'est laquelle? **

**Celle du côté gauche**, répondit-elle. **Mais je ne sais pas où trouver une échelle**.

Une échelle? Elle était bonne celle-là.

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça**, fanfaronnai-je. **Occupe-toi juste d'ouvrir ta fenêtre**.

Elle m'observa un instant, incrédule, puis se résigna. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entendis le cliquetis indicatif. Je pris mon élan et, en un mouvement fluide, atterris sur le plancher d'une chambre plutôt vieillotte. Iris me regardait silencieusement. Elle avait l'air intimidée.

**C'est un truc de loup**, dis-je pour la rassurer.

Pourquoi je voulais la rassurer, moi? Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à foutre? Peut-être parce que je sentais les battements de son cœur s'accélérer chaque fois que je m'approchais. C'était stupide, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur de moi.

Nous nous assîmes sur son lit et discutâmes des derniers points à envisager. Elle semblait vraiment reconnaissante de notre aide collective. J'ignore pour quelle raison, mais je me mis soudain à repenser à ma conversation avec Seth. Un peu par amour-propre, je décidai de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, que j'étais toujours ouvert au monde. La prochaine fois qu'il me demanderait la couleur des cheveux d'Iris, je serais capable de lui répondre: blonds. Mmmh, Jake, épate-le, sois plus précis. Blonds, ok, mais encore? Regarde attentivement. C'est un blond doré, plutôt foncé. On dirait même qu'il y a des reflets cuivrés selon l'orientation de la lumière. Original. Finalement, ça ne me semblait pas si difficile de voir les gens. Je décidai de pousser plus loin mon expérience. De quoi Seth avait-il parlé aussi? Ah oui, ses yeux. Noirs. Non, bruns très foncés. Ils lui donnent un regard vraiment expressif, d'ailleurs. Si je me concentre, j'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir lire ses pensées…

**Ça va?** demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Je sortis de ma contemplation.

**Euh, oui, désolé**, bafouillai-je. **Je m'étonnais juste de la couleur de tes yeux**, tentai-je de me justifier.

**Ah oui?** Elle semblait sceptique.

C'est vrai, j'aurais pu trouver mieux comme réponse. Elle allait penser que je la draguais.

**Ils sont vachement foncés par rapport à tes cheveux et ta carnation**, m'enfonçai-je ridiculement.

**Euh… oui, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler bronzée. Je pourrais presque passer pour un****e vampire**, se moqua-t-elle.

Sa remarque me serra violemment le cœur.

**Je suis désolée**, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, le regard affolé. **Je ne voulais pas…**

A court de mots, elle se tut et baissa les yeux sur ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait nerveusement. Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Je me levais pour aller entamer ma patrouille quand je m'entendis lui demander :

**Comment tu sais?**

Elle leva la tête, éberluée par ma question.

**Euh… Edward m'a brièvement expliqué. Je suis sincèrement désolée**, ajouta-t-elle après une pause.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais sa sollicitude semblait sincère. Je lui répondis par un maigre sourire, puis m'avançai vers la fenêtre pour partir accomplir ma mission. A cet instant, sa main attrapa mon bras et je sentis qu'elle tentait vainement de me tirer en arrière. Je reculai d'un pas et ouvris la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer un mot qu'elle plaqua son index sur ma bouche.

**Chut**, murmura-t-elle. **Ne bouge pas**.

Ses yeux observaient quelque chose derrière moi.

**C'est ma proprio**, m'expliqua-t-elle tout bas. **Elle appelle son chat. Attendons qu'elle rentre, il ne faut pas qu'elle te voie. **

Nous patientâmes donc quelques instants, temps durant lequel elle laissa son doigt sur ma bouche et sa main sur mon bras. Je me rendis compte que ce contact me perturbait pas mal. Depuis quand un être humain avait-il touché ma peau? Je ne m'en souvenais même pas. A vrai dire, cela faisait des mois que personne ne m'avait ne fut-ce que frôlé, toute espèce confondue. Fini les caresses de Nessie, fini les tapes amicales d'Edward, fini les bastons avec Paul. Tout le monde me fuyait comme la peste et ils avaient bien raison. J'étais devenu asocial. Les mains d'Iris étaient tièdes, comparées à celles trop froides des vampires et celles trop chaudes des loups. Je me surpris à penser que c'était une température agréable, l'équilibre parfait entre mes deux mondes.


	6. Chapter 6

_Re-coucou! Je vous mets deux chapitres presque à la suite_,_ je suis en forme. _

_Merci d'avance pour vos reviews!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

POV Iris

Ma soirée en compagnie de Jacob avait tourné au fiasco. J'avais commis boulette sur boulette. Je serais franchement étonnée s'il remettait un jour les pieds chez moi. C'est donc d'une humeur encore plus massacrante que la veille que je partis travailler. Je traînai mon bourdon toute la journée et fut ravie de voir enfin le soleil se coucher. Alors que je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire des femmes pour me changer, je fus apostrophée par le Docteur Cullen:

**Bonjour Iris**, dit-il de sa voix hypnotique.

**Bonjour Docteur. **

**Comment s'est passée la première patrouille des Quileutes?** voulut-il savoir.

**Rien à signaler. Jacob n'a remarqué aucune odeur suspecte, ni chez Madame Bellefleur, ni sur mon lieu de travail, ni dans les différents endroits que je fréquente. **

**Bien. Espérons que ça dure. Si besoin est, nous ferons revenir Alice. **

**Pour quelle raison?** demandai-je curieuse.

**Ma fille possède un don fort intéressant, celui de voir l'avenir. **

**Ah oui?** m'exclamai-je avec enthousiasme.

**Oui. Bien sûr, cela reste subjectif. Rien n'est gravé dans la pierre. **

**Vous êtes sûr**, dis-je comme pour moi-même.

**Chaque décision entraîne une nouvelle conséquence. Et c'est ainsi que notre futur évolue**, m'expliqua-t-il.

**Quel don étrange. Je me demande si j'aimerais connaître ce que le sort me réserve. J'ose espérer que ce ne sera pas nécessaire. **

Le Docteur Cullen me rassura comme il put, et enfin, il prit congé. Je rentrai chez moi et attendis patiemment mon nouveau protecteur. Lorsqu'il arriva, je reconnus le plus jeune des indiens que j'avais rencontrés chez les Cullen, Seth. Un sourire immense se dessinait sur son visage, rien à voir avec son prédécesseur. Seth respirait la joie de vivre.

Nous restâmes longtemps sur le perron, la température extérieure le permettant ce soir-là. Il me raconta sa vie de jeune loup, la rencontre avec les vampires, l'accouchement horrifique de Bella. Bientôt, vampires et loups-garous n'eurent plus de secret pour moi. J'aimais la présence de Seth. Il était spontané, enthousiaste et plein d'humour. Ça me changeait les idées, il me rendait le sourire.

Pendant plus d'un mois, mes journées se déroulèrent selon le même schéma. Je travaillais et puis, je me laissais chaperonner par un protecteur différent chaque soir, mes préférés étant évidemment Set et Jacob. Celui-ci était donc revenu et faisait des efforts pour se montrer un tant soit peu sociable. Il tentait de prendre de mes nouvelles et faisait semblant d'écouter quand je lui répondais. J'avais perdu tout espoir qu'il puisse un jour oublier sa bien-aimée, mais je souffrais moins de son mutisme, c'était déjà ça.

POV Jacob

Finalement, mes soirées de patrouille furent moins ennuyeuses que prévu. Iris avait le don de vous mettre à l'aise. Elle papotait de tout et de rien et j'en étais venu à l'écouter. Décidément, Seth avait bien plus d'influence sur moi que je n'aurais voulu le reconnaître. Un soir, alors qu'elle me parlait de son pays d'origine et de sa famille, je me surpris à porter mon attention sur sa voix. Rien à voir avec le son suave et parfait que pouvaient produire les vampires, mais je dus admettre que, pour une humaine, elle avait une voix très agréable, voire sensuelle. Et elle riait tout le temps. Par moment, elle me faisait penser à Seth. Cette légèreté, cette insouciance. Bien qu'elle soit plus que probablement traquée par un buveur de sang qui voulait sa mort, elle parvenait à se réjouir de tout ce que la vie lui offrait. Que ce soit Madame Bellefleur, sa propriétaire qu'elle adorait, ou encore sa rencontre avec les Cullen et les Quileutes, elle était reconnaissante pour tout. Il me semblait qu'un jour, j'avais été comme elle. Souriant, heureux. Nous aurions certainement pu être amis à cette époque.

**Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées**, dit-elle soudain, un soir d'octobre.

**Désolé**, dus-je admettre.

**Ce n'est rien. Je te bassine avec mes histoires. **

**Non, pas du tout**, protestai-je vivement. **D'ailleurs, ça me change les idées. **

**Pas assez, de toute évidence**, observa-t-elle tristement.

Elle avait raison. Mon humeur était encore plus lourde qu'à l'habitude, car ce jour-là, je fêtais un anniversaire, celui de mon premier baiser avec Renesmée. Contre toute attente, je me confiai à Iris.

**Je me demande parfois comment je vais finir**, confessai-je les yeux dans le vide.

**Que veux-tu dire?**

**Si… Elle ne revient pas, est-ce que je resterai amorphe, jusqu'à la fin?**

**Je ne pense pas**, répondit-elle avec aplomb.

**Ah bon?**

**Rien que sur le mois qui vient de s'écouler, tu as déjà changé**, m'informa-t-elle.

**C'est-à-dire?**

**Eh bien, tu parles. C'est un grand pas en avant**, dit-elle moqueuse.

**Quoi d'autre?** demandai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

**C'est difficile à expliquer… **

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle réfléchissait, encore une chose que j'avais observée. Je devenais vraiment bon à ce jeu-là.

**Ton attitude est différente. J'ai l'impression que maintenant, j'existe dans ton monde. **

Cette phrase me laissa pantois. Je me sentais compris, vraiment. Mon silence dut l'inquiéter, car elle reprit la parole:

**J'ai dit une connerie?**

**Non, au contraire. Tu arrives à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Je ne dirais pas que je vais mieux, parce que je n'en ai pas l'impression. Mais je me sens moins… seul. J'apprends à te voir et à t'écouter. **

**C'est un bon début**, dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

**Oui, probablement. C'est grâce à Seth**, lui avouai-je.

**Ah oui?**

**Avant que tu n'arrives, chaque jour était un éternel recommencement. Tout était irrémédiablement identique à la veille. Seth a tout de suite vu l'opportunité de me** **réveiller au monde, lorsque les Cullen nous ont mis en contact avec toi. Tu étais la seule «nouveauté» dans nos vies. **

**Je ne m'en plains pas**, voulut-elle me rassurer.

**Il essaie de me faire récupérer ce qu'il appelle mon libre arbitre. **

**Et c'est possible?** demanda-t-elle vraiment intéressée par ce que je lui racontais.

**Je n'en sais rien. Au départ, j'étais persuadé que non. Mais je dois admettre que je fais des choses dont je me serais cru incapable il y encore quelques semaines. **

**Comme quoi?**

**Eh bien, me confier à toi, par exemple**, dis-je en rougissant.

**C'est une bonne étape**, m'encouragea-t-elle.

**Oui. Je devrais informer Seth de mes progrès. Il serait content. **

**C'est quoi le prochain objectif?** voulut-elle savoir.

**Je ne sais pas trop. Seth m'a parlé de voir les gens, les écouter, les sentir, les toucher. **

**Et les goûter**, dit-elle dans un rire.

**A mon avis, ce sera la dernière étape**, plaisantai-je.

Notre conversation me faisait du bien. J'avais souri à plusieurs reprises et c'était beaucoup plus que ce que je n'aurais escompté.

**Donc**, reprit-elle, **tu as déjà vu, écouté et senti. **

**Non, pas senti**, la corrigeai-je.

**Ben, ce n'est pas quelque chose de conscient**, insista-t-elle, **mais tu respires et vu ton odorat, tu dois me sentir, obligatoirement.**

Je me concentrai sur cette remarque logique. Non, elle avait tort. Je respirais, c'est vrai, mais je n'avais jamais prêté attention aux odeurs qui lui étaient liées. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Je me concentrai sur les effluves qui émanaient de mon interlocutrice.

**Ton parfum est composé de bergamote, mandarine et pêche en note de tête. Pour le cœur, je sens de la rose, du jasmin et du nénuphar. Quant au fond, je dirais vanille et sental. Mais il y a autre chose qui se dégage de ta peau… Du concombre? **

**Oui, c'est mon gel douche!** s'enthousiasma-t-elle, fascinée. **Quoi d'autre?**

**Shampooing à la camomille. Et…**

Je me penchai légèrement vers son visage. Ses lèvres sentaient particulièrement bon. Comme à l'habitude lorsque je m'approchais un peu trop près d'elle, son cœur s'affola. J'étais étonné et un peu triste qu'elle me craigne encore après tout ce temps passé ensemble.

**Karité et noix de coco de synthèse, dentifrice à la menthe**, conclus-je en me redressant.

Ses yeux étaient ronds comme des boules de billard.

**Je trouve ça génial**, finit-elle par dire. **Pour une humaine, j'ai le nez plutôt fin, mais je rêverais d'avoir votre odorat. Seth va être content, tu as passé une nouvelle étape. **

**Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il entendait par «sentir»,** dis-je mal à l'aise.

**Ah non? Pourtant, moi je suis bluffée. Je te donne dix sur dix. **

**Merci. Tu es un juge plus clément que lui**, dus-je reconnaître.

**Il veut dire quoi alors?**

**Eh bien, chez les animaux, sentir l'autre peut être un acte… sexuel. Ou du moins, un préliminaire. Mais ce n'est pas se contenter de reconnaître une odeur. Il y a des zones** **particulières qui dégagent plus d'hormones que d'autres et qui donc sont plutôt… stimulantes. **

**Lesquelles?** demanda-t-elle sans prêter attention à la gêne qui me gagnait.

**Le cou et le creux des mains, essentiellement. **

**Oh. On verra ça plus tard**, dit-elle avec humour.

**Oui, j'aime autant. Bon, je vais te laisser dormir. Il faut que je fasse mon tour règlementaire, de toute façon. **

**Ok. Bonne nuit. **

**Bonne nuit. **

Je sautai par la fenêtre et partis à la chasse à la sangsue. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, la solitude ne guida pas mes pensées vers mon imprégnée, mais vers la soirée que je venais de passer avec Iris.

POV Iris

Il sauta par la fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit. Bonne nuit, m'avait-il souhaité. Tu parles! Comment aurais-je pu dormir après tout ce qui venait de se passer? D'abord, il s'était confié à moi ce qui, croyez-moi, relevait du miracle. Ensuite, il y avait eu cette histoire d'odeurs. J'avais manqué défaillir quand il s'était approché de mes lèvres. N'avait-il vraiment aucune idée de l'effet qu'il produisait sur moi? Non, c'était évident. Même s'il m'avait «sentie» ce soir, il ne me considérait pas comme un être sexué. J'étais, au mieux, une bonne copine, au pire, un devoir à accomplir.

Je m'affalai en soupirant sur mon lit et tentai de laisser le sommeil me gagner.


	7. Chapter 7

_Je suis de retour. Pour le moment, je suis assez inspirée, donc je ne vous fais pas trop attendre entre les chapitres. Pourvu que ça dure!_

_Je pense que ce chapitre est assez important. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _

_Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis via review!_

_Supergirl971: merci pour tes messages! C'est hyper encourageant! Moi non plus je ne peux pas voir en peinture Renesmée. Mais... il faudra bien que ça se corse à un moment donné..._

_Clia: je suis ravie que tu aimes. J'ai vraiment essayé d'adapter les dialogues de chaque personnage. Je suis contente si c'est réussi. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

POV Jacob

Le mois d'octobre défila à une allure impressionnante. Jamais le temps n'avait passé aussi vite depuis Son départ. Peu à peu, je retrouvais une certaine bonne humeur. Je vivais toujours dans une nuit permanente, mais quelques étoiles éclairaient à présent cette nuit. Et ces étoiles étaient apparues grâce à Iris. Je savais que j'avais trouvé une amie et je ne la remercierais jamais assez pour le bien qu'elle me faisait.

Ce soir-là, nous devions fêter Halloween. Iris et Seth avaient uni leur force pour me convaincre d'assister à la soirée qui se tenait à la salle des fêtes de Forks. J'avais protesté tant bien que mal, argumentant que nous serions les plus vieux de l'assemblée, mais rien n'y fit. Je me retrouvai donc contraint de les accompagner, las que j'étais de lutter contre ce projet.

POV Iris

Le jour J arriva. Seth et moi avions finalement convaincu Jacob de se joindre à nous pour célébrer Halloween. J'étais excitée comme une puce, car c'était la première fois que nous allions faire quelque chose en dehors de leur mission de protection rapprochée. Bien sûr, étant devenus amis, nous passions plus de temps ensemble que ne le nécessitait ma sauvegarde, mais j'ignore pour quelle raison, nous n'avions jamais quitté les environs de la maison de Madame Bellefleur.

Tous deux devaient passer me prendre pour que nous nous rendions ensemble à la salle des fêtes. J'avais revêtu, pour l'occasion, un petit déguisement de diablesse, vieux reste de mes soirées d'étudiante. Pas très original, je le reconnais, mais très efficace à l'époque. Vers vingt-deux heures, mes cavaliers sonnèrent à la porte. Je dévalai les escaliers et leur ouvris avec l'enthousiasme d'une adolescente de quinze ans. Je découvris un vampire, interprété par Seth, et un cow-boy, magnifiquement représenté par Jacob.

**Salut!** criai-je malgré moi.

**Salut**, rigola Seth.

**Salut**, répéta Jacob, le cerveau semblant tourné au ralenti.

**Bon, c'est parti**, dis-je en récupérant les clés de ma voiture.

**Je peux conduire?** demanda Seth.

**Euh… **

Je lançai un regard interrogatif à Jacob qui me fit un grand non de la tête. J'éclatai de rire et tendis les clés à Seth qui ronchonnait déjà.

**Allez, je te fais confiance. Mais j'y tiens à ma choupette, alors mollo. **

**Tu aimes vivre dangereusement**, murmura Jacob à mon oreille, alors qu'il montait à l'arrière de ma Polo.

Contre toute attente, Seth conduisit très prudemment et nous arrivâmes à destination en un seul morceau.

POV Jacob

Cette fille n'avait peur de rien. Franchement, j'avais beau savoir que Seth avait fini par obtenir son permis, je ne lui aurais laissé conduire ma caisse à aucun prix, même sous la torture. Finalement, il se montra à la hauteur. Je suis certain qu'il avait redoublé d'efforts parce qu'il s'agissait de la voiture d'Iris. Ce petit était vraiment fan de sa nouvelle amie. Et je le comprenais.

Une fois garés, nous descendîmes de voiture. A nouveau, mon regard s'accrocha à la tenue que portait notre cavalière. Auparavant, je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait un aussi beau corps. Mais là, il aurait été difficile de ne pas le constater. Elle portait un minishort rouge à paillettes et un bustier assorti, ainsi que des bottes à hauts talons, rouges elles aussi. Au fil du temps, j'avais appris qu'Iris n'était pas très pudique. Elle parlait facilement de tout et avec tout le monde. Cependant j'ignorais que cela s'appliquait aussi à ses tenues vestimentaires. Nous entrâmes dans la salle et rejoignîmes le bar d'un commun accord. Nous avions décidé la veille que j'endosserais le rôle du Bob. Iris avait longtemps protesté, insinuant gentiment que j'avais besoin de me dérider. Elle avait peut-être un peu raison, toutefois je ne voulais pas priver Seth d'une de ses premières soirées depuis sa majorité. Quant à elle, je souhaitais également qu'elle relâche un peu la pression. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, je savais que notre chasse au vampire la rendait nerveuse. Elle engloutit d'ailleurs sa Margarita en un rien de temps, puis partit à l'assaut de la piste de danse. Tout en sirotant mon coca, je l'observais se déhancher au milieu de la foule.

**C'est quelque chose, hein! **me dit Seth, aussi subtil qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

**A quoi tu joues, nabot? Tu t'es reconverti en agence matrimoniale?**

**Ça te tuerait d'admettre qu'elle te plaît?** s'impatienta-t-il.

**Quoi?** m'exclamai-je avec une surprise non feinte. **Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. **

**Rassure-moi, tu as remarqué que c'est une fille au moins?**

**Très drôle**, soufflai-je.

**Parce que si toi, tu ne l'as pas remarqué, ce n'est pas le cas des trois quarts des mecs de cette salle. **

Ébranlé par son affirmation, je portai mon attention sur la gente masculine qui peuplait les lieux. Et je ne tardai pas à constater qu'un attroupement de mâles en chaleur s'était formé autour d'Iris, qui semblait ne se rendre compte de rien. Elle dansait, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres répétant les paroles de la chanson qui passait. Soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa immédiatement le mien. Dans un sourire, elle tendit le doigt vers moi, m'invitant à la rejoindre sur la piste. J'hésitai quelques secondes, puis poussé violemment par Seth, je m'avançai vers elle. Son sourire s'élargit encore et elle s'empara de mes mains pour m'obliger à me mouvoir. Après des débuts laborieux, je commençai à me laisser aller et profitai de la musique qui résonnait dans mes oreilles. Iris, sans doute enhardie par l'alcool qui s'était mélangé à son sang, vint se coller à moi, son dos plaqué contre mon torse, son bassin imbriqué dans le mien. Ce contact trop intime provoqua une vague de chaleur dans mon ventre et me fit redescendre sur terre. Pris d'une panique inexplicable, je quittai brusquement la salle. Une fois dehors, j'entendis les pas d'Iris derrière moi.

**Jake! Attends!**

Je me retournai et attendis qu'elle arrive à ma hauteur.

**Ça ne va pas?** s'inquiéta-t-elle.

**Si, si, juste un coup de chaud**, mentis-je. **Il y a vraiment trop de monde là-dedans. **

**C'est vrai que c'est assez suffocant. Tu veux que je te laisse seul? **

**J'en sais rien**, répondis-je honnêtement.

Elle rit doucement.

**Bon. Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu saches. **

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence ininterrompu, Seth finit par nous rejoindre.

**Tout roule?** demanda-t-il, hilare.

**Arrête de rire**, le gronda Iris. **Jake s'est senti mal. On devrait peut-être rentrer**, proposa-t-elle un peu à contrecœur.

**Non, ça va aller**, répondis-je. **Je vais me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage.**

Je me levai et les abandonnai dehors.

POV Iris

Jacob semblait vraiment mal et ça m'inquiétait.

**C'est de ta faute**, m'interpela Seth en riant. **Fallait te déguiser en sorcière. Ta tenue, c'est un appel à la crise cardiaque. **

**P****eut-être, mais c'est malgré tout plus subtil que ton déguisement de vampire. Y a que toi qui comprends ton humour, tu sais ça? **

**Oh****, pas la peine d'essayer de jouer les méchantes, madame la séductrice. **

**Séductrice, tu parles! Je pourrais être déguisée en Eve qu'il ne se retournerait même pas, **dis-je amère**. **

**Pas sûr. Mais c'est quand tu veux, pour la tenue d'Eve. **

**N'y pense même pas, louveteau. **

Il éclata de rire et je finis par me joindre à lui.

**Tu sais**, dis-je radoucie, **tu devrais arrêter de te mêler des affaires de Jacob. Au final, tout le monde souffrira, moi la première**.

Il réfléchit un instant, son visage soudain sérieux.

**Si Elle revient…** murmura-t-il.

**Oui, par exemple. **

**Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. **

**Je m'en doute bien**, le rassurai-je.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et déposai un baiser sur son front. Nous finîmes par rejoindre Jacob à l'intérieur, bien décidés à profiter encore de la soirée. Je tentai tant bien que mal de faire abstraction de l'attitude de mon Apollon qui, pour la première fois depuis des semaines, avait retrouvé son air froid et distant.

POV Jacob

Le reste de la soirée traîna en longueur. Mon esprit n'était plus à la fête et je m'ennuyais ferme. Pourtant, j'avais de quoi penser. J'étais incapable de comprendre ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Bien sûr, Iris était une très belle fille, j'avais eu maintes fois l'occasion de m'en apercevoir. Mais mon corps semblait mort depuis si longtemps que j'avais oublié que je restais un homme. Oui, ce devait être ça, une simple réaction physique.

Enfin, mes acolytes se décidèrent à rentrer. Je pris le volant, comme prévu, et le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Lorsque nous fûmes tous sortis de voiture, j'interpelai Iris:

**Je vais profiter d'être là pour faire un rapide tour de surveillance. Tu laisses ta fenêtre ouverte?**

**Ok**, répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Je priai Seth de rentrer chez lui et entamai ma patrouille en faisant le tour du pâté de maisons. Rien à signaler, comme d'habitude. Rassuré sur les environs, je retournai jusque chez Iris et m'introduisis sans bruit dans sa chambre. Sa respiration m'indiqua qu'elle dormait déjà. Toutefois, je constatai avec étonnement qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarqué à cause de ma température corporelle, mais la nuit était vraiment fraîche. Quel con de lui avoir demandé de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte, elle était frigorifiée à présent! Comme mon odorat m'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'elle ne courait aucun danger, je refermai la fenêtre et décidai de quitter les lieux par la porte d'entrée. Madame Bellefleur dormait elle aussi et j'avais la chance de pouvoir me déplacer sans faire de bruit. Alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre d'Iris, une idée saugrenue germa dans mon esprit, celle de la réchauffer avant de partir. En soi, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Elle était littéralement morte de froid et j'avais la possibilité de remédier à ce problème. Mais le fait était que un, elle craignait toujours ma proximité et deux, je ne voulais pas réitérer l'expérience de la danse de ce soir. J'hésitai un instant sur le pas de la porte. Puis, constatant que ses tremblements ne se calmaient pas, je la rejoignis doucement dans son lit. A mon arrivée, elle hoqueta un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas. Je la pris dans mes bras et attendis ainsi que ma chaleur gagne son corps. Ses cheveux sentaient la cigarette et l'alcool, mais son visage embaumait la mangue et le concombre. Ainsi, elle avait eu le courage de prendre une douche, mais pas de se laver les cheveux. Je ris en silence et resserrai un peu mon étreinte. En plus d'être agréablement tiède, sa peau me semblait douce et réconfortante. Décidément, le contact humain m'avait manqué.

POV Iris

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, en proie à une terreur nocturne. Des bras m'enserraient solidement. Je voulus hurler, mais immédiatement, une main anormalement chaude m'en empêcha.

**C'est moi, Jacob. N'aie pas peur**.

Alors que ma respiration se calmait, il libéra ma bouche et relâcha son étreinte.

**Euh… salut**, tentai-je un peu mal à l'aise.

**Salut**, répondit-il en souriant. **Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, je suis désolé. **

**Pas de problème, je survivrai. Mais je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit?**

**Euh, oui. Tu avais froid, tu tremblais comme une feuille, alors j'ai pensé que… je pourrais jouer les radiateurs. C'est de ma faute si tu avais laissé la fenêtre ouverte, j'ai voulu réparer**, m'expliqua-t-il, franchement gêné.

**C'est gentil, merci. **

**Tu m'en veux?** demanda-t-il inquiet.

**Bien sûr que non. Je me demande juste comment tu aurais réagi si j'avais été nue sous mes couvertures. **

Il sembla un instant sous le choc.

**Je n'y avais pas pensé**, dit-il enfin.

**A vrai dire, je dors toujours toute nue**, l'informai-je. **Sauf là, parce que je mourais de froid. **

**Bien, à l'avenir, j'arrêterai de me prendre pour un radiateur. **

**Non, je trouve ça franchement agréable. Disons plutôt qu'à l'avenir, je m'engage à dormir habillée. **

Nous rîmes de bon cœur. Enfin, comme j'étais bien réchauffée par son intervention, je fus contrainte de lui rendre ses bras et sa liberté pour qu'il puisse rentrer se reposer.


	8. Chapter 8

_C'est encore moi! Je devrais m'empêcher de poster aussi vite, je ne vous laisse pas assez de suspens. _

_Mais bon, ça compensera mes futurs jours sans inspiration où le délais entre chaque post augmentera. Ou pas. _

_Bon, Leilani972, je ne peux pas commencer ce chapitre sans te faire une super dédicace. Merci pour toutes tes reviews, ça m'a vraiment touchée!_

_Surtout ne relâchez pas la cadence, il n'y a rien qui me fasse plus plaisir!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8**

POV Iris

Cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween accompagna mes rêves durant plusieurs semaines. Je ne me lassais pas de me rappeler la chaleur de son corps collé au mien et de son souffle dans mes cheveux. Le temps passait et je me surprenais à espérer réellement qu'il retrouve un jour son libre arbitre. J'étais d'ailleurs assez mal à l'aise lorsque c'était au tour d'Edward d'assurer ma protection. J'ignorais ce que pourrait engendrer une éventuelle relation entre Jacob et moi. Un soir, Edward décida de répondre à mes questions silencieuses.

**Je ne considère pas que Jacob appartienne à ma fille. Je sais qu'elle vit ses propres expériences de son côté. Il serait donc malvenu de lui reprocher d'en faire autant. Néanmoins, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Le jour où elle reviendra, tout ce que tu auras pu construire s'effondrera en un instant. Je ne dis pas cela pour te blesser, mais uniquement pour te prévenir. **

**Je sais**, répondis-je doucement. **Et je suis un peu perdue. Parfois je me dis que je devrais quitter Forks pour me protéger et passer à autre chose. Mais quand je le regarde, je vois qu'il a réappris à sourire et je sais alors que je serai incapable de l'abandonner. Je ne suis peut-être qu'une lanterne dans sa nuit éternelle, toutefois je n'accepterai jamais de le replonger dans l'obscurité. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle reste au Canada? **demandai-je après une pause.

**Je n'en sais rien**** pour le moment. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. **

Le lendemain, c'était au tour de Jacob d'effectuer sa ronde de surveillance. Il avait, depuis quelques temps, pris l'habitude de me veiller de près. Hormis un petit tour du quartier, il passait le reste de la nuit allongé dans mon lit. Nous discutions des heures durant, jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue. Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il atterrit sur mon plancher, son visage se figea.

**Quelqu'un est venu ici**, dit-il d'une voix dure.

Mon cœur s'emballa instantanément.

**Par «quelqu'un», tu veux dire un vampire?** demandai-je, gagnée par la panique.

Il opina.

**J'appelle les autres, passe-moi ton portable**, m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis en silence.

**Seth, c'est Jacob. Il faut que tu préviennes Sam et sa meute. Un vampire s'est introduit chez Iris. Il faut qu'on retrouve sa trace cette nuit. Quand tu auras transmis l'info, rejoins-moi sur place. Tu monteras la garde. Pas de «mais», grouille-toi. **

Il raccrocha. Son regard était dur et froid.

**Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas monter la garde toi-même?** demandai-je affolée.

**Seth est le plus jeu****ne. Je préfère le tenir éloigné du combat. **

**Et pas toi? Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas tous les deux? Si ce vampire décide de revenir sur ses pas, vous ne serez pas trop de deux. **

Mon ton était suppliant.

**Il ne reviendra pas ici ce soir. Ce serait stupide de sa part. Et certainement pas après avoir flairé nos odeurs. **

**Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles**, assénai-je au bord de l'hystérie.

Son regard se radoucit, ainsi que sa voix.

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. J'ai connu bien pire, tu sais. Je ne risque rien**.

Comme une enfant qui boude, je m'assis sur le lit et croisai les bras sur ma poitrine. Jacob éclata de rire. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il s'agenouilla devant moi et posa ses mains chaudes sur mes genoux.

**Écoute-moi, Iris. Ce genre de situation, c'est presque une formalité pour moi. Et puis, je ne serai pas seul. La meute de Sam est certainement déjà en route. **

**Justement**, bougonnai-je. **Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller. **

**Je ne te connaissais pas ce tempérament de boudeuse**, me taquina-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et relâchai ma pose d'enfant capricieuse. Il sourit, posa un baiser sur mon front (c'était la première fois que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec ma peau) et s'avança vers la fenêtre.

**Seth est là. Je vais lui dire de monter pour qu'il mémorise l'odeur. Après, il te laissera dormir et restera dehors. **

**Comme si j'allais pouvoir fermer l'œil**, commentai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et appela Seth. Une fois l'odeur de l'intrus identifiée, Seth sauta par la fenêtre, suivi de près par son Alpha. Je la refermai derrière eux, puis regagnai mon lit où je fondis en larmes. Je pleurais de peur. Peur que ce vampire ne réapparaisse, peur que Jacob ne revienne pas. Lentement, très lentement, je finis tout de même par m'endormir, les yeux encore baignés de larmes.

Tard dans la nuit, je fus réveillée par un bruit familier: quelqu'un lançait des cailloux contre ma fenêtre. Je me précipitai pour ouvrir celle-ci et découvris Jacob, en un seul morceau, qui s'impatientait quelques mètres plus bas. Je me reculai et il me rejoignit dans ma chambre. Lorsqu'il eut atterri, je me jetai dans ses bras et éclatai à nouveau en sanglots. Il me serra contre lui.

**Chut**, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. **Tout va bien. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. **

**Que s'est-il passé?** demandai-je en essayant de ravaler mes larmes.

**On a fini par le retrouver, à une centaine de kilomètres vers l'Ouest. **

**Et? **l'encourageai-je à continuer.

**Et on s'est occupé de lui. **

**Il est mort?**

**Oui**, répondit-il dans un souffle.

Je pleurai de plus belle, mais de soulagement cette fois-ci. Jacob me porta jusqu'à mon lit, s'installa à côté de moi et enfin, me reprit dans ses bras. Doucement, la chaleur de son corps m'apaisa et je finis par me calmer. Cependant, une autre révélation plus que désagréable s'imposa à moi: maintenant que le danger n'existait plus, Jacob n'aurait plus aucune raison de passer ses nuits avec moi. Anéantie par cette évidence, je me cramponnai plus fort à lui et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'inspirai à pleins poumons l'odeur enivrante qui se dégageait de son cou. Instantanément, je sentis son corps se figer.

POV Jacob

À l'unisson du mien, son corps se figea. J'en étais certain, elle m'avait «senti». Soudain, tout s'éclaircit dans mon esprit: son cœur ne s'emballait pas parce que je l'effrayais, mais parce qu'elle… m'aimait. Non, je ne voulais pas y croire! Je ne pouvais pas jouer ce rôle qui m'avait tant fait souffrir par la passé! Et pourtant, elle connaissait mon histoire. Qu'attendait-elle de moi? Lentement, je brisai l'immobilité de nos corps et m'assit sur le lit. Elle se redressa, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus bruyante.

**Jake… je… ****suis désolée… **

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues.

**Non**, murmurai-je, **c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir compris. Peut-être que j'aurais pu t'épargner toute cette souffrance.**

Une boule douloureuse me serrait la gorge. Je tentai tant bien que mal de ravaler mon chagrin. Il était hors de question que je l'accable davantage en pleurant devant elle.

**Je suis désolé**, répétai-je dans un souffle.

À court de mots, je me levai du lit et quittai la chambre d'Iris par la fenêtre. Sans plus attendre, je me transformai et courus aussi vite que mes pattes me le permettaient. Je voulais oublier, retourner à une nuit sans étoile. Mais ni l'adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines, ni le vent violent sur mon museau ne purent atténuer la peine qui me déchirait le cœur.

_Que se passe-t-il__?_ demanda la voix de Seth dans ma tête.

_J'ai besoin d'être seul. _

_Pourquoi vous infliges-tu cette douleur? _voulut-il savoir quand il eut compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Comme si c'était un choix!_ m'emportai-je.

_Bien sûr que c'en est un! Tu es tombé amoureux d'elle et tu refuses de l'admettre! Au nom de quoi? Je te le demande. _

_Même si c'était vrai, qu'ai-je à lui offrir? Quelles promesses puis-je lui faire?_

_T'as raison, mon pote. Si tu veux, je peux faire des promotions sur le Prozac. T'as même pas vingt-cinq ans que tu as déjà prévu d'arrêter de vivre. Bordel, tu me soules. Je me casse, je préfère te laisser divaguer tout seul. Tu m'appelles si t'as des trucs intelligents à dire. Ah oui, au fait, elle ne t'a jamais rien demandé, si je ne m'abuse. A bon entendeur, salut. _

Le silence se fit enfin dans mon esprit. Inconsciemment, j'avais ralenti mon allure. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où j'avais couru, mais les odeurs m'étaient toujours familières. Soudain, je reconnus les environs. J'étais revenu sur mes pas et je me trouvais à quelques mètres de la maison de Madame Bellefleur...

POV Iris

C'était fini. Il avait sauté par la fenêtre et disparu dans la nuit. Je m'écroulai sur le sol, alors que mon corps était secoué de violents soubresauts. Je n'avais pas imaginé que la douleur de son rejet serait aussi intense. Pourtant, je savais à quoi m'en tenir, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je me laissai aller à cette brûlure qui dévorait mon cœur et bientôt le contrecoup de cette horrible soirée m'assomma. Je concentrai mes dernières forces pour me remettre au lit et tombai dans un demi-sommeil peuplé de cauchemars.

Un bruit feutré m'éveilla soudain. L'angoisse me tétanisa, si bien que pendant quelques secondes j'en oubliai de respirer. Lorsque l'intrus se glissa sous mes couvertures, je reconnus l'étrange chaleur et l'odeur apaisante de l'homme que j'aimais. Je n'osais pas faire le moindre mouvement, de peur que cette illusion disparaisse. Il me prit dans ses bras et me colla contre son corps parfait. J'entendais son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Avec une douceur infinie, il déposa un baiser sur mon front; je sentais son souffle dans mes cheveux. Puis, il embrassa mes yeux, recueillant du bout des lèvres les dernières larmes qui y perlaient. Enfin, il souleva mon menton délicatement et effleura ma bouche de la sienne. Tendrement, il m'embrassa, caressant mes lèvres avec sa langue. J'avais quitté ma léthargie et je m'agrippais de toutes mes forces à son cou. Notre baiser devint plus fougueux. Il me pressa plus fort contre lui, si bien que je finis par manquer d'air. Alors, il me relâcha, enfouit son visage dans mon cou et inspira intensément l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Pour la cent-vingt-cinquième fois de la soirée, je fondis en larmes. Mais enfin, c'était des larmes de joie.


	9. Chapter 9

_Voici la suite des événements. Je sens que les sadiques qui se cachent parmi vous vont être satisfaites..._

_MissMa: Suffit de demander! Madame est servie. Lol! _

_Lazy17: Je vois bien que toi aussi tu es fan de Renesmée. Je ne sais pas encore si je la ferai partir en larmes... Je préfère garder le suspens. Pour les chapitres, tu as tout à fait raison. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai fait le choix d'en faire des plus courts pour pouvoir en poster plus souvent. _

_Supergirl971: je suis super touchée, surtout que j'adore aussi ce que tu fais. Au moins, vous êtes toutes d'accord: Renesmée doit se faire remballer vite fait. Est-ce ce qu'il se passera? A voir... Au fait, j'ai adoré t'imaginer en plein cours pendant que tu lisais ma fic. J'étais morte de rire!_

_Leilani972: Comment te dire? D'abord, tes reviews m'ont toutes super émue. Surtout qu'étant fan de tes fics, je suis flattée. Ensuite, il faut que tu saches que tu as joué un rôle magistral dans la rédaction de ce chapitre. J'étais en manque d'inspiration, comme tu le sais, puis j'avais décidé de m'orienter sur un petit lemon. Mais quand j'ai reçu ta réponse, tu m'as ouvert les yeux et c'est grâce à toi si ce soir, toutes mes lectrices vont rester sur leur faim. Je leur ai prévu une réserve de muffins pour te lapider. Pense à te cacher convenablement... _

_Sans déconner, merci pour votre soutien et votre enthousiasme, c'est un vrai bonheur. Merci!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9**

POV Jacob

**Jacob…** murmura-t-elle, la voix éraillée.

**Pardonne-moi, je suis un abruti**.

**Je ne te demandais rien, tu sais. **

**Oui, je le sais. Mais je serais fou de laisser disparaître les étoiles que tu as fait naître dans ma vie. **

**C'est une nuit étoilée alors maintenant?** demanda-t-elle un timide sourire aux lèvres.

**Oui. La plus belle qui soit**.

Je replongeai sur sa bouche douce comme de la soie. Son haleine sucrée emplissait mes narines. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre connaissance. Je sentais son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, mais j'étais rassuré que ça ne soit pas de peur. Elle agrippa mes cheveux et se pressa encore contre moi, enroulant une de ses jambes autour de ma taille. J'avais déraisonnablement envie d'elle, mais l'idée de lui faire l'amour m'effrayait. C'était ma première fois et je devais être honnête avec elle.

**Iris, je… attends, s'il te plaît**, dis-je entre deux baisers enflammés.

**Qu'y a-t-il?** demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

**Je dois t'avouer… quelque chose**.

Je n'osais pas croiser son regard, tant la situation me mettait mal à l'aise.

**Je t'écoute, tu peux tout me dire**, m'encouragea-t-elle.

**Eh bien… je n'ai encore jamais… **

Je ne parvins pas à terminer ma phrase, mais je sus à son silence qu'elle avait compris.

POV Iris

Alors, celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vue venir! Jacob était-il réellement en train de m'avouer qu'il était toujours vierge? Non, c'était impossible. Pas un homme aussi beau, aussi parfait. Son corps était un véritable appel au vice! Si je m'étais écoutée, je l'aurais violé depuis des mois. Bon, il fallait que je réagisse, sans quoi il risquait de se vexer.

**Tu n'as jamais…? Pas même avec Elle?**

J'avais compris avec le temps qu'il valait mieux éviter de prononcer son prénom.

**Non. Après notre premier baiser, j'ai voulu prendre mon temps pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle était encore si jeune. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire à son mode de croissance. Je dois reconnaître que ça me perturbait. Et puis, Elle est partie. **

**Et avant Elle? **insistai-je.

Il sembla encore un peu plus mal à l'aise.

**J'ai été longtemps amoureux d'une fille. Mais elle m'a toujours préféré un autre. Et comme je n'étais pas du genre à papillonner… **

**Eh ben!** m'exclamai-je. **Quel gâchis!**

Il rit devant mon air ébahi. Puis, comme je ne disais plus rien, il osa enfin plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

**Tu vas partir en courant?** demanda-t-il penaud.

**Ah non! Il va falloir que tu trouves autre chose pour te débarrasser de moi. Mais je vais devoir essayer de calmer mes ardeurs. Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre la pression. **

**Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais patienter!** dit-il avec une spontanéité débordante.

J'éclatai de rire à mon tour et déposai un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

**Tu ne préfèrerais pas attendre d'être sûr?** insistai-je.

**Sûr d'en avoir envie? Sûr d'être amoureux de toi? Tout ça je le sais déjà**, dit-il en me fixant intensément dans les yeux.

Mon cœur faillit bondir hors de ma poitrine. Cet aveu implicite de ses sentiments me rendait folle de joie. Je lui sautai au cou et écrasai ma bouche sur la sienne. Il me rendit mon baiser et se laissa tomber sur le lit, sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte. Je me retrouvai sur lui, à califourchon, ses mains caressant mon dos, les miennes dans ses cheveux. La proximité de nos corps (et la chaleur du sien, il faut bien le dire) me faisait brûler de désir. Je le voulais comme je n'avais encore jamais voulu personne. Notre baiser devint fougueux, urgent, presque violent. A bout de souffle, je me relevai un instant pour profiter du spectacle. Je ne connaissais rien d'aussi beau que lui. Son torse si parfait était à lui seul un appel à la luxure. Du bout des doigts, je traçai des arabesques sur sa peau nue. Il frissonna, s'empara de ma chemise de nuit et la fit voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me retrouvai en petite culotte, devant lui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps intimidée par ma semi-nudité. Son regard m'enveloppa d'une chaleur réconfortante.

**Tu es magnifique**, dit-il dans un souffle.

J'essayai de ne pas penser à le comparaison dont je pouvais souffrir avec la demi-vampire. D'un clignement d'yeux, je chassai cette idée et me penchai sur le corps de mon Apollon. Quand ma poitrine entra en contact avec son torse, un doux frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je souris en pensant que sa peau et la mienne étaient faites pour s'entendre. Moi qui avais toujours froid en plus, ça tombait bien. Je plongeai une nouvelle fois mon regard dans le sien et la vérité m'éclata au visage: j'étais folle, raide dingue amoureuse de lui, bien plus encore que ce que je n'avais pu imaginer. Un peu ébranlée par la violence de ce que mon cœur ressentait, je récupérai le drap pour me couvrir le buste.

**Que se passe-t-il?** demanda Jacob visiblement inquiet de mon changement d'attitude.

**Rien, enfin, rien de grave, rassure-toi. Mais je… je pense qu'on ne devrait pas précipiter les choses. Je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses par avoir des remords. **

**Des remords? Mais de quoi tu parles?**

**Jake, je… Je ne sais pas si tu as conscience de ce que je ressens pour toi, mais crois-moi, même moi ça me dépasse. **

**Mais je… **

Je posai un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'intimer au silence.

**Je sais ce que tu as dit et je te crois. Je n'en espérais pas tant. Simplement, je préfère qu'on prenne notre temps. **

**Tu penses que je vais fuir du jour au lendemain?** demanda-t-il tristement.

**Je ne pensais même pas à ça encore. Mais je ne veux pas que demain matin, tu te demandes ce que tu as fait. Tout ça est trop soudain. **

**Ok, comme tu voudras**, dit-il enfin.

**Tu m'en veux?**

**Bien sûr que non. Je comprends. Et probablement que tu as raison. Mais il va falloir établir des règles, si tu ne veux pas que je te saute dessus sans arrêt**, reprit-il avec bonne humeur.

**Quel genre de règles?** demandai-je en riant.

**Pour commencer, tu vas remettre ta chemise de nuit**.

J'éclatai de rire et m'exécutai de bonne grâce.

**Ensuite?**

**Dorénavant, tu ne te laves plus. **

Je riais aux éclats devant son air sérieux, j'avais du mal à reprendre ma respiration.

**Je ne plaisante pas. Tu sens trop bon. Ça me rend fou. **

**Vu le détail que tu m'en avais donné l'autre fois, j'avais plutôt l'impression que je sentais la cocote. **

**Ce n'est pas parce que je peux capter toutes les odeurs qui te caractérisent qu'elles ne vont pas bien ensemble. C'est un mariage subtil. **

**Oh, comme tu parles bien… parfois. **

Il se jeta sur moi et m'emprisonna dans ses bras de géant.

**Tu m'étouffes**, dis-je en exagérant à peine.

**Demande pardon. **

**Dans tes rêves!**

Il resserra un peu son étreinte. La chaleur qu'il dégageait me faisait presque suffoquer, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire. De peur de me faire mal, il me relâcha de lui-même. Je pris un air de vainqueur et un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

**T'es nul comme bourreau**, assénai-je.

**C'est parce que je suis amoureux de ma victime**, répondit-il le regard pétillant.

Je posai mes mains sur ses joues brûlantes et l'embrassai tendrement. Mais bien vite, le contact de sa langue sur la mienne me fit tourner la tête et mes ardeurs reprirent le pas sur ma raison. Sans doute cela provoquait-il la même réaction chez lui, car il encercla mon buste dans ses bras et me fit basculer sous lui. Dans un état second, je me laissai envahir par la chaleur de son corps, enroulai mes jambes autour de son dos et m'agrippai de nouveau à ses cheveux. Je voulais me fondre en lui, je voulais que jamais plus ma peau n'ait à survivre sans le contact de la sienne. Je sentais son excitation s'intensifier entre mes jambes, j'allais craquer, je le savais, il fallait que je dise quelque chose.

**On n'était pas en train d'établir des règles? **demandai-je alors qu'il s'attaquait au lobe de mon oreille.

**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**, répondit-il sans scrupule entre deux mordillements.

**Jake…** murmurai-je lascivement.

J'allais baisser les armes quand il se releva doucement, un peu contre son gré. Il s'assit à l'autre extrémité du lit et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer.

**Tu sais, je ne suis pas le genre de mec à avoir des remords…** dit-il en s'avançant à nouveau vers moi tel un prédateur vers sa proie.

Je lui balançai un oreiller à la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Tu ne m'aides pas, franchement!** fis-je mine de râler.

**Ok, je vais être sage. Parlons d'autre chose. Comment va Madame Bellefleur?**

**T'es sérieux?** demandai-je interloquée.

**Ben quoi? Je ne connais que deux remèdes pour faire redescendre la pression: les sandwiches et les grands-mères. Etant donné que j'ai tout le temps faim, j'essaie d'éviter de penser à de la bouffe. Il ne reste que les grands-mères. En même temps, théoriquement, ça peut aussi être de la nourriture pour les loups. Ce qui signifie que toi, tu es le petit chaperon rouge**, dit-il l'air coquin.

**Couché!** m'exclamai-je, perdue dans son raisonnement d'aliéné. **Bon, parlons mères-grands, alors. **

Il rit, revint s'installer sagement près de moi, puis il prit ma main dans la sienne et entrelaça tendrement nos doigts. Ça peut sembler anodin, mais ce geste gonfla mon cœur de bonheur.

**Raconte**, dit-il avec un intérêt non simulé.

**Eh bien, elle a évidemment compris depuis des lustres qu'il y avait régulièrement quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Elle ne m'en a pas parlé directement, mais je le vois à sa façon de me regarder. Ce n'est pas vraiment un jugement, mais plutôt de l'inquiétude, je dirais. **

**Elle t'aime beaucoup. Sans doute se fait-elle du souci. Surtout qu'elle ne me croise jamais. Elle doit se demander qui est cet amoureux fantôme. **

**Tu veux que je lui dise que c'est toi?**

**Sauf si tu as honte de lui avouer que tu embrasses un loup… **

**Je m'en tiendrai à «**_**Je fréquente un Indien de la Réserve. Le plus beau là, vous voyez?**_**». Pour le côté gore, j'attendrai qu'elle… meure d'autre chose. **

Il éclata de rire.

**Désolée, c'est mon humour d'infirmière**, m'excusai-je.

**Pas de souci, j'adore l'humour noir. Alors comme ça, c'est moi le plus beau?** demanda-t-il, fier comme un paon.

**J'ai raté une occasion de me taire, je le sens bien là. **

**Non. C'est normal que je sois flatté qu'une si belle femme s'intéresse à moi. Avec tous les mecs qui te tournent autour, j'ai de la chance que tu m'aies choisi. **

**Je ne t'ai pas choisi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi dès que je t'ai vu. Et au fil du temps, mes sentiments n'ont fait que s'accroître. En plus, aucun mec ne me tourne autour. J'ai pris le premier qui passait par là, en fait. Un peu plus et c'était Seth, plaisantai-je. Ou pire: Edward. **

**Impossible, tu ne supportes pas le froid. **

**C'est pas faux. **

Il sourit, puis posa sa tête sur mon épaule, ses bras à nouveau enroulés autour de moi.

**Le jour se lève**, me dit-il alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

**J'ai remarqué. **

**On devrait peut-être dormir, **proposa-t-il. 

**Oui, c'est une idée à creuser. **

**Creusons, creusons… **

Sa respiration s'intensifia et je sus qu'il s'était endormi. Je fermai les yeux et, à mon tour, me laissai gagner par le sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je ne fis aucun cauchemar.


	10. Chapter 10

_Aaah! Qu'est-ce que je m'éclate quand je joue les sadiques! Vous allez m'envoyer des conserves à la tête à la fin de ce chapitre!_

_Leilani: c'est de ta faute! Le sadisme est communicatif! ;-) Bientôt, j'aurai plus d'ennemies qu'autre chose! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Encore merci pour tes super reviews qui me gonflent à bloc!_

_mmev: je suis contente que ça te plaise. Désolée par contre, mais tu vas devoir encore patienter un peu, je fais durer le suspens... _

_aliCetwiligthF.F: Désolée de t'avoir laissée sur ta faim, mais je vire sadique pour le moment... Ravie que tu aimes ma fic en tout cas! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. Même s'il va falloir être encore un peu patiente... _

_Mrs Esmee Cullen: Oui, parfois je me dis que je devrais vous faire languir plus longtemps, mais en fait, je suis la première impatiente. Lol! T'inquiète, ils ont eu le bon. Le futur danger viendra d'ailleurs... Par contre, je n'envisage pas de suite à l'Appel des Corps, car je ne suis pas très fan du personnage de Bella. Désolée. Peut-être que je changerai d'avis un jour, mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. _

_supergirl971: Aie ouille! Arrête avec tes muffins! C'est Leilani qui m'a donné l'idée, puis elle m'influence avec son sadisme. C'est contagieux! Tu vas encore plus vouloir me lapider après ce chapitre-ci, à mon avis. *se planque déjà sous son bureau* Mais t'inquiète, c'est bien prévu au programme. Obsédée du lemon comme je suis, je ne pourrais pas faire une histoire sans quelques bonnes Margarita! ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

POV Jacob

Je m'éveillai avec l'impression d'avoir fait un très long rêve. Mais le corps étendu dans mes bras me rappela bien vite que cette merveilleuse nuit n'avait pas été que le fruit de mon imagination. Iris dormait encore, sa respiration lente et régulière me le confirmait. La température de son corps avait légèrement augmenté et sa peau n'en paraissait que plus douce. Je passai lentement mes doigts le long de son bras nu. Je ne voulais pas l'éveiller, mais je devais faire preuve d'un self-control surhumain pour ne pas la serrer violemment dans mes bras. J'aurais pu lui faire du mal par trop de fougue ou d'empressement, car ce qu'elle provoquait en moi était difficilement contrôlable. Je me décalai légèrement de son étreinte pour pouvoir la contempler à loisir. Son visage semblait si paisible, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour profiter un instant du don d'Edward et partager ainsi ses rêves.

Edward. Il fallait certainement que je lui parle de la situation. Non pas que j'aie à me justifier auprès de lui, mais c'était simplement une marque de respect envers lui et sa famille. Malgré nos différences, ils m'avaient accepté parmi eux et je leur devais reconnaissance et honnêteté. Penser au Cullen m'obligea à penser à Renesmée. Bien sûr, je souffrais toujours de son absence et l'impression que mon soleil avait disparu ne me quittait pas. Toutefois, je me sentais enfin capable de vivre sans. J'étais heureux, réveillé et j'allais passer le reste de ma vie sous une nuit remplie d'étoiles. Ça me convenait très bien. Malheureusement, je ne pus empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder et il me soumit sournoisement l'idée qu'Elle pourrait un jour revenir. Que se passerait-il alors? Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il se passerait. À peine mes yeux se poseraient sur Elle que tous mes souvenirs d'Iris voleraient en éclat: son odeur, son rire, sa peau, le goût de ses baisers et même son magnifique visage d'ange. J'essayai de chasser cette image de ma tête, mais rien n'y fit. J'étais mort de trouille. Et si j'avais le choix? Quel serait-il? Je pourrais peut-être fuir avec Iris et ne plus jamais croiser le regard de Renesmée. Quel manque serait le plus fort? Si je pouvais lutter contre l'imprégnation, serait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais? Ma tête allait exploser quand je fus sorti de mes réflexions par un gémissement d'Iris. Ses muscles s'activaient doucement, je le sentais, elle allait se réveiller. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement et un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rose tendre, alors tous mes doutes furent balayés en un instant. Je n'aurais souhaité être nulle part ailleurs.

POV Iris

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je constatai avec soulagement que je n'avais pas rêvé. Jacob était allongé dans mon lit, me tenant tendrement dans ses bras. Son regard doux était posé sur moi et sa bouche souriait inconsciemment. Ses cheveux en bataille le faisaient paraître plus jeune; il était à croquer. Je frottai mon nez contre son torse et inspirai à grandes bouffées son odeur boisée. J'avais envie de lui dire que c'était là mon plus beau réveil, mais aucun son ne franchit mes lèvres. Je me sentais trop bien que pour pouvoir parler. Il me serra un peu plus fort contre lui et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. La chaleur dégagée par son corps me maintenait dans une agréable torpeur. J'aurais pu aisément me rendormir, mais la puissante lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux m'informa qu'il devait certainement être plus de midi. C'était mon jour de repos, mais quand même!

**Je vais aller parler à Edward**, me dit-il soudain.

**Euh… ok. Tu es sûr? Rien ne presse. **

**De toute façon, il le saura dès qu'il sera face à l'un de nous deux. **

**Oui, mais vu que ma protection ne doit plus être assurée, je n'ai aucune raison de me retrouver en sa présence**, justifiai-je.

**Je préfère être honnête avec lui**, insista-t-il.

**Que comptes-tu lui dire?**

**Je pense que je n'aurai pas beaucoup besoin de parler. Il lira en moi avant que je n'aie ouvert la bouche. **

**Et que lira-t-il?** voulus-je savoir.

Il rit et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

**Il verra que je tombe amoureux. Chaque instant. C'est une douce chute qui ne s'arrête pas. **

Je rougis de plaisir et me cachai dans son cou. Il rit de nouveau et passa sa main libre dans mes cheveux.

Après une dernière étreinte, il déposa un baiser sur mon front, se leva, enfila ses baskets et sauta par la fenêtre. Je restai allongée sur le dos et contemplai longuement le plafond, attendant probablement qu'il me tombe sur la tête. Je m'interdis de penser à l'avenir et décidai de sauter dans une douche bien chaude. Une fois propre, habillée et maquillée, j'eus envie de rendre une petite visite à mon ami Seth. Je récupérai les clés de ma voiture et me mis en route vers la Réserve de la Push.

POV Jacob

J'arrivai quelques instants plus tard chez les Cullen. Edward vint m'ouvrir avant que je n'eus à frapper à la porte.

**Bonjour Jacob.**

**Salut. **

**Entre, je t'en prie**.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Bizarrement, nous étions seuls.

**Esmée et Bella sont parties chasser et Carlisle travaille. **

**Ah. Je suppose que tu sais déjà pourquoi je suis là**, demandai-je.

**Oui, plus ou moins. J'ai appris, cette nuit, que vous aviez eu le traqueur. Seth est venu nous en informer. Vous auriez pu nous appeler. **

**Ça n'a pas été nécessaire. Il était seul. **

**Oui, j'ai vu ça**, dit-il en se remémorant sans doute les pensées de Seth. **Mais soit. Tu n'es pas là pour me parler du combat. Cela dit, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu attends de moi. **

**Rien**, répondis-je sincèrement. **Je ressens juste le besoin d'être honnête envers vous tous. Même si je peux difficilement te cacher quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. **

**J'ignorais qu'il était possible de se «désimprégner»**, finit-il par lâcher.

**Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai juste… appris à aimer quelqu'un d'autre**.

**Comme je l'avais déjà dit à Iris, ça ne me regarde pas ce que tu fais de ta vie. Renesmée a choisi de partir, tu as le droit de faire tes propres choix. Et si cette jeune femme peut te rendre heureux, j'en suis ravi. Simplement, je me demande comment tout cela tournera si ma fille rentre à la maison. Encore une fois, tu ne lui dois rien. Mais auras-tu le choix?**

**Non**, dus-je admettre tristement.

**Iris le sait?**

**Oui, elle en a conscience. Je pense qu'elle essaie juste de ne pas y penser. Tout comme moi. **

**C'est votre décision, je n'ai pas à la valider ou pas**.

Mon cœur se serrait à l'idée que je puisse un jour ne plus me souvenir d'Iris et des sentiments que je nourrissais à son égard.

**Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Edward?** demandai-je la gorge nouée.

**Je n'en sais rien. L'imprégnation n'est pas un phénomène qui touche les vampires. De ce que j'ai pu voir dans les pensées de ma fille, elle t'a toujours aimé, depuis sa naissance. Longtemps comme un frère, puis l'année passée, les choses ont changé. Mais j'ai senti qu'elle pouvait lutter contre cette nouvelle forme d'amour. J'imagine que le phénomène agit plus fort sur les loups que sur l'imprégnée en question, a fortiori si c'est un demi-vampire têtu comme une mule. Maintenant, a-t-elle envie de continuer à lutter? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne peux pas lire en elle d'aussi loin. Je connaîtrai sa décision quand elle jugera bon de m'en informer. En attendant, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Mais si tu aimes Iris, tu dois la protéger. Et un bon conseil: ne la quitte pas sous prétexte que tu veux l'éloigner de toi, ça ne marche pas**, plaisanta-t-il.

Nous nous souvenions tous les deux de son expérience désastreuse, lorsqu'il avait abandonné Bella.

**Je ne l'ai pas abandonnée**, s'énerva-t-il.

**Si, désolé mec, mais de mon point de vue, tu l'as abandonnée. Dans les bois en plus. Non mais franchement, je pensais que vous aviez de l'éducation y a un siècle!**

**Très drôle. **

**J'ai jamais compris comment tu avais pu faire une chose pareille. C'est de famille apparemment**, ironisai-je.

**Ça suffit, clébard. Je t'aime bien, mais ne me cherche pas non plus. **

**Tu as mis Bella au courant de la situation?** demandai-je après un instant.

**Oui. **

**Elle est contrariée? **

**Pas que je sache. Elle partage mon opinion pour le moment. **

**Pour le moment**, répétai-je.

Je savais par expérience que Bella pouvait se transformer en furie lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Les souvenirs qui défilaient dans mon esprit eurent le don de faire sourire Edward. Enfin, je pris congé et partis pour la Push, afin de prendre une bonne douche et de me faire beau pour retrouver Iris.

POV Iris

J'avais passé un moment plus qu'agréable avec Seth. Ce garçon était vraiment d'excellente compagnie. J'étais arrivée alors qu'il allait déjeuner et il m'avait proposé de me joindre à lui. J'avais beau savoir que les loups mangeaient comme quatre, l'appétit de mon hôte m'avait laissée bouche bée. En bonne commère qu'il était, Seth m'avait aussi cuisinée jusqu'à ce que je lui raconte la nuit que je venais de passer avec Jacob. Il semblait aux anges, même si, tacitement, il s'inquiétait sûrement de la suite des événements. Comme nous tous. Après avoir satisfait sa curiosité, je décidai de rentrer; Jacob allait certainement venir me rejoindre chez moi après sa conversation avec Edward. Je sortis de chez Seth et tombai nez-à-nez avec mon loup.

**Salut**, m'exclamai-je, un grand sourire s'étalant sur mon visage.

**Il me semblait bien que j'avais senti ton odeur. Tu es déjà en train de me tromper?** demanda-t-il tout aussi souriant.

**Je suis venue faire un coucou à Seth. Et toi?**

**Je viens prendre une douche avant de rejoindre mon amoureuse. **

**Elle en a de la chance. **

Il s'avança vers moi, prit ma taille dans ses mains et m'embrassa tendrement. Comme les fois précédentes, le «tendrement» se transforma vite en «fougueusement».

**On est dehors**, tentai-je, le souffle déjà court.

**J'avais pas remarqué…** dit-il à peine contrarié. **Mais j'habite pas loin, si tu veux venir prendre un verre chez moi... **

**Tu me fais le coup du dernier verre? **me moquai-je, faussement outrée**. **

**Je peux te faire celui de la panne, si tu préfères. **

**Non, ça marche pour le verre. Tu m'as parlé d'une douche, si je ne m'abuse. On devrait peut-être essayer le coup de la douche**, proposai-je après réflexion.

**Je ne le connais pas celui-là, mais l'énoncé me plaît bien**.

En parlant, il m'attira vers sa maison, située à quelques mètres de là. Quand il ne put plus faire autrement, il me lâcha et ouvrit la porte pour me faire entrer. Je découvris une charmante cuisine en bois au milieu de laquelle trônait une simple table en bois également et quatre chaises. Me tenant par la main, il m'emmena sur la droite et ouvrit une autre porte, celle de sa chambre. Elle était toute petite, mais chaleureuse, exactement comme je l'avais imaginée. Je remarquai, sur le mur face à la fenêtre, les traces claires laissées par des cadres récemment enlevés. Je pensai immédiatement à l'hybride et détournai la tête. Heureusement, Jacob n'avait pas suivi mon regard.

**C'est là où je dormais avant de te connaître. **

**Très mignon**, commentai-je. **Tu m'as emmenée ici parce qu'il y a un lit où…**

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, car ma bouche fut prise d'assaut. Il claqua la porte derrière moi et m'attira à lui, ses bras implacables se refermant sur mon dos. Nos langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient et se caressaient dans un balais incessant. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux et le tirai plus fort à moi, dans l'espoir improbable que son corps se fonde dans le mien. Je ressentais le besoin violent qu'il me possède, l'envie qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il voulait. En réponse à ma prière, il m'allongea doucement sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de moi, retenant son poids à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Je resserrai mes jambes autour de ses hanches et pris son visage entre mes mains. Ses yeux brillaient de désir et son souffle était déjà saccadé. Il plongea sur mon cou et promena ses lèvres sur ma peau. Lentement, il descendit ses baisers dans mon décolleté et se retrouva bien vite bloqué par mon chemisier. Il leva son regard vers moi, soudain rattrapé par la réalité.

**Il faut que je prenne une douche**, dit-il sérieux comme un pape.

J'éclatai de rire, mais desserrai malgré tout l'étau de mes jambes.

**Tu ne pars pas?** demanda-t-il inquiet.

**Non, promis**.

Sur ce, il m'embrassa le bout du nez, se leva et quitta la pièce. J'entendis ses pas monter les escaliers, puis une porte claquer. Une demi-seconde, je fus tentée de fouiller après les photos disparues, mais je me ravisai bien vite. J'avais beaucoup, beaucoup mieux à faire. J'ôtai mes chaussures et, le plus silencieusement possible, je me dirigeai vers le bruit d'eau provoqué par la douche. J'ouvris enfin la porte et entrai dans la salle de bain. De la vapeur avait déjà recouvert le miroir au-dessus de l'évier et emplissait la pièce d'humidité. J'entendis le rire de Jacob résonner.

**Je sais que tu te déplaces depuis que tu as quitté le lit**, m'informa-t-il.

**C'est pas drôle**, râlai-je gentiment.

**Que ça ne t'empêche pas de mener à bien tes projets**.

Avec une hâte que je ne me connaissais pas, j'enlevai mes vêtements et les jetai dans un coin. Je chassai vite l'image gênante de ma nudité humaine et allai rejoindre mon Apollon sous la douche. Sa nudité à lui me laissa un instant rêveuse, le temps de me rappeler que, finalement, c'était moi qui allait en profiter. Je souris discrètement et m'avançai vers le corps parfait qui se tenait devant moi. Je fus accueillie par des bras extrêmement chauds et, à nouveau, le contact de ma peau contre la sienne déclencha une vague de frissons qui me parcourut des pieds à la tête. Sa bouche se posa immédiatement sur ma gorge, de laquelle un soupir de plaisir s'échappa, accentuant ainsi, comme je pus le sentir, l'excitation de mon amant.

**Tu me rends dingue**, murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

**Tu n'as pas idée de l'état dans lequel je suis**, surenchéris-je.

Enhardi par mes paroles, il me plaqua contre le carrelage de la douche et reprit ses baisers là où il les avait laissés…


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà, voilà, j'arrive avec la suite croustillante. Quelle bande d'obsédées vous faites quand même! ;-)_

_aliCetwiligthF.F: Oui, il était temps qu'il ouvre les yeux, le petit. Il va voir tout ce qu'il a raté pendant tout ce temps!_

_mmev: Oui, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Elle va réveiller le loup. En même temps, on n'attend que ça!_

_Miss Ma: Désolée! Je suis coachée par une prof en sadisme en ce moment. Sinon, mon ancienne moi n'aurait jamais fait ça. J'espère que ce chapitre me rattrapera. _

_supergirl971: Aie! Mais euh! Ok, ok, je capitule *lève un mouchoir blanc* Euh, non pas celui-là, il est déjà utilisé. Allez, j'espère que tu me pardonneras avec ce chapitre. Finalement, je me suis mise une sacrée pression en retardant ce lemon et maintenant je suis super stressée, j'ai peur que vous soyez déçues. Bouh hou hou! Bon tant pis, à l'abordage! _

_Leilani972: Salut mon nouveau mentor! Lol! Ta review m'a éclatée, je riais toute seule à mon bureau, c'est pas sérieux. Au moins, ça m'a remonté le moral après la pluie de muffins que je m'étais prise sur la gueule! En effet, tout le monde craint le retour de Nessie. Je vous promets des rebondissements. En attendant, une Margarita, une! En fait, non, au moins deux... ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11**

POV Iris

Il explorait ma bouche et mon cou sans relâche, sa langue sillonnait mon épaule, ma clavicule. Mes mains fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'il descendait lentement ses baisers le long de mon buste. Il effleura délicatement mes seins de ses lèvres, déclenchant à nouveau une série de frissons, puis revint violemment écraser sa bouche sur la mienne. Chacun de ses gestes se faisait plus pressant, comme animé par un besoin vital. Et je me surpris à penser, durant une fraction de seconde, que peut-être nous allions nous retrouver liés à jamais l'un à l'autre. Je reportai mon attention sur le corps qui se pressait contre le mien. Je sentais son excitation s'amplifier contre mon ventre et ça me rendait folle. J'avais envie de prendre les choses en main, qu'il se souvienne à jamais de sa première fois. Alors, je coupai la douche, attrapai les serviettes de bain et frictionnai brièvement mon futur amant qui m'observait, interloqué. Une fois sommairement séchés, j'attirai Jacob dans les escaliers et le menai à sa chambre. Là, je le poussai sur le lit, dénouai la serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille, me débarrassai aussi de la mienne et enfin, m'installai sur ma victime, à califourchon. Sa respiration était déjà bruyante, il s'impatientait, je le sentais. Il fit glisser ses doigts dans mon dos, alors que je me penchais sur son torse.

POV Jacob

Du bout de sa langue, si agréablement tiède, elle goûta chaque parcelle de mon torse. Ce faisant, elle avait entamé un doux mouvement de va et viens de son bassin contre le mien. Mon excitation durcissait, me faisant presque mal. Je respirais difficilement, essayant de me contenir, de contrôler la pression de mes gestes sur le corps fragile d'Iris. Enfin, pendant que je me concentrais pour ne pas meurtrir ses hanches à force de les pétrir, elle se souleva doucement et, à l'aide de sa main, me fit entrer lentement en elle. À l'unisson, nos corps se cambrèrent, en accentuant ainsi la pénétration, tandis qu'un soupir intense s'échappait de la bouche d'Iris. Elle imprima alors une ondulation régulière de ses hanches, montant et descendant à un rythme qu'elle seule dirigeait. Elle ressemblait à une danseuse orientale. Je promenai avidement mes mains sur sa poitrine, son ventre, son dos, me laissant gagner petit à petit par un plaisir que je ne contrôlais pas. Comme Iris accentuait ses déhanchements, je sentis mes muscles se raidirent, mon cœur battant de plus en plus fort dans ma poitrine. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses fesses, triturant sa chair, lui arrachant un râle de plaisir. Et soudain, une violente décharge électrique se déclencha dans mon ventre, puis me parcourut des pieds à la racine des cheveux. Mon corps se cambra violemment, projetant ma tête en arrière, tétanisant mes jambes et mes bras, mon orgasme explosant avec une intensité encore jamais atteinte jusque là. Il me sembla vaguement qu'Iris s'allongeait sur moi, mais j'étais bien trop enfoncé dans les limbes du plaisir que pour avoir encore conscience de ce qui m'entourait.

POV Iris

J'avais posé ma tête sur son torse et attendais patiemment qu'il récupère ses esprits. Sa respiration se calma petit à petit et son cœur reprit enfin sa course normale. Ses membres lui répondant à nouveau, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

**Ça va?** demandai-je dans un murmure.

**Je crois que oui. J'ai l'impression d'être passé dans un sèche-linge. **

**Merci pour le sèche-linge**, m'exclamai-je faussement vexée.

**Arrête! C'était hallucinant… rien à voir avec la pratique en solo**, dit-il dans un sourire. **Je n'imaginais pas que ça pouvait être aussi puissant**.

**Ravie que ça t'ait plu. **

**Mais toi, tu n'as pas…** s'inquiéta-t-il subitement.

**Ça n'a aucune importance. Ça ne m'a pas empêché de trouver ça génial. **

**Je ne suis pas d'accord, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça**, s'emporta-t-il soudain.

En moins temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il me bascula sur le côté et s'allongea sur moi, son bassin entre mes jambes. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, me laissant contempler un instant sa bouche si parfaite, puis il m'embrassa avec passion. Le feu dans mon ventre se ralluma instantanément. Sa langue caressait la mienne avec avidité, tandis que son souffle brûlant effleurait mon visage. Je me reculai un instant pour reprendre ma respiration et il en profita pour descendre ses baisers. D'abord le long de mon cou, puis sur ma clavicule, il arriva jusqu'à ma poitrine et s'attarda un instant, jouant de sa langue et de ses dents sur mes mamelons. Je ne contrôlais plus mes mouvements tant le désir embuait mon esprit; mon corps ondulait lascivement sous celui de Jacob, l'invitant chaque seconde à en prendre possession. Mais mon Apollon en avait décidé autrement. Bientôt, je sentis sa respiration se perdre sur mon ventre, continuant à descendre lentement vers son but. Sa langue dessina un sillon humide dans le creux de mon haine. La tête me tournait et mon cœur s'emballait dangereusement dans ma poitrine. Enfin, il enfouit son visage entre mes jambes et me goûta, du bout des lèvres d'abord, puis sa langue vint titiller avec force mon intimité. Il y imprima une caresse intense et régulière, tandis que ma respiration se faisait haletante. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un tel plaisir. Soudain, je sentis ses doigts me pénétrer avec douceur. Ce contact, si tendre et si profond, accentua la vague de chaleur qui se répandait progressivement dans tout mon corps. Mes mains agrippaient ses cheveux, alors que mes jambes se resserraient inexorablement sur ses épaules. Sans que je ne pus le contrôler, un violent orgasme me submergea, courbant mon dos à l'extrême et secouant mon corps de spasmes dévastateurs. Je laissai échapper des cris aigus et le vide se fit dans mon esprit pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand j'entrouvris enfin les yeux, Jacob était sur moi, en moi, tenant fermement mes cuisses dans ses mains, s'activant dans un mouvement de va et viens entre mes jambes. Mon cœur se remit à cogner violemment dans ma cage thoracique et ma respiration, devenue bruyante et désordonnée se perdit dans ma bouche. Le souffle haletant de mon amant caressait ma peau, la faisant frissonner. Bientôt, il émit un son rauque et planta ses dents dans mon cou. Je criai de douleur et de plaisir à la fois et raffermit l'étreinte de mes jambes autour de son dos. D'impressionnants soubresauts secouèrent son corps, alors que sa jouissance provoquait la mienne. Son prénom se perdit dans ma gorge et je me laissai envahir par le plaisir intense qui se propageait dans mes veines et dans chacun de mes muscles. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, sans bouger, nos corps toujours imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Le poids de Jacob bloquait partiellement ma respiration, mais ça m'était égal. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, rien d'autre que l'abandon de l'homme que j'aimais dans mes bras.

Malgré tout, après quelques minutes d'un silence apaisant, je fus obligée de l'implorer pour ma survie.

**Jake… Tu m'écrases**.

Soudain ramené à la réalité, il se souleva et s'allongea à mes côtés, s'emparant au passage de ma main qu'il serra dans la sienne.

**Désolé. Je crois que je m'endormais. **

**Tu m'étonnes! Jake?** repris-je après une pause.

**Oui?**

**C'était fabuleux**.

Il se colla un peu plus à moi et je sentis qu'il souriait contre mon épaule. Je le laissai s'endormir et fus moi-même ravie de le rejoindre dans un sommeil réparateur.

POV Jacob

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon corps endolori me rappela les dernières heures passées avec Iris. Rien que d'y penser, je me sentais déjà prêt à repartir à l'attaque. Mais mon amoureuse dormait toujours. Penser ce mot me surprit. Mon amoureuse, mon amour, ils s'imprimaient avec une telle facilité dans mon esprit, à présent. Comme si j'avais prononcé ces mots à voix haute, Iris se réveilla dans un gémissement. Elle l'ignorait certainement, mais une sensualité déstabilisante se dégageait de ce son.

**Salut**, dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

Rapidement elle se releva et m'observa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

**Tu es déjà en forme**, constata-t-elle moqueuse.

**C'est de ta faute! **

Elle rit et se laissa faire lorsque je lui sautai dessus. Avec des gestes ralentis par la fatigue, je lui fis l'amour doucement, tendrement, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir nous plonge à nouveau dans une agréable torpeur.

**C'est quoi ton fantasme le plus inavouable?** demandai-je dans un demi-sommeil.

**Euh, si on parlait de ça une autre fois, hein?**

**C'est si terrible?**

**Ben j'ai un peu peur de te choquer quand même**, dit-elle mal à l'aise.

**Tu as éveillé ma curiosité. Je ne te laisserai pas tranquille tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. **

**Ok, ok. Tu l'auras voulu. La soumission. **

**La soumission?**

**Oui. **

**C'est-à-dire?** demandai-je curieux.

**Eh bien être à la merci de l'autre, qu'il fasse de moi ce que bon lui semble, sans me demander mon avis. **

**Ah oui? Une sorte de viol consentant, quoi. **

**Si tu veux. Mais uniquement avec l'agresseur de mon choix. **

Cette fille m'étonnerait toujours.

**Et toi?** demanda-t-elle à son tour.

Quel crétin d'avoir amené cette conversation, alors que je ne me sentais absolument pas capable de lui raconter mon fantasme.

**Tu le sauras en temps voulu**, répondis-je évasif.

**Tricheur!**

Elle tapa mon bras, mais ne mit pas trop de violence dans son geste, car elle savait qu'elle se ferait plus de mal qu'à moi.

**Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance**, repris-je après un instant, **mais je meurs de faim. **

**C'est pour ça que tu m'as mordue?** me taquina-t-elle en se frottant le cou.

**Désolé**, dis-je rougissant. **Ce n'était pas volontaire. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. **

**Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai… plutôt apprécié. **

**Oui, il m'a semblé. Malgré tout, je dois me contrôler, j'aurais pu te blesser. **

**C'est pas grave**, me rassura-t-elle encore. **On fait tous des choses qui nous échappent, dans le feu de l'action. **

**Oui, mais je suis un loup et toi, une fragile humaine. **

**Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la fragile humaine? **

**Bon, ok, j'ai rien dit. Allons manger. **

Je la regardai quitter le lit, nue, et se mettre en quête de sa serviette de bain. Ce que je découvris confirma mes craintes.

**Iris!** m'exclamai-je. **Tu… tu saignes!**

**De quoi tu parles?**

Je passai délicatement mes doigts sur les stries de sang imprimées dans le bas de son dos.

**Tu ne sens rien?** demandai-je inquiet.

**Ça picote vaguement**, répondit-elle sur un ton détaché.

**Je suis désolé! **

Elle s'assit près de moi, passa tendrement sa main sur mon visage.

**Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Ce n'est absolument rien. **

**Je t'ai fait du mal. **

**Et alors? Douleur et plaisir ne sont parfois pas si éloignés. **

**Tu es bizarre comme fille**, observai-je.

**Mais non. C'est toi qui t'inquiète pour rien. Si tu m'avais arraché un bras, j'aurais sûrement rouspété, mais là, y a franchement pas de quoi tuer un chat. Allez, viens, on va manger avant que tu ne décides de te rabattre sur moi. **

**C'est pas drôle**, bougonnai-je.

Elle posa un baiser sur mes lèvres et m'attira dans la cuisine. Elle décida de s'occuper de nous préparer à manger ce qui, franchement, me convenait très bien.

**Tu n'es pas obligée de te donner tout ce mal**, dis-je pour la forme.

**Ma mère m'a toujours appris qu'on retenait un homme par deux choses. **

**Lesquelles?**

**Son estomac et son… **

**Ok, ça va, j'ai compris**, la coupai-je en riant**. Je sais déjà que tu maîtrises un des deux domaines. Voyons l'autre. **

Elle me jeta un regard plein de promesses qui, ajouté à l'odeur qui se répandait déjà dans la pièce, me rassura quant à son autre domaine de compétences.


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonsoir à toutes! Voici un chapitre transitionnel qui j'espère vous plaira. _

_Comme je vous avais fait un peu languir pour mon premier lemon, ben je vous ai resservies, mais dans un genre tout à fait différent. J'espère faire encore mouche.  
_

_Mlle Lol Black Moon: Bienvenue à toi! Merci pour cette super première review. J'espère que tu m'aimeras toujours après ce chapitre. En tout cas, je vois qu'on a déjà pas mal de points communs!_

_supergirl971: Ravie de t'avoir mise dans cet état. C'est vrai que le fait que j'aime la Margarita peut-être m'aide à essayer de les faire de mon mieux. Et super ravie d'avoir augmenté la température à Paris. Moi aussi ma belle, je me demande tout le temps pourquoi il existe pas cet enfoiré de loup sexy! En même temps, y aurait des morts s'il existait... ;-)_

_aliCetwilightF.F: contente de t'avoir fait rire, même si je ne sais pas encore pourquoi. ;-) En effet, Leilani est mon mentor, comme tu dis, ça promet. Pour le bureau des plaintes, voyez directement chez elle. ;-)_

_mmev: Tu trouveras la fantasme de Jacob ci-dessous. ;-) La soumission, ce sera pour plus tard... Peut-être...  
_

_Leilani: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Tes reviews sont à elles seules des histoires à part entières. Merci merci merci! Un vrai délice._

_ J'en profite, chères lectrices pour attirer votre attention sur cette auteur **Leilani972**. N'hésitez pas, sautez sur ses fanfictions, vous ne serez pas déçues! C'est du pur chef-d'oeuvre.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 12**

POV Iris

**Il faut que j'aille travailler, laisse-moi partir**, suppliai-je en riant.

**Non, je t'assure, il me semble que tu as de la fièvre. Tu devrais rester au lit. **

**N'importe quoi! Je suis encore en période d'essai, je te signale. C'est pas le moment de me porter malade. **

**Mais tu pourrais être vraiment malade**, insista-t-il.

**Je pourrais, mais je ne le suis pas**.

Jacob soupira bruyamment, puis se décida enfin à me relâcher.

**Merci**, dis-je en embrassant le bout de son nez.

**Mouais. **

Il se planqua sous la couette en ronchonnant. Lorsque je revins de la salle de bain, douchée et habillée, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je tirai violemment la couverture pour le découvrir, ce qui en soi était une idée stupide puisqu'il ne risquait pas d'avoir froid. Malgré tout, il bougonna de plus belle, pour la forme.

**Allez, debout là-dedans. Tu ne vas pas rester affalé dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que je revienne!**

**Et pourquoi pas?**

**Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu tombes nez à nez avec Madame Bellefleur. Elle tolère que tu dormes ici six nuits sur sept, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ait envie de te faire la conversation, en caleçon dans la cuisine. **

**Je ne porte pas de caleçon**, précisa-t-il.

**Raison de plus. **

**Et si je reste sagement dans ta chambre?**

**Comme si c'était possible! C'est une chambre de fille. Ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de bouts de pizza planqués sous mon lit, ni de biscuits dans mes tiroirs. Et je doute que tu puisses rester plus de huit heures sans manger.**

A contrecœur, mais sans argument, il se leva enfin, nu comme un ver. Je ne pus empêcher mon regard de s'attarder sur son corps d'athlète. «Athlète», ce mot ressemblait presque à une insulte comparé au chef-d'œuvre que j'avais sous les yeux. Aucun fantasme n'aurait pu être à la hauteur face à tant de perfection. Conscient de l'état dans lequel la simple vue de son corps me mettait, Jacob me rejoignit lentement au milieu de la pièce, retardant le moment où il me bondirait dessus. Un sourire coopératif se dessina sur mes lèvres; l'instant d'après j'étais allongée à terre, débarrassée de mon jeans et de mon shorty.

J'arrivai en retard sur mon lieu de travail et tentai de me justifier tant que bien que mal auprès du Docteur Cullen. Sans doute par gentillesse, il fit mine d'ignorer le rouge qui me montait aux joues tandis que je racontais mon insidieux mensonge. Cette journée, comme tant d'autres depuis bientôt un mois, me sembla enchanteresse. J'aimais mon métier, je l'avais toujours aimé, mais je l'exerçais avec beaucoup plus d'entrain maintenant qu'un Apollon m'attendait chaque jour dans mon lit. Mes horaires tournants donnaient parfois lieu à des rendez-vous alambiqués, mais Jacob s'arrangeait toujours, malgré son travail au garage, pour me consacrer la moindre seconde de son temps libre, temps que nous mettions essentiellement à profit pour faire des cochonneries. J'aurais pu dire «pour faire l'amour» mais étant donné la nature réelle de nos ébats, j'étais obligée d'utiliser le vocabulaire adéquat. Lorsqu'enfin je quittai le travail, je me rendis avec hâte à la Réserve de la Push. Jacob et moi avions congé le lendemain et nous étions bien décidés à fêter dignement notre «moisniversaire». J'arrivai enfin chez mon amoureux, haletante et excitée comme une enfant de quatre ans la veille de Noël. Comme à son habitude, il ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur ma bouche, sans plus de cérémonie. J'eus à peine le temps de constater qu'il s'était habillé avec beaucoup d'élégance.

**Wouaw!** m'exclamai-je une fois que j'eus récupérer le plein usage de ma langue.

**Je te plais? **

**Pas qu'un peu! **

Il avait, pour l'occasion, troqué son éternel jeans contre un beau pantalon noir qui moulait admirablement ses fesses rebondies et son habituel t-shirt était remplacé par une chemise cintrée, noire elle aussi. Je me demandai secrètement si j'avais finalement tellement envie d'aller au restaurant.

**Bon, il faut que je me change aussi**, décrétai-je franchement complexée face au dieu grec qui se tenait devant moi. **Tu as pu récupérer ma robe au magasin?**

**Oui, il l'avait bien reçue. **

**Tu as pu te retenir de regarder?**

**J'ai tenu bon**, dit-il en toute sincérité.

Une fois rentrée, je m'emparai de la housse qui trônait sur la table de la cuisine et montai les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la salle de bain. J'avais emporté avec moi une sommaire trousse de maquillage afin de me refaire une beauté. J'enfilai la robe noire que j'avais commandée il y a une semaine et jetai un coup d'œil au miroir. Elle m'allait franchement bien. Simple, élégante et sexy à la fois, elle me semblait parfaite pour la soirée qui s'annonçait. J'attachai mes cheveux dans une queue haute faussement négligée et m'offris un regard charbonneux. Une dernière vérification de mon reflet m'informa que j'avais obtenu l'effet escompté. Ce n'est donc pas peu fière que je descendis les escaliers d'un pas exagérément lent bien qu'assuré.

POV Jacob

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me cloua littéralement sur place. Une déesse ayant pris forme humaine s'était décidée à s'inviter dans ma cuisine. Je ne savais pas si je devais la vouvoyer ou lui proposer un verre, aussi je décidai de rester muet. Elle s'adressa alors à moi:

**Euh, ça ne t'ennuierait pas que ta bouche ouverte serve à formuler une phrase quelconque plutôt qu'à gober les mouches? **

**Je… euh… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu es… époustouflante. Et encore, le mot est faible**, insistai-je les yeux exorbités.

La déesse rougit, réaction typiquement humaine qui ne la rendit pas moins remarquable, juste plus attachante. Elle enfila le manteau d'Iris et attendit patiemment que je réagisse.

**Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me ressaisir. Il faut juste que je me convainque que t'emmener manger est ma priorité. Parce que là… je deviens fou. **

**Non, non, non! Je te confirme que tu froisseras ma robe plus tard. En route!**

Elle me lança les clés de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte.

**Au fait, tu m'emmènes où?**

**Surprise**, réussis-je à répondre sans lâcher des yeux ses interminables jambes, généreusement dévoilées par deux grandes fentes dans sa robe.

Elle sourit et s'engouffra dans le froid implacable de décembre. J'ouvris en hâte la voiture et nous nous mîmes en route vers l'Hôtel Adam's Mark de Buffalo. Le trajet nous permit de discuter un peu, ce qui était ma deuxième occupation préférée en compagnie d'Iris. Cette fille était fascinante et je ne m'attendais jamais au cheminement que suivaient ses idées.

**Tu as déjà remarqué que, hormis quand nous travaillons, nous ne sommes jamais restés l'un sans l'autre?** demanda-t-elle avec ce sérieux qui lui était propre.

**C'est faux. Tu me chasses régulièrement de ta douche**, la narguai-je.

**C'est parce que tu ne me laisses pas me laver. **

**Tu es nue!** me justifiai-je tant bien que mal.

**C'est préférable, sous une douche. **

Et elle avait le don de me faire rire.

**Je suis heureux avec toi**, dis-je un peu trop bas à mon goût.

Iris ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Elle se contenta de serrer un peu plus fort ma main dans la sienne et détourna ses yeux devenus trop brillants. Durant le mois qui venait de s'écouler, Iris et moi avions peu parlé de notre relation et de son éventuelle fin prématurée. Cette idée nous étant à tous deux insupportable, nous préférions éviter de nous y confronter. Ce n'était pas une solution, nous le savions, mais nous n'étions pas encore prêts à lutter contre la fatalité. Sans crier gare, l'urgence de la situation me sauta aux yeux. Je me parquai sur le bas-côté et me tournai vers Iris qui m'observait avec incompréhension.

**Je t'aime**, lui dis-je comme si ma vie en dépendait. **Je ne pensais pas que ça puisse être à nouveau possible. Je… je n'imaginais pas qu'il restait autant d'amour en moi à donner, mais c'est le cas. Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu m'as réveillé à moi-même. Je ne sais pas de quel pouvoir je dispose sur ma vie, mais si je n'avais qu'un seul choix, ce serait toi. **

J'imagine aisément qu'une telle déclaration peut sembler prématurée vue de loin, mais Iris et moi avions passé les trente derniers jours l'un sur l'autre (dans tous les sens du terme) et le contexte de notre rencontre nous avait conféré une intimité immédiate et particulière. Au terme de mon discours, Iris pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle se jeta à mon cou et sanglota un long moment sur mon épaule. Je me détestais de la faire souffrir, mais à part en disparaissant, je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu la protéger de moi.

**Pardon**, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut repris son souffle.

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Au contraire, c'est moi qui…**

Elle me confina au silence du bout de son index et reprit :

**Je t'aime, Jacob Black. Je t'aime à en devenir folle. Et je n'ai jamais osé rêver que tu puisses partager un jour mes sentiments. Seulement, je ne peux pas constamment faire comme si j'ignorais ce qui va se passer. Et quand je nous vois comme ça, tous les deux, heureux, j'ai du mal à concevoir que tout puisse s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. **

**Je sais**, dis-je dans un soupir.

**On ne peut pas vivre avec des «si». Profitons de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier et advienne que pourra**, ordonna-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire. **Ce soir, c'est champagne et petits fours. **

**Et nuit à l'hôtel**, complétai-je.

**Sérieux?**

**Oui, j'ai réservé une chambre et demain, je t'emmène voir les Chutes du Niagara. **

**C'est vrai? Mais mais… je n'ai rien pour me changer. **

**Et ouais, mais l'homme merveilleux que je suis s'est arrangé en douce avec Madame Bellefleur et un joli petit sac de voyage bien rempli t'attend sagement dans le coffre. **

**Alors, là. Je suis plus que bluffée. **

**Ouais, je sais, je déchire. Tu as le droit de m'embrasser. C'est gratuit pour toi. **

Elle sourcilla vaguement, mais ne se fit pas prier et m'embrassa tendrement. Passionnément. Euh… Fougueusement. Violemment…

**On a… rendez-vous… à quelle heure au resto?** demandai-je grâce aux deux neurones qui survivaient dans mon cerveau en ébullition.

**Dans un quart d'heure**, répondit-elle en s'éloignant de ma bouche.

**Et si on sautait le repas? J'ai pas très faim finalement et…**

**Conduis, Black. **

Je reconnaissais ce ton et ça voulait dire «même pas en rêve». Je soupirai à peine discrètement et repris la route jusqu'à Buffalo.

POV Iris

Je devais faire preuve d'une extrême concentration pour ne pas laisser transparaître l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Entre la déclaration de Jacob et ses initiatives pour fêter le premier mois de notre relation, j'avais de quoi virer hystérique. Je ne pourrais que très difficilement décrire les sensations contradictoires qui se battaient en moi. J'avais l'impression d'être la femme la plus heureuse au monde et, en même temps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Dans mes rares instants de solitude, je réfléchissais sans relâche à ce que je pourrais faire contre cette fatalité. A ce jour, je n'avais encore trouvé aucune réponse. Si Elle revenait, c'était fini. Et je partirais alors. Je ne pourrais pas vivre là et avoir constamment leur bonheur retrouvé sous le nez. Quel dieu pouvait bien avoir inventé une chose aussi affreuse et arbitraire que l'imprégnation? Certainement un qui s'était bien gardé de l'appliquer à sa propre race. Je décidai, pour ce soir, de laisser mes pensées noires derrière moi et de profiter au maximum de l'homme fabuleux qui m'accompagnait.

Le repas au restaurant de l'hôtel fut digne d'un gastronomique. Jacob s'en donna à cœur joie et je savourai chaque plat avec une lenteur qui ne manquait pas de l'exaspérer. Nous bûmes du champagne, beaucoup de champagne, et discutâmes de notre vie rêvée, comme nous l'appelions. C'était une sorte de jeu. Nous devions lister les choses que nous aurions envie de faire si nous étions des gens «normaux», entendez par là humains et libres de nos choix. Le dernier souhait de Jacob m'ébranla. Il voulait fonder une famille. J'avais appris, par Seth, que Renesmée ne pourrait jamais porter d'enfant. Son corps, mi-humain mi vampire, s'était figé à sa maturité et cela signifiait qu'elle ne pourrait pas procréer. A l'époque, cette nouvelle n'avait pas réellement perturbé Jacob, car la seule personne qu'il voulait plus que tout au monde était son imprégnée. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il se souvenait de ses rêves, de ses ambitions. Il se retrouvait lui-même.

Une fois rassasiés, nous décidâmes de «visiter» notre chambre. Mon amoureux s'était vraiment plié en quatre pour me faire plaisir. Il avait réservé une des plus belles chambres de l'hôtel, simplement parce qu'elle avait un lit à baldaquins et que j'en rêvais. De lourds rideaux pourpres encadraient les portes-fenêtres donnant sur un petit balcon. La salle de bain comprenait une douche italienne, mais aussi une immense baignoire à remous.

**Tu as fait fort**, m'exclamai-je devant le lit king size.

**J'ai essayé de t'impressionner. **

**C'est réussi. Très réussi**.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai avec force. Immédiatement, il me tira à lui et m'emmena lentement vers son but. Je me dégageai de ses bras, le toisai un instant, puis le poussai nonchalamment sur la couverture en satin.

**Tu veux encore jouer au chef?** demanda-t-il déjà émoustillé.

**C'est possible. Juste un moment. **

Je grimpai à genoux sur le lit et arrachai les boutons de sa chemise en un geste brutal. Une fois son torse découvert, je m'attelai à en caresser chaque millimètre carré. Lentement, je descendis mon exploration jusqu'à sa ceinture que je lui ôtai sans aucune délicatesse. Je m'attaquai ensuite à son pantalon, après m'être acharnée un instant sur ses chaussures. Ma victime préférée était nue devant moi, attendant sagement que je décide de son sort. Alors, je descendis du lit, m'installai à genoux entre ses jambes et approchai mes lèvres de sa virilité fièrement dressée. A l'aide de ma langue et de mes mains, j'amenai mon amant à l'orgasme en un temps record et le laissai venir dans ma bouche. Ce qui était une grande première. Pour lui, du moins.

**Je… euh… tu… **

**Tu parleras plus tard, mon amour**, le rassurai-je en m'allongeant à ses côtés.

**Wouaw! **

L'esprit certainement encore engourdi, il se tourna vers moi et caressa tendrement mon visage.

**Tu te souviens de… mon fantasme?** demanda-t-il timidement.

**Celui que je découvrirai tôt ou tard? Oui, je m'en souviens. **

**Eh bien, tu viens de le réaliser. **

**Tu m'en vois ravie. C'était… à la hauteur de ce que tu imaginais? **

**Mieux. Cent fois mieux. Indescriptible. **

C'était la première fois que je faisais découvrir les joies de l'amour à un garçon et je n'aurais jamais imaginé y prendre autant de plaisir. J'avais l'impression d'être une déesse à ses yeux et ce rôle me convenait parfaitement.

Le reste de la nuit ne fut pas des plus reposants. Jacob, qui jouissait déjà d'une libido hors norme en temps normal, était galvanisé par le côté romantique et lubrique de «notre escapade à l'hôtel» comme il l'appelait. Chaque recoin de notre suite fut scrupuleusement visité et je vous passe les détails dans le bain à remous. Mais notre plus belle étreinte eut lieu en toute simplicité, sous les draps frais du lit à baldaquins. Nous étions tous deux éreintés et pourtant encore inondés de désir.

**Tu dors?** me demanda-t-il alors que nous reprenions des forces dans les bras l'un de l'autre depuis un moment.

**Mmh, ça dépend pourquoi. **

**Regarde-moi. **

Le ton de sa voix ne me laissa pas le choix. J'ouvris les yeux et les plongeai dans ceux de Jacob qui se tenait à présent juste au-dessus de moi. Sans jamais cligner des paupières ni lâcher mon regard, il m'embrassa. C'était un baiser fatigué, mais d'une tendresse infinie. Il caressa l'arrondi de mon visage du bout de ses lèvres et descendit sa langue le long de mon cou. Mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens et je pouvais y lire chaque instant tout l'amour qu'il mettait dans ses gestes. Lentement, très lentement, il s'installa entre mes jambes et couvrit mon corps du sien. Il entra tout aussi doucement en moi, inspirant longuement l'odeur de ma peau, laissant courir ses doits sur mes lèvres, dans mes cheveux. Nos respirations se firent légèrement plus bruyantes, notre souffle, plus saccadé. Nos corps, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre, se mirent à bouger à l'unisson. La fatigue freinait nos mouvements qui étaient pourtant empreints d'une délicatesse enivrante. Des larmes perlèrent à mes yeux, alors qu'une vague de chaleur s'emparait de chacun de mes membres. Un léger cri m'échappa et ma jouissance provoqua celle de mon amant, qui se mit à trembler doucement contre moi. Son cœur battait la chamade contre le mien et nous restâmes longtemps en silence, écoutant patiemment la paix revenir en nos corps.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bon, je me planque direct sous mon lit, pour ne pas que vous me trouviez parce que là je sens qu'il va y avoir de violentes réactions. _

_supergirl971: Sur ce coup-ci, tu ne pourras en vouloir qu'à moi, Leilani aussi m'a demandée d'être indulgente, ce que je n'ai pas été. Ne me lapide pas, s'il te plaît. Si je suis trop handicapée, je ne pourrai pas écrire la suite... _

_choukchouquette: je suis ravie que tu m'aies ajoutée à tes histoires favorites. Tu n'auras pas dû attendre longtemps pour la suite... J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. _

_mmev: oui, c'est le genre de weekend dont on rêve toutes j'ai l'impression. Bon là, ça se corse... _

_kekegirl62: bienvenue parmi nous! N'hésite pas à laisser ton avis sur les chapitres! _

_Leilani972: j'ai adoré ta phrase "Heu... excusez-moi, je n'arrivais pas à retrouver mes clés dans le caleçon inexistant de Jacob". J'étais morte de rire. Ravie que mes lemons aient plu à ton homme. Fais attention, j'aime bien quand tu te prosternes. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas suffi. Ma décision était irrévocable. Gna gna gna!_

_aliCetwilightF.F: tu n'auras pas encore la réponse à tes espoirs dans ce chapitre, mais je sens que tu vas me détester un moment... D'ores et déjà toutes mes excuses. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 13**

POV Iris

**Jake! Jake, réveille-toi!**

**Grumpf… **

**Il est presque midi! On devait quitter la chambre pour onze heures! Lève-toi!**

Je le secouai aussi violemment que je pus et il finit par émerger.

**Je suis mort. **

**Moi aussi, mais on est surtout très en retard. **

**Tu es déjà habillée?** demanda-t-il après un bref coup d'œil.

**Ça en fait au moins un sur deux. **

**Ok, ok. Je me lève. **

Il s'exécuta et se rendit à la salle de bain, espérant qu'une bonne douche froide le réveillerait. Il avait à peine fermé la porte qu'une nouvelle nausée me retourna l'estomac. C'était la quatrième depuis que j'étais levée. Je frappai à la porte comme une hystérique.

**Jake, sors de là! Je suis malade! Laisse-moi entrer!**

Alerté par le ton de ma voix, il m'ouvrit rapidement. Sans prendre le temps de m'excuser, je l'éjectai hors de la pièce et m'enfermai à clé.

**Iris! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ouvre immédiatement ou je défonce la porte!** hurla-t-il brusquement saisi par l'inquiétude.

Une fois que j'eus fini de me soulager au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, j'ouvris à l'homme déchaîné dans l'autre pièce.

**Ça va, tu t'es retenu de tout casser?** me moquai-je gentiment.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as? Tu es blanche comme un…**

**Vampire?**

**Quelque chose dans ce genre-là, oui. Tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène à l'hôpital?**

**Je fais juste une indigestion, ça va passer. Ne te tracasse pas. **

**Mais on a mangé la même chose tous les deux et je me porte comme un charme. **

**Oui, mais en même temps, je me demande si l'estomac des loups n'est pas supposé supporter plus de choses que celui d'un humain. **

Visiblement soucieux, Jacob me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Aussitôt, il me relâcha et m'observa, franchement effrayé.

**Tu es… chaude**, dit-il incertain du vocabulaire adéquat.

**Chaude? Genre?**

**Genre tu es beaucoup moins tiède que d'habitude. C'est assez précis là? Bon ça suffit de jouer les mères courage, je t'emmène chez Carlisle. **

**Génial! Ça me rafraîchira un peu. On devrait toujours avoir un vampire sous la main en cas de fièvre!**

**Et en plus, tu délires. Il ne manquait plus que ça**, s'énerva-t-il.

**Je ne délire pas. C'est juste que tu n'as plus d'humour. **

**Regarde ta tête dans un miroir et tu me diras si tu en as encore, de l'humour. **

**Charmant. **

Piquée au vif, je retournai à la salle de bain et jetai un coup d'œil à mon reflet. Effectivement, je n'étais pas belle à voir. Ma peau hésitait entre le vert et le gris et d'immenses cernes violets soulignaient mes yeux. Je posai la main sur mon estomac qui dansait à nouveau la lambada. Je me sentais affaiblie et frigorifiée.

**Ok, on rentre**, capitulai-je.

**Comme si tu avais le choix. **

Jacob s'occupa de nos bagages et quand tout fut empaqueté, nous prîmes la voiture pour retourner chez nous. Le trajet me parut interminable. Je n'avais qu'une envie: dormir. Mon cas semblait s'aggraver et j'étais constamment secouée de frissons. J'avais beau être cramponnée à mon radiateur personnel, rien n'y faisait.

**Jacob, regarde la route, s'il te plaît. Tu auras tout le loisir d'être inquiet si tu nous envoies contre un arbre. **

Il ne répondit pas, ce qui était probablement mauvais signe. Ça devait vouloir dire qu'il était mort d'inquiétude et qu'il comptait bien s'occuper de mon cas avec ou sans mon accord.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à Forks et sans un mot, mon chauffeur bifurqua vers la Push.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**Je nous ramène chez nous. **

**Ce n'est pas chez moi**, assénai-je.

**Il est hors de question que tu restes sans surveillance dans ton état. **

**Arrête, on dirait que je suis mourante à t'écouter. Mon «état», je t'en ficherais moi! De toute façon, tu voulais que je voie Carlisle et il ne peut théoriquement pas venir ici, si je ne m'abuse. **

**Tu en sais des choses. Seth est une vraie piplette**, dit-il dans un faible sourire.

**Fais demi-tour, s'il te plaît. Je serai sage, je me soignerai, mais j'ai envie d'être dans mon lit. Le tien est trop petit. **

**Ok. Tu as gagné. **

Il fit demi-tour et me conduisit avenue Maple. Pour une fois, il entra par la porte et expliqua brièvement la situation à Madame Bellefleur. Elle le laissa me monter dans ma chambre et assura qu'elle ne bougerait pas du salon, au cas où j'aurais besoin de son aide. Lorsqu'il m'eut installée dans mon lit, Jacob se saisit de mon téléphone portable.

**A qui téléphones-tu?** m'emportai-je aussitôt.

**Carlisle. **

**Repose ce téléphone tout de suite, Jacob Black!**

**Mais… **

**Il n'y a pas de «mais». J'aurai l'air fine de le déranger pour une indigestion. Demain, ça ira mieux et si ce n'est pas le cas, je l'appellerai. **

**Je travaille demain**, se plaignit-il.

**Et alors? **

**Et alors je ne veux pas que tu restes seule dans…**

**Dans mon état. Oui, je sais. Ecoute, ça suffit maintenant. Dans ma famille, on n'est pas des mauviettes, à se tracasser au moindre éternuement. Alors, tu arrêtes de la jouer comme si je couvais la dernière grippe à la mode et tu me fais un peu confiance. **

Il soupira bruyamment, mais ne répliqua pas. Au vu de la nuit que nous venions de passer et au vu de mon… «état», nous étions tous deux lessivés. Comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, Jacob tira les rideaux, ôta ses chaussures et vint me rejoindre sous la couette. Ça tombait assez mal, étant donné que mes frissons s'étaient transformés en bouffées de chaleur. Mais je préférais cuire littéralement que de me passer du contact de sa peau et de son odeur.

**Tu es trempée**, finit-il tout de même par constater.

**Je sais, je meurs de chaud. **

**Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt?** me gronda-t-il gentiment en s'éloignant.

**Non, ne t'en va pas. ça m'est égal. **

**Comme tu voudras. **

Il se ressouda à moi et nous finîmes par nous endormir. Lorsque je m'éveillai quelques heures plus tard, Jacob avait disparu. Immédiatement, une vague d'angoisse me brûla la poitrine et c'est en retenant ma respiration que je dévalai les escaliers. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, j'entendis du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Je découvris mon loup, grandement occupé à cuire un… truc.

**Tu es réveillée?** demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

**Non, ce n'est que ma projection astrale. **

**Tu as de l'humour quand tu es malade. **

**Je ne suis plus malade. **

Il se retourna et m'observa d'un air dubitatif.

**Tu as meilleure mine, c'est vrai. **

**J'ai même faim si tu veux tout savoir. **

Un rapide coup d'œil à ce qu'il préparait m'obligea à regretter mes paroles.

**Ça tombe bien, c'est prêt**, m'informa-t-il.

**Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait de ma proprio? Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qu'on va manger?** demandai-je en scrutant la casserole.

**Tu es sûre que tu te sens mieux? Tu as le même humour que quand tu étais malade. **

Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'installai à la table de la cuisine, après y avoir dressé les couverts.

**Elle est partie à son cours d'informatique**, répondit-il enfin. **Je me demande à quoi ça lui sert d'ailleurs.**

**À vivre avec son temps. Je peux savoir ce que tu nous as préparé? Non, parce que comme mon estomac est certainement encore un peu fragile, je ne voudrais pas prendre de risque. **

**J'ai fait un petit mélange avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans le frigo. Technique de loup**.

Son explication fut loin de me rassurer et je tentai malhonnêtement un petit subterfuge.

**Tu sais, j****e me sens encore patraque. Autant ne pas tenter le diable. Mais ne te retiens pas hein. Bon appétit!** l'encourageai-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur sa mixture. Apparemment, ça devait lui plaire, car il termina la casserole en moins de deux.

**Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché ta journée**, dis-je penaude.

**De quoi tu parles?**

**Ben les Chutes, tout ce que tu avais prévu. C'était une si bonne idée.**

**Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu étais malade. Ce n'est que partie remise**, me rassura-t-il. **Et de toute façon, ça ne m'a pas empêché de passer une merveilleuse soirée et une nuit… renversante. **

**Moi aussi. **

Il se pencha par-dessus la table et m'embrassa sagement.

**On n'a pas la maison pour nous tous seuls là?** demandai-je innocemment.

**Est-ce bien sérieux dans ton…**

**Si tu dis encore une fois le mot «état», je t'arrache la langue**, le coupai-je brutalement. **Tu vas voir ce qu'elle peut faire la malade**.

Je poussai sa chaise, m'installai sur ses genoux et l'embrassai langoureusement. Il résista une demi-seconde, puis m'enlaça avec fougue et s'abandonna à mes baisers. Certainement convaincu que j'allais mieux, il me souleva, me porta jusqu'à la table sur laquelle il me posa précipitamment et s'installa entre mes jambes, sans cesser de m'embrasser. J'avais de nouveau très chaud, mais ce n'était plus à cause de la fièvre.

Le lendemain matin, je me levai encore un peu nauséeuse, mais bizarrement, un solide petit-déjeuner me remit immédiatement sur pieds et je pus me rendre sans souci à l'hôpital. Une fois sur place pourtant, je fus de nouveau abattue par une violente fièvre, si bien que le Docteur Cullen me renvoya chez moi en me promettant qu'il passerait m'ausculter après sa matinée de travail. Je ne me fis pas prier et rentrai me mettre au lit. Je décidai de ne pas prévenir Jacob. Inutile de l'alerter tant que j'ignorais ce que je couvais. Après tout, c'était peut-être contagieux. J'empêchai également Madame Bellefleur de veiller sur moi. De toute façon, ma seule envie était de dormir et je n'avais besoin de l'aide de personne pour y parvenir. La fièvre inonda mon sommeil de cauchemars et c'est avec soulagement que je m'éveillai à l'arrivée du Docteur Cullen.

**Comment te sens-tu?** me demanda-t-il pour la forme.

**D'après vous?**

**Tu as mauvaise mine. Je vais commencer par prendre ta température. **

**Si ça n'a pas changé depuis ce matin, je suis à quarante degrés**, l'informai-je.

**Vraiment? C'est très élevé. Vérifions ça. **

Il plaça son thermomètre sous mon bras et nous attendîmes patiemment la sonnerie indicative. Lorsqu'il le récupéra, le verdict confirma mes dires: quarante degrés virgule deux.

**C'est assez inquiétant, pour un humain. Il faut absolument faire tomber cette fièvre. Tu as une idée de la façon dont tu as pu tomber malade?**

**Non, aucune. Je n'ai pas pris froid. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. **

**D'autres symptômes?**

**Des nausées le matin. Mais bizarrement, elles passent quand je mange. **

L'expression de son visage se modifia imperceptiblement, ce qui eut le don de m'angoisser davantage.

**M'autorises-tu à te faire une prise de sang?**

**A quoi pensez-vous, Docteur?**

**Iris, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Jacob et toi, vous… **

**Nous…? **répétai-je ignorant complètement où il voulait en venir.

Eh **bien, vous vous protégez?**

**Nous proté… Quoi? Vous pensez que je suis enceinte?** hurlai-je affolée. **Non, non, non! C'est impossible, je prends la pilule depuis des années et je n'en ai pas oubliée une seule récemment. Non, c'est hors de question. Je ne peux pas… Je…**

**Calme-toi, Iris. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une fausse alerte. Mais ça vaut la peine de vérifier, tu ne crois pas?**

Je restai muette. Il était impossible que je sois enceinte. Ça ne pouvait, ça ne devait pas être ça. Complètement abasourdie, je m'entendis demander:

**Je ne dois pas être à jeun, pour la prise de sang?**

**Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. **

Sans un mot, je retroussai la manche de ma chemise de nuit et tendit mon bras. Le Docteur Cullen s'exécuta avec une dextérité telle que je ne sentis même pas l'aiguille pénétrer ma peau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait fini. Il prit congé et promit de revenir au plus vite avec les résultats. Je me rendis à peine compte qu'il était parti. Mon monde était en train de s'écrouler. Je ne voulais pas donner la vie à un enfant qui pourrait perdre son père du jour au lendemain. Je passai le reste de la journée dans mon lit, hagarde, attendant que le couperet tombe.

Un peu avant dix-huit heures, Carlisle revint me trouver dans ma chambre. Je sus immédiatement à l'expression de son visage qu'il ne m'apportait pas la nouvelle que j'espérais.

**Les… résultats sont positifs. Tu es enceinte, Iris. **

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'imprimer ses paroles et reprit son monologue.

**Toutefois, cette puissante fièvre m'inquiète. J'aimerais, s'il tu le permets, procéder à divers examens, afin d'****en déterminer la cause. Cette température élevée n'est bonne ni pour toi, ni pour le bébé. **

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues. Le bébé… il y avait un bébé dans mon ventre. Un bébé de Jacob. Au stade actuel, ça devait être un petit pois plutôt qu'un bébé, quelque chose sans conscience. Quelque chose dont je pouvais me débarrasser. Je regrettai aussitôt cette idée immonde et éclatai en sanglots dans les bras du vampire médecin.

**Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Carlisle? **demandai-je gagnée par une frayeur que je ne contrôlais pas.

**Je n'en sais rien, mon enfant. La décision t'appartient, ainsi qu'à Jacob. **

**Non, je… je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant. Pas tout de suite. Vous êtes tenu au secret médical, n'est-ce pas? **

**Oui, mais…**

**S'il vous plaît, n'en parlez à personne. Je sais que votre fils le saura bien assez tôt, mais transmettez-lui ma demande. Je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant. **

**Très bien, comme tu voudras. Mais tu ne pourras pas garder ça secret bien longtemps. **

**Je sais. **

**En attendant, acceptes-tu que je suive cette grossesse de près?**

**Qui d'autre? Vous êtes le seul médecin paranormal du coin**, ironisai-je.

**Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. **

A cet instant, mon téléphone portable sonna.

**C'est votre fils**, dis-je avec étonnement. **Allo? **

**Bonjour Iris.**

A sa voix, je compris instantanément la raison de son appel.

**Je… je suis désolé**, reprit-il. **Elle… ma fille a pris l'avion ce matin**.

Je n'entendis pas la suite, le téléphone m'avait glissé des mains.


	14. Chapter 14

_Voilà la suite, j'allais dire tant attendue, mais je pense pas que c'est cette suite-là que vous voulez. Désolée, je suis encore en mode sadique... _

_**lazy17**: oui, tu as raison, je ne l'épargne pas cette pauvre Iris. Pourtant, je l'aime bien. Contente d'avoir suscité toutes ces émotions chez toi. Et j'espère que ça continuera!_

_**sarah0406**: tu l'as bien compris, je suis suivie par une coach en sadisme, Leilani972! Mais je pense qu'elle est presque en train d'avoir des regrets, vu le niveau que j'atteins. Tu vas avoir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Mais la souffrance ne fait que commencer... _

_**Julie Winchester**: Bienvenue à toi! Oui, je suis une méchante, je l'avoue. Tu n'as pas tort du tout dans tes suppositions. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi. _

_**MissMa**: Lol! Tu as déjà percé à jour ma technique. Tu verras que j'ai encore "rempli mon devoir" dans ce chapitre! _

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: Alors, je vais me la péter un peu. ;-) Je n'ai aucun chapitre en avance. J'écris au jour le jour et dès que c'est prêt, je poste. C'est vrai que j'écris assez vite ces temps-ci, c'est parce que j'ai hâte de vous livrer tous les rebondissements de l'histoire que j'ai en tête. C'est vrai aussi que je pourrais attendre un peu plus entre chaque post, mais mes chapitres sont plutôt courts alors j'essaie de ne pas trop vous faire languir. Et puis, je suis tellement heureuse dès que j'ai vos reviews, je n'arrive pas à être patiente. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, le fait qu'elle soit enceinte est perceptible depuis le début du chapitre, mais je n'essayais pas d'être discrète. Par contre, pour le coup de l'explosion d'avion, désolée de ne pas répondre à tes souhaits, j'ai encore un peu de sadisme en réserve... ;-) _

_**supergirl971**: Bon, j'ai compris, je vais me faire livrer une armure anti-muffin, parce que là, tu vas me massacrer! Je pense que bientôt, tu vas me faire livrer des cargaisons entières de muffins pourris. Pitié, sois patiente, ne me tue pas. *supplie à genoux qu'on lui laisse terminer son histoire*_

_**mmev**: Oui, c'est sa spécialité à la sangsue, tomber au "bon" moment. Mais tu vas voir ce que Jacob va faire dans ce chapitre... _

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Mdr! J'adore ta review! S'il te plaît, je sais que tu vas me détester encore plus après ce chapitre, mais ne t'allie pas à supergirl pour me lapider à coup de muffins dégueus. J'en peux plus de passer ma vie planquée sous mon bureau! ;-)_

_**Leilani972**: Je t'avais dit que j'avais de la réserve niveau sadisme et encore, t'as pas tout vu... Je sais bien, c'est pas cool pour sa grossesse, mais bon c'est un futur petit loup, donc il est fort, il survivra sans son père. Non? Comment ça "non"? Bon, on verra. Les pâtisseries Emily Young, j'étais encore éclatée évidemment! J'ai lu ta review à Nicolas et il m'a dit "Punaise, elle a de la répartie et de l'humour cette fille!". Tout à fait d'accord! Faut bien se l'avouer, une histoire qui est rose du début à la fin, ça finit par lasser. J'ai pas la prétention de trouver des idées originales, mais je suis ravie de susciter autant de réactions. Bon, pour les Margaritas, je ne suis pas encore décidée. Faudra qu'on en parle. Lol. Quant à la fièvre, il faudra patienter encore un peu pour avoir la réponse. Mais je suis sûre, te connaissant, que tu as ta petite idée. Bon, je te préviens déjà, je sens que la cagnotte "Camilla est une sadique" va encore grossir. Plein de bisous en passant! _

_**choukcouquette**: Contente de t'avoir un peu surprise alors. C'est sûr, il fallait qu'elle revienne l'autre morte-vivante, sinon c'était pas drôle. ;-)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 14**

POV Iris

Carlisle récupéra le téléphone à la volée et s'entretint un moment avec son fils. Je n'écoutais pas leur conversation. J'étais à des milliers de kilomètres. Malgré l'horreur de la situation, je dressai avec une vitesse impressionnante le plan que je devais mettre à exécution. J'émergeai de ma profonde réflexion tandis que Carlisle raccrochait.

**Je suis tellement désolé, Iris. **

**Il ne faut pas. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Je savais à quoi m'attendre depuis le début. Simplement, je ne savais pas que j'entraînerais un enfant dans ma chute. **

La froideur avec laquelle je m'exprimais devait certainement le perturber, car il resta sans réponse un moment. Puis, il reprit le fil de ses idées.

**Edward m'a dit que… Renesmée va d'abord passer une nuit chez des amis avant de revenir directement chez nous. ça vous laisse un peu de répit à toi et à Jacob. **

**Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je ne reverrai pas Jacob. Je vais partir. **

**Mais… et ta grossesse?** s'inquiéta-t-il.

**Je me ferai suivre par un gynécologue, en espérant que je ne sois pas enceinte d'un bébé déjà à moitié loup**, ironisai-je.

**Iris, s'il te plaît, réfléchis. Ça ne sert à rien d'agir sous le coup de l'émotion. **

**Je n'ai pas le choix, Carlisle. Vous pensez à une autre solution? Un ménage à trois peut-être? Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très équilibrant pour l'enfant. Mère célibataire, je trouve ça plus gérable. Je… Ne vous tracassez pas. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit d'anormal durant ma grossesse, je vous contacterai. En attendant, que les choses soient claires**, dis-je d'un ton dur, **il est hors de question que Renesmée ou Jacob soient au courant de… mon état. Je suis partie en apprenant son arrivée, point final. Et passez l'info à Edward, qu'il n'aille pas faire des siennes. **

**Iris, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution**, tenta-t-il à nouveau.

**C'est celle que j'ai prise. Je ne vous demande pas votre avis. Je souhaite juste que vous respectiez mon choix. Je vous apprécie énormément Carlisle, mais si je dois vous envoyer des avocats pour non respect du secret professionnel, je le ferai. Vous savez, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. **

Il semblait sincèrement attristé, mais ne protesta plus. Il insista toutefois pour que je passe quelques examens à l'hôpital le lendemain, pour comprendre la fièvre qui me consumait. J'acceptai et il prit congé à regret. Une fois seule, je récupérai mon portable et contactai Jacob.

**Salut ma belle**, dit la voix chaleureuse à l'autre bout du fil. **Comment te sens-tu?**

**Pas terrible, pour être honnête. **

C'était la vérité et ça expliquerait le ton dramatique de ma voix que je n'arrivais pas à contrôler.

**Ecoute, je viens de finir, j'arrive tout de suite. **

**Non! Justement, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Carlisle aimerait me faire passer quelques examens, car il ne sait pas exactement de quel mal je souffre et il préfèrerait que je reste isolée en attendant les résultats, pour être sûr de ne contaminer personne. **

**Mais on vient de passer les dernières quarante-huit heures ensemble. Si je devais être malade, je le serais déjà**, protesta-t-il.

**C'est possible, mais je préfère ne pas courir le risque. On se verra demain. Et puis, il faut vraiment que je me repose. **

**Ce… ce sera la première fois qu'on dormira l'un sans l'autre**, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Je dus faire des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

**Je sais. Mais je pense qu'on s'en remettra. On sera encore plus heureux de se revoir demain soir**, mentis-je avec aplomb.

**Comme tu veux. Prends soin de toi, ma belle. Tu vas me manquer. **

**Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Jacob, je… je t'aime tellement. **

**Moi aussi je t'aime. Bonne soirée. **

**Bonne soirée**.

Je raccrochai et m'effondrai sur le lit.

POV Jacob

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, mais je ne parvenais pas à expliquer pourquoi. J'étais inquiet pour Iris, évidemment, toutefois il y avait autre chose et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Malgré tout, je m'en tins aux recommandations de Carlisle et réussis à me retenir de débarquer chez Iris. Le Docteur Cullen avait toujours été là pour notre tribu et je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Pour me sentir moins seul, je décidai de passer la soirée avec Seth et Leah, afin de me changer les idées. Nous commandâmes des pizzas et Seth proposa de regarder la rediffusion de Rocky qui passait ce soir-là. Contre toute attente, Leah ne protesta pas et nous passâmes tous les trois une excellente soirée. La nuit me parut bien plus longue, puisque pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me retrouvai seul dans mon lit une place. Iris dormait rarement chez moi pour cette raison. Autant elle aimait se coller à moi durant son sommeil, autant elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle avait de l'espace en réserve, si nécessaire. C'était plus psychologique qu'autre chose, à mon avis. Je n'arrivais pas à croire la tournure qu'avait prise ma vie ces derniers mois. J'étais tombé amoureux. Et je l'avais choisi. Avant de rencontrer Iris, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ça puisse être possible. Mais elle avait balayé toutes mes certitudes sur son passage et aujourd'hui, j'étais heureux. C'est finalement le sourire aux lèvres que je parvins à m'endormir.

Le lendemain, ma journée de travail traîna en longueur et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à autre chose qu'aux examens d'Iris. Ils se déroulaient au matin et Carlisle avait promis que nous aurions une partie des résultats en fin de journée. Enfin, dix-huit heures sonna et je rentrai en hâte pour appeler Iris. Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, je découvris une enveloppe glissée sous la porte. Sans savoir ce qu'elle contenait, mon cœur se mit à cogner violemment dans ma poitrine et une boule se forma dans ma gorge. J'étais certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bonnes nouvelles. J'ouvris le courrier et lus la lettre qu'il contenait.

_Mon Amour, Mon Soleil, Mon Loup,_

_Je te demande pardon d'avoir eu recours à un stratagème aussi horrible, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je gagne du temps. _

_Je pars, Jacob. J'ai envie de te dire «ne cherche pas à me retrouver», mais il est plus que probable que tu n'essaieras même pas et c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne suis pas amère, tu sais. Je t'aime suffisamment que pour être heureuse de ton futur bonheur retrouvé. Bientôt, je ne serai plus qu'un lointain et, je l'espère, joli souvenir. Tu ne vivras plus dans une nuit éternelle, mon Amour, le soleil revient. _

_J'espère que tu garderas quelque part cette lettre et qu'elle t'aidera à te souvenir de combien j'ai été heureuse grâce à toi et de combien je t'ai aimé. Je n'avais jamais osé rêver à une aussi belle rencontre. Et j'en serai toujours reconnaissante. _

_Je t'aime Jacob Black. Je t'ai aimé au premier regard et je t'aimerai toujours. Prends soin de toi._

_Ta nuit étoilée. _

Mes mains tremblaient et je dus relire le texte plusieurs fois avant d'être sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar. Iris partait. Pire, elle était partie. Mais je pouvais la retrouver, elle ne devait pas être encore bien loin. Je ne comprenais rien, mon cerveau marchait au ralenti. Une forme de rage mêlée à une peur foudroyante bouillonnait dans mes veines. Mon corps, lui, sembla réagir de façon plus claire et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je fus dehors, sous ma forme lupine, courant à toute allure vers la maison de Madame Bellefleur. Rapidement, je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas le seul loup de sortie, ce soir-là.

_Jacob, attends-nous,_ supplia Seth dans ma tête.

_Lâchez-moi la grappe! Je dois la retrouver. Si vous voulez m'aider, vous pouvez chercher aussi. _

_Elle est partie, Jake, _dit Leah avec tristesse.

_Ça m'est égal. Je trouverai bien sa trace grâce à son odeur. _

_Tu as fait ton choix alors?_ demanda Seth étonné.

_De quel choix tu parles?_

_Ben, entre Iris et Renesmée. _

Je m'arrêtai au milieu des bois.

_C'est malin, _s'énerva Leah. _Tu le fais hésiter maintenant. T'es débile ou quoi, Seth?_

_J'ai pas fait exprès, je croyais qu'il était au courant. _

_De quoi… vous parlez,_ demandai-je alors que certaines phrases de la lettre d'Iris me revenaient en mémoire. _Le soleil revient. C'est… elle parlait de Renesmée. _

Et c'est pour cela qu'elle me quittait, qu'elle m'abandonnait. Dans la colère et la frayeur qui m'avaient submergé à la lecture de sa lettre, je n'avais pas percuté sur la raison réelle de son départ.

_Jacob, _reprit Leah d'une voix sourde. _Ça ne change rien. Tu veux retrouver Iris, c'est le plus important. Comme tu l'as dit, il est encore temps. On peut suivre sa trace. _

Je ne l'écoutais pas. La réalité m'apparaissait peu à peu. Renesmée était revenue. Était-ce pour moi? Est-ce que cela changeait quelque chose? Allait-elle repartir? Dans ma tête tournaient mille et une questions, j'étais à deux doigts de devenir fou.

_Jacob_, s'énerva Leah. _Ressaisis-toi. Je te jure que si tu retournes auprès de cette saleté de demi-sangsue, je te fais bouffer les chaussettes sales de Seth! _

L'argument ne suffit pas. Sans vraiment contrôler mes pattes, je fis demi-tour et m'avançai d'un pas lent et méfiant vers le chemin qui menait à la villa des Cullen. Je n'avais répondu à aucune des questions qui envahissaient mon esprit, mais je ne parvenais pas à lutter. J'agissais sans mesurer exactement les conséquences de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il fallait que je constate son retour par moi-même.

_Jacob_, tenta une nouvelle fois Leah mais avec douceur cette fois-ci. _Ne fais pas ça. Tu vas le regretter. Enfin, non, tu ne le regretteras pas parce que tu ne t'en rendras pas compte, mais c'est pire que tout. Tu viens de passer les derniers mois à récupérer ton libre arbitre, tu t'es battu pour ça. Ne baisse pas les bras maintenant, s'il te plaît. Pense à Iris, concentre-toi. Putain, pourquoi c'est lui l'Alpha! _S'énerva-t-elle à nouveau. _Si c'était moi, un petit ordre et pouf, on n'entendrait plus jamais parler du monstre du Loch Ness. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire d'imprégnation!_

_Leah! _répliqua Seth à son tour. _C'est pas le moment. Jake, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie. Souviens-toi, pense à la première chose que tu as retenue d'Iris. Rappelle-toi la première fois où tu l'as regardée, la première fois où tu l'as sentie. Si tu continues à avancer, tu oublieras tout ça. Tu oublieras le son de sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux. Tu oublieras son rire, son odeur, sa peau. _

_Putain, ce que tu peux être romantique_, se moqua Leah.

_La ferme! Jake, dis quelque chose. _

Dire quelque chose? Impossible. C'était à peine si je pouvais penser. Enfin, j'arrivai devant l'immense villa des vampires. Je repris lentement forme humaine, remis mon jeans et avançai à pas mesurés vers le porche. Une odeur que je ne connaissais que trop bien envahit mes narines et ébranla mon esprit. C'était Elle. Cette odeur à la fois froide et chaude, brûlante et suave. Mon cœur s'emballait et mes pensées n'étaient plus tournées que vers une seule idée: derrière cette porte, je retrouverais mon imprégnée. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité me foudroya et je pensai subitement à Iris. Je voulus me rappeler son odeur et je constatai avec effroi que j'en étais incapable. Je l'oubliais déjà. Je devais me souvenir, il le fallait. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais arrêté à quelques mètres de la porte. Je ne voulais pas oublier Iris, il en était hors de question. Je l'avais quittée hier. J'avais enfui mon visage dans son cou. Qu'y avais-je senti? Rappelle-toi, Black! Du concombre. Ça me disait quelque chose. Elle utilisait ce gel douche au concombre. À cet instant, je sus que j'avais encore le choix. Je levai les yeux vers la grande bâtisse qui se dressait devant moi. Et dans un rassemblement de mes dernières forces, je tournai les talons et me mis à rebrousser chemin d'un pas décidé. J'avais choisi. Et c'était Iris. Je pouvais la retrouver. Il fallait juste que je suive sa trace. Il fallait que je retrouve son odeur. Carlisle peut-être saurait ce qu'il se passait. Il l'avait vue aujourd'hui. Il pourrait peut-être…

L'odeur mi-humaine mi-vampire me saisit violemment et sans que je n'aie eu le temps d'anticiper, Elle se trouva devant moi. Alors, le soleil se leva, remplaçant désormais ma nuit étoilée.

**Jacob, où vas-tu?** demanda-t-elle avec son air de petite fille triste.

**Nulle part**, répondis-je. **Je ne vais plus nulle part.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Me voici, me voilà! Avec une suite pleine de dialogues qui,à mon avis, vont vous plaire!_

**_Mlle Lol Block Moon_**_: Non, ne me hais pas, s'il te plaît! Je préfère quand tu m'aimes! "l'esclave d'une tique", j'adore! Mdr! Allez, je te donne accès à mon abonnement de muffins pour que tu puisses me lapider. Ce sont les muffins de la pâtisserie Emily Young, bien rances et durs à souhait! De vrais projectilques à tête chercheuse! _

_**ptitcoeurfragile**: Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer! Mais tu tiens peut-être un début de revanche dans ce chapitre... ;-)_

_**mmev**: Ben si, j'ai fait ça. Mais t'inquiète, tout le monde a les nerfs contre Nesscafé! _

_**K. Sawyer**: Salut ma charmante compatriote! Je t'ai pas dit parce que je pensais que tu n'étais pas hyper intéressée par les fics sur Jake. Promis, maintenant, je te tiendrai au courant, ;-). Contente d'avoir suscité autant de sentiments différents en toi. Par contre, j'ai pas dû bien lire ton PS. Tu craques sur qui? Robinet? Noooooooooooooooooon! ;-)_

_**supergirl971**: Oh, pardon, pardon, pardon! Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Ou alors si, un peu quand même. Gna gna gna. Le but était de susciter de l'émotion, je suis super heureuse d'avoir réussi. Alors comme ça je suis un être abjecte et sans scupule? Oui, complimente-moi encore. ;-) Par contre, à choisir, j'aime autant me farcir les chaussettes de Seth plutôt que les muffins d'Emily, please... _

_**MissMa**: J'espère que cette suite te donnera encore envie de lire la suite, lol! J'essaie de faire ce que je peux niveau suspense, tu me diras si j'y suis encore parvenue. ;-)_

_**lazy17**: Mdr! Je préfère que tu t'en prennes à Jake plutôt qu'à moi (**sympa**, dit Jake). Non, non. Mon intention n'est jamais de vous faire mariner, mais comme je n'ai aucun chapitre écrit à l'avance, ça dépend de mon inspiration. Jusqu'à présent, elle ne m'a pas abandonnée. J'ai trop envie d'arriver au bout de cette fiction. Je suis contente que la lettre d'Iris t'ait plu. Je me suis posé beaucoup de questions à ce sujet. Je voulais qu'elle soit brève, mais intense. En tout cas, contente de te compter parmi les fidèles! _

_**sarah0406**: Eh oui, il est un peu lent, ce Jacob (**Merci, tu en rajoutes, c'est sympa! **dixit Jake)! On a pu le constater depuis le début. Mais il va peut-être tout doucement se ressaisir... Tout doucement hein (**Ouais, on a compris que je suis lent, c'est bon là!**). _

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Contente que la lettre t'ait plu! Oui, je suis sadique, mais t'inquiète, je me soigne (ou pas). On a toutes envie de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cette peste frigide. Mais y a du mouvement qui se prépare... ;-)_

_**Leilani972**: Pitié, dis-moi que tu ne me hais pas, j'en mourrais! Renespouffe, J'A-D-O-R-E! Au fait, si tu as besoin de muffins, il suffit de me demander, je suis l'heureuse gagnante d'un abonnement! Vas-y, c'est gratuit! ;-) Pauvre Carlisle! Pourquoi tu veux l'assomer? Il est tenu au secret professionnel! Oui oui oui. Pour Iris, on pourrait peut-être faire une banderole "GO Iris, les chtarbées de FF sont avec toi!". Non? Bon, Seth, je suis d'accord qu'on l'asticote un peu, mais pas le tuer, j'en ai encore besoin. Soutenons Leah: "GO Leah! Les pro-Quileutes sont avec toi!" Toujours pas? Bon, pour tuer Nesscafé, ça je vous laisse voir en bande, vu que vous êtes toutes d'accord sur ce point. Me tuer? Euh, bof. Perso je vote contre, mais je pense que tu ne devras pas chercher loin pour trouver d'autres "pour". Bouhouhou! Laissez-moi terminer ma fic, par pitié! Moi, je propose que tu commences par te reposer. Comme ça, ça me laisse le temps de pondre la suite et d'essayer de me faire pardonner. Ou pas. _

_**Julie Winchester**: Lol! Normalement, ce chapitre devrait moins t'énerver, même si on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... Pour le Loch Ness, vois avec Leilani, je pense que vous êtes d'accord sur le sujet. Lol! Au fait, ça vient d'où encore Winchester? J'ai un trou de mémoire... _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 15**

POV Renesmée

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que j'étais revenue à Forks. Mais le bonheur de mon retour avait été quelque peu ébréché par l'attitude particulière de Jacob. Déjà lors de nos retrouvailles, j'avais remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors que son odeur annonçait son arrivée imminente, la porte était restée close, immobile. Au bout d'un instant, j'étais sortie vérifier s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et je l'avais vu, tournant le dos à la maison, avançant lentement vers un autre but. Prise de panique, je m'étais approchée de lui à vitesse vampirique et l'avais obligé à plonger son regard dans le mien. Bien sûr, l'imprégnation avait joué son rôle et il était bien vite redevenu l'homme amoureux que j'avais quitté cet été. Toutefois, il traînait depuis lors une sorte de constante nostalgie qu'il ne voulait pas m'expliquer. Je sentais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose durant mon absence, mais même les membres de ma famille se refusaient à mettre des mots sur le spleen de Jacob. Les fêtes de fin d'années lui avaient quelque peu rendu le sourire, mais une partie de lui était restée absente, disparue depuis je ne sais quel événement.

Une après-midi, maman me trouva en larmes dans ma chambre, tandis que mon loup travaillait au garage.

**Que se passe-t-il, ma puce? **

**Je n'en peux plus de l'attitude de Jacob. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Est-ce mon départ qu'il me reproche? Finira-t-il un jour par me pardonner?** demandai-je entre mes larmes.

**Jacob est incapable de te reprocher quoi que ce soit, ma chérie. Laisse-lui du temps**, éluda-t-elle comme les nombreuses fois précédentes.

**Pourquoi me cachez-vous tous ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence? Je suis ta fille, si tu dois être loyale envers quelqu'un, c'est envers moi!** m'emportai-je.

**Renesmée, si quelqu'un peut t'expliquer son état, c'est Jacob et lui seul. Parles-en avec lui. **

**Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur d'aggraver les choses si je l'incite à penser à ce qui l'attriste. **

**La fuite n'est jamais une solution. Si tu souffres de son silence, dis-le-lui. **

Elle caressa doucement mon visage, puis sortit de ma chambre, me laissant seule avec mes réflexions. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter la vérité, je devais bien me l'avouer. Je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie béante de Jacob, ou pire, lui donner l'envie de s'enfuir à jamais. Théoriquement, l'imprégnation ne devait pas permettre ce genre de possibilité, mais l'éloignement psychologique de mon loup était déjà en soi contre-nature. Il aurait dû ne voir que pour et par moi. Dans la pratique, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il répondait au moindre de mes caprices, apparaissait à la moindre de mes demandes, se pliait en quatre pour me rendre heureuse. Mais son regard avait changé. Son sourire était moins présent. Et il ne semblait plus éprouver le moindre désir pour moi. C'était sans doute là l'aspect le plus difficile à gérer. Bien sûr, je l'avais toujours connu très respectueux et repoussant sans cesse l'éventuelle consommation physique de notre amour. Toutefois, même sa façon de me toucher était différente. Il y avait quelque chose de fraternel dans ses gestes et ça me rendait folle. Il fallait que j'agisse, la comédie avait assez duré.

Je profitai du temps qu'il me restait avant son retour pour mettre au point les détails de mon plan. J'ouvris mon armoire et en sortis un déshabillé affriolant offert par ma tante Alice, lors d'une de ses nombreuses visites sur mon campus. Il était noir, tout en dentelle; il aurait réveillé un mort. Je l'enfilai sans attendre et passai par-dessus une petite robe rouge que Jacob appréciait plus que tout, à l'époque où il réagissait encore à mes efforts vestimentaires. Une fois à la salle de bain, j'arrangeai mes boucles et soulignai ma bouche d'une touche de gloss. Je complétai le tableau en me chaussant d'une paire d'escarpins noirs à hauts talons. Un coup d'œil au miroir: j'étais à tomber. J'attrapai ma veste qui traînait sur la chaise de mon bureau et dévalai les escaliers.

**Maman, je peux emprunter ta voiture?**

**Euh, pour quoi faire?** demanda-t-elle curieuse.

**J'aimerais faire une surprise à Jacob et aller le chercher à son travail. **

**Bien, tu peux la prendre. Mais fais attention, ma chérie. **

**Evidemment. Merci maman! A plus tard. **

**A plus tard!**

Je saisis les clés dans le tiroir de la commode de l'entrée et sortis en trombe par le garage, au volant de l'Audi de maman. Ce n'était pas la voiture que je préférais conduire, trop grosse. Mais papa aurait crisé si j'avais utilisé la sienne sans lui demander son avis. Un bref regard à ma montre m'informa que j'étais dans les temps. J'arrivai rapidement sur le lieu de travail de Jacob. Il n'était pas encore dix-huit heures. Je pouvais passer un coup de fil pour peaufiner mon plan.

**Oui, bonjour je souhaiterais réserver une chambre pour ce soir. **

**Pour combien de personnes?** demanda la standardiste.

**Deux personnes. Nous arriverons certainement d'ici peu de temps. **

**Aucun problème, j'ai une chambre double de libre. C'est à quel nom? **

**Black. **

**Très bien, madame Black. C'est réservé. À tout à l'heure. **

**Oui, merci. **

Une bonne chose de faite. J'aimais réserver au nom de Jacob, j'avais l'impression d'être ainsi liée à lui pour l'éternité. Enfin, mon loup sortit du garage. Je klaxonnai et il se dirigea vers moi quand il eut reconnu la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière et s'installa à mes côtés.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne manifestait aucun enthousiasme.

**Je voulais te faire une surprise. Je te kidnappe ce soir. **

**Ah oui? Pour m'emmener où?**

**Tu verras bien. **

L'indifférence qu'il affichait, certainement involontairement, avait légèrement entamé ma bonne humeur, mais je décidai de ne pas me laisser abattre. J'avais une idée en tête, il fallait que je la mène à bien. Rapidement, nous arrivâmes devant le Pacific Inn Motel de Forks. Je n'avais pas cherché loin, mais le but n'était pas le dépaysement. Je garai la voiture au parking et invitai Jacob à me suivre. À la réception, je récupérai la clé de notre chambre et nous montâmes au troisième étage.

**Que fait-on ici?** finit-il par demander alors que je tournais la clé dans la serrure.

**J'ai pensé qu'un changement de décor nous ferait du bien**.

Je refermai la porte derrière nous et observai Jacob qui promenait son regard dans la chambre d'hôtel. J'avais envie de lui demander si ça lui plaisait, mais j'avais peur que le ton de sa voix ne sape mon élan. Aussi, je décidai de me jeter à l'eau et lui sautai au cou pour l'embrasser. Il ne refusa pas mon baiser, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais il répondit tel un automate, comme si cet acte ne lui procurait plus le moindre plaisir. J'insistai malgré tout, m'accrochant désespérément à sa nuque, et il finit par relâcher sa résistance.

POV Jacob

Renesmée était pendue à mon cou, ses lèvres soudées aux miennes. J'avais rêvé tant de fois à une telle passion, mais aujourd'hui, je ne retrouvais plus le goût du désir. J'essayai malgré tout de me laisser aller, de permettre à l'imprégnation de produire son effet, mais rien ne se passa. J'étais de nouveau mort à l'intérieur. Ne pourrais-je donc jamais être heureux? Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir besoin d'autre chose que Renesmée. Sa présence me comblait et mes espoirs s'en tenaient aux siens. Toutefois, je ne la voyais plus de la même façon qu'avant son départ, qu'avant… ma rencontre avec Iris. J'éprouvais toujours beaucoup de difficultés à penser son prénom, bien qu'elle ne quittât jamais mon esprit. J'avais pourtant été persuadé que le retour de mon imprégnée aurait effacé son visage de ma mémoire, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr, mes souvenirs manquaient de précision et, comme l'avait prédit Seth, j'étais incapable de me rappeler son odeur ou encore le son de sa voix, mais les traits de son visage restaient inscrits en moi, comme une douce torture. Ce que je ressentais depuis que nos vies avaient basculé était très difficile à expliquer. Il me semblait par moment être toujours amoureux de ma nuit étoilée. Cependant, je ne m'imaginais pas laisser Nessie pour partir à sa recherche, sans que je puisse expliquer pourquoi. La raison s'appelait imprégnation et je n'avais aucun pouvoir sur elle. Pourtant, si je poussais plus loin ma réflexion, je me laissais à penser que j'aimais Nessie comme un frère et que, par conséquent, il y avait de la place pour Iris dans mon cœur. Beaucoup de place. Mais je savais par expérience que je n'aurais pu à aucun moment lutter contre les attentes de mon hybride. Cette situation ambigüe n'était pas une vie pour une humaine. Alors, je tentai de répondre au baiser de la jeune femme à la peau froide qui s'offrait à moi. Ses doigts se mirent à fourrager dans ma chevelure et elle se colla un peu plus contre mon torse. Son souffle irrégulier et l'ondulation de ses hanches ne laissaient aucun doute quant au désir qui la consumait. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt pour ça, mais je la laissai malgré tout me pousser en direction du lit. Une fois allongés, nous nous enlaçâmes à nouveau, Renesmée se plaçant au-dessus de moi. Elle ôta mon t-shirt et se sépara de sa robe, dévoilant ainsi un ensemble de froufrous noirs qui laissait deviner la perfection de son anatomie. Je restai quelques instants muet et immobile face à la détermination dont chacun de ses mouvements était empreint. Alors que j'avançais lentement une main vers le buste de la femme-enfant qui me dominait, l'image d'Iris me surplombant s'imposa à mon esprit. Elle souriait et son visage n'en était que plus lumineux. Elle était si belle.

POV Renesmée

J'étais presque parvenue à mes fins, lorsque subitement Jacob s'immobilisa, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le rouge me monta immédiatement aux joues. Pas de gêne, non, mais de colère.

**Je peux savoir à quoi tu penses?** demandai-je froidement.

Il sembla revenir à lui.

**Hein? Je… je suis désolé. **

**Pas autant que moi. A quoi tu pensais alors?**

**À… rien de spécial**, mentit-il.

Là, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

**Rien de spécial! Tu te fous de moi?** m'emportai-je. **N'importe quel homme serait un minimum sensible aux efforts que je fais pour te plaire! Tu ne me touches jamais! C'est quoi le problème? Je ne te plais plus?**

Les larmes menaçaient de me monter aux yeux, tandis que Jacob semblait abasourdi par ma réaction.

**Tu es magnifique, Nessie. Tu le sais très bien. **

**Ah oui? Et comment se fait-il que ça te laisse de marbre, alors?**

**Je… je n'en sais rien. **

**Tu parles…**

Je me levai, renfilai ma robe ainsi que mes chaussures et jetai son t-shirt à la tête de Jacob.

**Habille-toi, on s'en va.**

**Pourquoi?**

**Parce qu'apparemment nous n'avons rien à faire dans une chambre tous les deux et parce que je dois parler à quelqu'un.**

**À qui?**

**Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. **

Curieux et probablement un peu inquiet, il se rhabilla à la hâte et me suivit jusqu'à la réception où je voulus payer notre dû. La réceptionniste, inquiète de notre départ soudain, refusa mon argent. Je pris le volant et c'est dans un silence de mort que je nous emmenai à la Réserve. Je garai la voiture et, une fois dehors, attendis que Jacob me rejoigne.

**Tu restes là ou tu m'accompagnes?** demandai-je sans avoir radouci mon ton.

Sans un mot, il se leva et m'emboîta le pas jusque chez les Clearwater. Je frappai à la porte et au bout de quelques secondes, Seth vint nous ouvrir.

**Euh, salut**, dit-il apparemment mal à l'aise. **Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?**

**Oui. J'ai besoin de te parler. On peut entrer?**

**Ben… oui. **

Il jeta plusieurs fois des regards inquiets vers Jacob, qui ne lui répondit que par des haussements d'épaules.

**Bien. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant mon absence, quelque chose qui a changé Jake. J'aimerais savoir quoi. **

Ma question le laissa d'abord sans voix. Il continuait à questionner son Alpha du regard. Je ne le lâchai pas des yeux, sachant pertinemment que mon imprégné n'oserait pas lui donner l'ordre de ne pas me répondre.

**Eh bien? J'attends**, m'impatientai-je.

**Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père**, s'exclama Leah qui était apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

**J'ai essayé, mais tous refusent de me répondre. Je pense que je suis en droit de savoir pourquoi ma vie a tellement changé. **

**Oh oui, tu es en droit de savoir. Peut-être parce que tu es partie sans te retourner et que tu as laissé Jacob se démerder avec son chagrin et son imprégnation. Ou peut-être parce que tu es revenue sans même te demander si ça lui ferait plus de mal que de bien. Ou encore parce que tu n'es qu'une gamine capricieuse et égoïste. **

Je restai muette de stupéfaction face à la rage qui se dégageait des propos de Leah.

**Tu veux la vérité ?** reprit-elle. **Je vais te la dire. **

**Non! **intervint Jacob.

**Il est tombé amoureux**, lâcha Seth.

Le silence s'abattit sur nous, telle une ineffable fatalité. Mes yeux allaient de Seth à Jacob, cherchant un indice de la véracité de cette déclaration. Jacob fut le premier à bouger. Il baissa la tête, dans un signe de reproche, et s'avança vers la porte. Seth en profita pour reprendre son explication:

**Une fille est arrivée en septembre, Iris. Elle travaillait avec ton grand-père à l'hôpital. Ta famille a vite compris qu'elle connaissait l'existence des vampires et qu'elle les avait repérés. En réalité, elle était elle-même poursuivie par un traqueur. À la demande de ton père, nous avons organisé des patrouilles pour assurer sa sécurité et c'est comme ça que nous l'avons tous rencontrée. Elle est tombée amoureuse de Jacob et, au fil du temps, …**

**Au fil du temps, ils se sont aimés**, continua Leah. **Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir, avoir en permanence un film porno dans la tête me plaisait moyennement. Pour ça, je préfère nettement quand tu es là, c'est beaucoup plus calme niveau cul!**

**Leah! **s'indigna Seth.

Le silence emplit la pièce à nouveau. La rage et la honte qui me submergeaient rendaient toute parole vaine.

**Elle est partie**, dit soudain Jacob qui n'avait finalement pas quitté la pièce. **Elle a fait semblant d'être malade pour mettre son plan à exécution. **

**Elle est enceinte, espèce d'abruti!** lâcha Leah, rongée par l'exaspération.

**Putain, Leah!** s'énerva à nouveau Seth. **T'es vraiment pas fichue de garder un secret!**

La nouvelle s'abattit sur moi tel un coup de massue. Enceinte. Un mot qui ne me serait jamais associé. Ils avaient fait l'amour, alors qu'il ne manifestait jamais le moindre désir pour moi. Je tournai la tête vers Jacob. Il se décomposait littéralement.

**En…ceinte?** finit-il par prononcer, les larmes aux yeux.

**Oui. Et de toi, au cas où le franc ne serait pas tombé**, ironisa Leah.

Je vis vaguement Seth lui filer un coup de coude. Jacob, anéanti par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, fondit en larmes. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je partis en hâte sans jeter un regard derrière moi.


	16. Chapter 16

_Salut! Voici un chapitre plutôt court, mais promis, je posterai le suivant rapidement, il est déjà écrit. _

_J'espère que la tournure des choses va vous plaire. J'attends vos reviews!_

_aliCetwilightF.F: Je vois que tu commences à me connaître... ;-) Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup Leah. Quant à Jake... Tu verras! ;-)_

_MissMa: Contente que tu sois contente! Du coup, je le suis aussi. ;-)_

_ptitcoeurfragile: Trop fort! "Renesmée", nouveau mot de vocabulaire. Phrase d'exemple: "Mais t'es vraiment qu'une sale Renesmée!". Ouais, je vote pour, ça peut le faire! Désolée de te faire autant pleurer. Là, c'était pas voulu. ;-)_

_mmev: Ah, tu t'es réjouie, trop vite, on n'est pas encore vraiment débarrassée, tu sais... ;-)_

_(): Lol! Oui, heureusement que Leah est là, sinon on serait encore là en 2029! Et tu verras, elle en a pas encore fini... _

_K. Sawyer: Sérieux? Tu las trouvée sympa dans mon chapitre? Je suis contente parce que j'avais justement l'impression de l'avoir faite trop capricieuse. Pour Jake, on n'est pas encore sorties de la berge, mais ça avance. Vive Seth et Leah! Je suis bien d'accord! Lol! On ira lui botter son cul ensemble! Ok, je suis rassurée que Kellan prépare son grand retour dans ton coeur. ;-) Bisous! _

_Julie Winchester: Lol! Non, pas de muffin, j'en peux plus! Théoriquement, je pense que tu ne voudras pas me frapper pour le moment... Enfin, j'espère. ;-)_

_sarah0406: Ouf, j'ai échappé au muffin de justesse. J'espère que ça continuera. Désolée d'avoir été si dure avec Renesmée. C'est vrai que je ne l'aime pas, alors que pourtant cette imprégnation n'est pas de sa faute. Mais je pense aussi que je ne l'aime pas parce que c'est la fille de Bella, que je n'aime pas non plus. Lol! Tu me diras si ça va mieux après ce chapitre. ;-)_

_Mlle Lol Black Moon: Lol, c'est vrai, la pauvre, personne ne l'aime. Allez, je vais essayer de pas trop la faire souffrir. Je suis super flattée que tu aies trouvé mon chapitre parfait. Mais comme tu dis, ça ne fait que commencer... _

_Leilani972: Tu vas avoir quelques réponses à tes questions maintenant, ma belle. J'étais sûre que les charmantes interventions de Leah te plairaient. T'inquiète, y en a encore en stock! ;-) Je te fais plein de bisous!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 16**

POV Jacob

Je ne pouvais pas le croire. C'était impossible. Iris… enceinte… de moi. J'allais avoir un enfant. J'allais être père. Mais je ne savais même pas où elle se trouvait. Je n'avais pas cherché, je l'avais laissée partir. Seule et enceinte. J'étais un monstre. Rempli de honte et de haine envers moi-même, j'étais incapable de stopper le flot de mes larmes. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur et m'assis sur le sol de la cuisine des Clearwater. Une main s'approcha de moi et se posa sur mon épaule.

**Jacob, je… suis désolé**, dit une voix que je reconnus comme étant celle de Seth. **J'aurais voulu que tu l'apprennes autrement**.

Sa remarque était clairement dirigée contre Leah, qui restait étrangement silencieuse pour l'instant.

**Comment… comment l'as-tu su?** réussis-je à demander.

Ma question sembla l'embarrasser profondément. Il se gratta la tête et chercha ses mots un long moment.

**Ne t'énerve pas surtout, mais… comment dire. Je l'ai… suivie. **

**Hein?**

**Quand tu t'es retrouvé «piégé» par Renesmée et que tu as abandonné l'idée de partir à la recherche d'Iris, j'ai été très en colère. Et sans vraiment réfléchir, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite, j'ai suivi son odeur et j'ai fini par la retrouver. **

**Comment? Où est-elle? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement? Comment va-t-elle? **

Mes larmes avaient cessé de couler, mon esprit étant bien trop concentré sur ces nouvelles informations.

**Elle… elle ne sait pas que je l'ai retrouvée. Je ne me suis pas montré.**

**Tu l'espionnes?**

**Ben, c'est-à-dire que… Je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien, me rassurer. **

**Mais tu es allé la voir souvent?**

**Oui**, répondit-il en baissant les yeux. **Quand je l'ai revue, la première fois, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle allait mal. Alors, je suis passé régulièrement. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais je me disais qu'en restant dans les parages, je pourrais être là en cas de besoin. **

**Mais où est-elle?**

**Je ne veux pas te le dire.**

**Tu te fous de moi?** hurlai-je en me relevant subitement.

**Calme-toi**, intervint Leah. **Tu es sous imprégnation, Jacob. Admettons que tu ailles la voir, qu'est-ce qu'il se passera ensuite? Tu l'abandonneras à nouveau pour retourner vers Renesmée. Elle a eu le cœur suffisamment brisé, ce n'est pas la peine de réitérer l'expérience. **

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je savais qu'elle avait raison sur le fond, mais il était hors de question que je laisse Iris seule pendant son accouchement et plus que tout, je voulais assumer mon rôle de père. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Nessie et à l'état dans lequel elle devait certainement se trouver. Mon cœur se serra, mais contre toute attente, je réussis à me reconcentrer sur la situation d'Iris.

**Il y a forcément une solution**, dis-je à voix basse. **Comment as-tu appris qu'elle était enceinte?**

**Ben à force de… l'espionner, comme tu dis, j'ai fini par le constater. C'est pas le genre de chose qui se cache longtemps. **

**Et ça fait combien de temps? Je veux dire, quand est-elle censée accoucher?**

**Ça je n'en sais rien**, admit-il dépité.

**Carlisle doit savoir**, intervint Leah.

C'était évident! Il l'avait donc réellement auscultée avant son départ et avait dû ainsi apprendre sa grossesse. J'ouvris la porte et m'élançai sous ma forme lupine vers la maison des Cullen. Je constatai rapidement que Seth et Leah me suivaient, ne sachant que dire pour me calmer. Nous arrivâmes assez vite devant la villa et reprîmes tous forme humaine. Edward vint nous ouvrir sans prononcer un mot et nous invita à entrer d'un hochement de tête. Nous avançâmes alors dans le salon où se trouvait le reste de la famille. Renesmée était en pleurs, ses petits poings serrés contre ses hanches. Carlisle fut le premier à rompre le silence:

**Je vous demande pardon, à tous. J'étais tenu au secret professionnel, je ne pouvais pas dévoiler ce qu'Iris m'avait demandé de garder pour moi. **

**Ce n'est pas la question**, hurla Renesmée. **Vous auriez au moins pu me dire que Jacob avait connu quelqu'un. **

**Et ça aurait servi à quoi?** demanda Edward, l'air las.

**Ça m'aurait aidée à comprendre son attitude distante. J'étais malheureuse et vous avez préféré garder votre odieux secret!**

**Je ne sais pas très bien quelle idée tu te fais de l'imprégnation, miss glaçon 2009, mais ça ne signifie en rien que Jake te doive des comptes, alors que tu t'es tirée sans demander ton reste!**

**On est tous au courant de ton opinion sur moi, Leah. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, **dit Nessie**. **

**Jacob ne t'appartient pas**, insista-t-elle pourtant. **Si tu avais eu un minimum de respect pour lui, tu ne serais pas revenue. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas cette soudaine décision. Tu t'es fait plaquer au Canada ou quoi?**

**Leah!** soufflai-je, choqué par ses propos.

**Quoi? Tu ne lui as jamais posé la question?** continua Leah, provocante. **Comment s'est passé son séjour? Pourquoi ne retourne-t-elle pas poursuivre ses études? **

**Parce que ça ne me plaisait pas**, répondit Renesmée dont les joues étaient rouges de colère. **Je reprendrai un autre cursus l'année prochaine. **

**Ah oui?** s'exclama Leah dans un sourire. **Tu comptes donc repartir? **

**Je… j'emmènerai Jacob avec moi**, reprit mon imprégnée, consciente d'avoir été piégée par la louve.

**Bien sûr. Je suis sûre que c'est son rêve de quitter sa maison et sa famille. Bon, ça suffit, je me casse, sinon, y aura des débris de glaçon partout dans cette baraque. **

Leah sortit en hâte, tandis qu'Edward tentait d'apaiser les esprits.

**Bon, calmons-nous et parons au plus pressé. Jacob, quel est ton avis?**

Le fait qu'il s'adresse à moi surprit tout le monde, a fortiori sa fille, qui l'observait estomaquée.

**Je… je ne veux pas abandonner mon enfant**, finis-je par répondre. **Et je n'imagine pas Iris accoucher toute seule. Et s'il y avait des complications? Cette grossesse peut être dangereuse. Il ne s'agit pas d'un bébé comme les autres. **

**En effet**, intervint Carlisle. **A vrai dire, il y a un problème. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a fini de convaincre Iris de partir. **

Son air ne laissait présager rien de bon. Je sentis mes poings se serrer si fort que mes ongles lacérèrent ma chair.

**Iris souffrait d'une très forte fièvre la dernière fois que je l'ai vue**, reprit-il. **J'ai insisté pour lui faire passer des examens et il s'est avéré que ce qui provoquait une telle température, c'était… le fœtus lui-même. **

**Mais… comment est-ce possible? **demandai-je avec angoisse.

**J'ai ma théorie sur la question**, répondit le patriarche. **Cet enfant a été conçu à proximité d'une famille de vampires et Iris me fréquentait tous les jours sur son lieu de travail. Je pense que ses gènes lupins ont commencé à travailler directement et cela se traduit d'abord par une température corporelle élevée. À mon avis, le départ d'Iris a été bénéfique et ça a dû stopper ce phénomène. Du moins, je l'espère. Elle avait promis de m'appeler si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. Or, je n'ai jamais au de ses nouvelles. J'en ai déduis que ça allait mieux. **

**Je ne peux pas me contenter de déduction. Seth, il faut que tu me dises où elle est. Elle est peut-être en danger. **

Il réfléchit un instant, mesurant sans doute le pour et le contre.

**Et une fois que tu y seras, que comptes-tu faire? **

**Eh bien, je n'en sais rien encore. D'abord la convaincre de revenir terminer sa grossesse ici, pour qu'on puisse s'occuper d'elle. **

**Mais si la présence des vampires lui est néfaste, je ne vois pas en quoi son retour à Forks pourrait être une solution. **

Il avait marqué un point.

**Quand est-elle censée accoucher?** demanda Nessie qui semblait s'être calmée.

**Nous sommes en mai**, calcula Carlisle, **sa grossesse date de novembre. Théoriquement, elle pourrait mettre cet enfant au monde dans le courant du mois d'août. C'est une longue période. Je ne pense pas non plus que la faire revenir ici soit une bonne chose. La fièvre repartirait certainement de plus belle. **

Nous gardâmes tous le silence, chacun essayant de trouver une issue au problème qui se posait. Mon attention se porta un instant sur mon imprégnée. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, l'air triste et consterné. Je m'approchai d'elle et passai ma main dans ses boucles soyeuses. Elle m'offrit alors un vague sourire.

**Je suis désolé**, murmurai-je de façon presque inaudible.

**Plus tard**, me répondit-elle doucement.

Elle se tourna alors vers les autres membres de sa famille et fit mine de se replonger dans une intense réflexion. Je l'imitai à mon tour.

**J'ai beau retourner ce problème dans tous les sens, je ne vois pas comment nous ****pouvons en sortir**, dis-je défaitiste. **Je ne peux pas aller là-bas et elle ne peut pas venir ici. **

**Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas aller là-bas?** demanda Renesmée.

**Eh bien, pour différentes raisons****, comme le fait que je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici et aussi que je ne veux pas la faire souffrir davantage. **

**Pour ce qui est de moi, ça n'a aucune importance. **

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Nessie. Seth écarquilla les yeux comme s'il venait d'apprendre l'existence du Père Noël.

**Je sais que je suis souvent trop égoïste. Mais il s'agit de la vie d'un enfant, le tien qui plus est. Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Va là-bas, Jacob. Pars avec Seth et restes-y le temps qu'il faudra. Assure-toi qu'elle va bien et pour ce qui est de son accouchement, eh bien on avisera. On aura trouvé une solution d'ici-là, j'en suis sûre. **

**Je… je ne sais pas si je pourrai, Nessie. **

**Si, tu y arriveras. Tu as survécu à mon absence pendant des mois. Tu peux le refaire. Il n'y a pas de meilleure raison que celle-ci: tu vas être papa. **

Lorsqu'elle prononça ce mot, je faillis à nouveau fondre en larmes, mais me retins de justesse.

**Merci**, finis-je par articuler.

Je la serrai fort contre moi et embrassai ses cheveux.

**Je pense qu'au plus tôt nous serons fixés, au mieux ce sera**, trancha Edward. **Seth, je t'assure, c'est la seule solution que nous ayons pour le moment. Ce sera à Iris de choisir une fois que vous serez là-bas. Tenez-nous au courant. **

**Evidemment**, promis-je.

J'embrassai une dernière fois mon imprégnée, puis Seth et moi quittâmes la villa des Cullen. Nous restâmes silencieux tout le long du chemin de retour. Arrivés devant chez lui, je repris enfin la parole:

**Si tu me dis où elle se trouve, je peux y aller seul, si tu ****préfères. **

**Non, j'aime autant venir. Elle ne sera peut-être pas ravie de te revoir. Va préparer tes affaires, on se rejoint chez toi dans un quart d'heure. **

**Ça marche. **

Je laissai Seth et me rendis chez moi avec empressement. Des sentiments totalement contradictoires m'assaillaient de toute part. J'étais très impatient et heureux à l'idée de revoir Iris, de pouvoir constater de mes propres yeux son ventre arrondi. Mais en même temps, abandonner Renesmée me déchirait le cœur. Je quittais mon soleil pour retourner à ma nuit étoilée.


	17. Chapter 17

_J'exagère, je poste trop vite, mais je suis droguée à vos reviews! Alors, donnez-vous-en à coeur joie! ;-)_

_**Aden Garland**: Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Garland. Je dois vous faire un aveu, c'est à cause de vous que je poste si vite ce chapitre. Parce que mon plus gros défaut est la curiosité et que j'aimerais bien savoir laquelle de mes lectrices a la chance d'avoir un homme qui lit des fanficions sur Twilight. J'ai une petite idée, comme ça, mais je n'en suis pas sûre. En dehors de ça, votre review m'a vraiment retournée. D'abord parce que vous êtes un homme et que ça me flatte outrageusement d'avoir pu capter l'attention d'un mâle avec une histoire d'amour vampirique. Ensuite, parce que mine de rien, votre review elle-même est empreinte d'une prose très agréable. Lecteur ET écrivain à vos heures perdues? Quant à votre avis lui-même, que dire? Je suis sincèrement émue. Sachant que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a à peine quelques mois, par pur besoin thérapeutique, je ne pensais pas obtenir un quelconque résultat. Et le mot "artiste" a la plus belle résonance possible à mes oreilles... Du coup, la pression monte encore d'un cran. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite des événements et serai d'autant plus impatiente d'avoir votre opinion. A bientôt j'espère. _

_**K. Sawyer**: Ecoute, je comprends ton énervement, mais bon, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il ne contrôle plus tous ses faits et gestes, ce pauvre garçon. ;-) Oui, j'essaie de faire mon mea culpa en la rendant plus humaine, l'autre demi suceuse de sang. Je vais même aller jusqu'à lui donner un rôle très important. Mais, ce sera pour plus tard... Et je vois que tes réflexions te mènent sur une bonne piste. Réponses dans quelques chapitres. Je propose qu'on se rejoigne à Zaventem dans un premier temps pour prendre l'avion! T'en penses quoi? ;-) Question: tu vas reprendre ta fic sur Kellan? _

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: Lol! Peut-être pas de coup fourré en vue de la part de la tique... A voir. Effectivement, il s'est certainement passé des choses intéressantes à l'Université de Montréal. Mais nous saurons ça plus tard... Bon, j'informe Jake que tu es dispo s'il se retrouve sans Iris et sans imprégnation. Mais, en même temps, je pense que je me servirai d'abord. ;-)_

_**lazy17**: J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la réaction d'Iris. Ce chapitre est moins mouvementé qu'à l'habitude, mais les actions reprendront bien vite. Un peu de calme, parfois, ça fait du bien. Bizz! _

_**c'nedraxxx**: bienvenue parmi nous, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis via review! _

_**sarah0406**: Tu as raison, je suis toujours pour une bonne bouteille de champagne! J'en avais justement une au frais. Santé! Perso, je fête aussi le fait d'avoir échappé une nouvelle fois à une pluie de muffins. Pourvu que ça dure... ;-) Pour le goupillage (lol mot inventé, j'adore), ça va se faire dans la subtilité, c'est moi qui te le dis! ;-)_

_**alizee ()**: Contente que ça te plaise! Une onomatopée est parfois bien plus explicite que des mots! Voici la suite! _

_**aliCetwilightF.F: **Je ne la rends pas gentille, mais j'ai besoin qu'elle soit moins égoïste pour la suite des événements. Mais c'est ça qui est intéressant. C'est que Jacob éprouve des difficultés à choisir, sinon ce serait trop simple. Sinon, tu as presque vu juste, Iris ne va pas être tout de suite ravie de le revoir. _

_**Julie Winchester**: Oui, c'est un peu le cas de tout le monde. Mais apparemment, la plupart d'entre nous préfère avoir de bonnes raisons de la détester, lol. La pauvre... Tu ne m'as pas répondu, ça vient d'où encore Winchester? Je suis sûre de l'avoir su... _

_**mmev**: Lol, tu es fâchée après notre pauvre Jacob? Le pauvre, il ne décide pas de son sort en ce moment. Faut se mettre à sa place, il est un peu perturbé. Mais il va bien finir par reprendre sa vie en main... Ou pas... ;-) Merci pour ta review!  
_

_**Leilani972**: Oh non! J'aime pas quand tu n'es pas contente! Après je suis triste! En même temps, faut que ça reste logique. Elle (Nesscafé) fait genre qu'elle est moins égoïste, mais quelque part elle n'en devient pas super altruiste non plus. Elle réfléchit au mieux de ses intérêts et traite les problèmes en ce sens. Mais... suspense. J'adore comme tu es remontée. C'est ton instinct maternel qui réagit? Au lieu de penser Jake, tu penses bébé maintenant? ;-) N'empêche, je m'en veux que tu sois déçue de Jake, ce n'est pas le but. Simplement, il est perdu, complètement perdu. J'ai réfléchi hier soir et je pense que mon histoire se terminera vers 22 ou 23 chapitres. Le dénouement n'est plus très loin... Dis, Aden Garland, c'est ton homme? Si c'est le cas, fais-lui un gros bisou de ma part, parce qu'il m'a super touchée. Si pas, ben, c'est pas grave, lol. ;-) Je te fais des gros bisous ma toute jolie et j'espère que la suite te plaira, même si c'est plus calme pour le moment. Tu me manques... _

_**supergirl971**: Salut ma belle! Il est capable de tout ce Jake, c'est un homme faible en ce moment... Pauvre de lui. ;-) Réponse à ton interrogation tout de suite... Sinon, comment tu vas? Je sais que tu es en stage ou quelque chose dans le genre. ça se passe bien? Je te fais plein de bisous! A vite! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 17**

POV Jacob

**Comment ça, tu viens avec?** m'énervai-je face à Leah.

**Tu m'as bien comprise. Iris est une femme, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce que je suis aussi. Je suis certaine qu'elle préfèrera s'entretenir avec moi sur son état que d'en parler à deux loups aussi subtils que des éléphants dans un magasin de porcelaine. **

**J'ai rien pu faire**, s'excusa gentiment Seth.

**T'inquiète, mon pote. Je m'en doute bien. **

**En plus**, reprit sa sœur qui n'avait de toute évidence pas fini son monologue, **j'ai vécu la même chose qu'elle avec cette foutue imprégnation. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent.**

Son dernier argument finit de me convaincre. J'étais bien sûr très mal à l'aise quant à la souffrance que j'avais imposée à Iris. J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses puissent se passer autrement.

**Alors, où est-elle?** demandai-je à Seth.

**À Olympia. **

**Sérieux? Si près? **

**Je crois qu'elle vit chez une parente de Madame Bellefleur. À mon avis, elle n'est pas allée trop loin à cause de son état le jour où… le jour de son départ, quoi. **

**C'est à un peu plus de cent-cinquante kilomètres. On peut y être en moins de deux heures, facile**, s'enthousiasma Leah.

**Ok, c'est parti alors**, ordonnai-je à la troupe.

Seth s'élança devant nous et nous le suivîmes sur plus de cent-cinquante kilomètres. Les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient à mesure que nous approchions de notre destination. Enfin, nous débouchâmes au milieu de nulle part. Il y avait des arbres à perte de vue. La nuit était tombée et sans ma vision de loup, je n'aurais pas tout de suite remarqué la bicoque, cachée entre les sapins.

**Voilà, on y est**, s'arrêta Seth. Alors, **on fait comment?**

**Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi**, avouai-je soucieux. **Je ne suis pas sûr que débarquer à trois soit une bonne idée. Elle risquerait de se sentir oppressée. D'un autre côté, elle a sûrement donné des instructions à la maîtresse de maison. Et si je me présente, je serai certainement remballé. **

**Eh bien, dis** **que tu t'appelles Seth. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente de me voir, moi**, fanfaronna-t-il.

**Mouais. C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Et si c'est Iris qui ouvre?**

**Ben jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu as suffisamment de force pour retenir une porte**, se moqua Leah.

**Mais je ne veux pas la brusquer. **

**Dans ce cas, tu nous appelles à la rescousse. Super Seth et super Leah, toujours prêts pour vous servir, Ô puissant Alpha. **

**Crétin**, dis-je dans un rire. **Allez, j'y vais. **

**Oui**, m'encouragèrent à l'unisson mes deux amis.

**Je suis parti… J'y vais**, répétai-je sans esquisser le moindre mouvement**. **

**Jacob, ce n'est pas en retardant le moment que tu y arriveras plus facilement. **

**Tu as raison, Leah. Bon, souhaitez-moi bonne chance. **

**Bonne chance**, dirent-ils en chœur.

Je les observai une dernière fois, puis m'avançai à pas d'homme vers le refuge d'Iris. Mes mains étaient moites et mon cœur s'emballait. Arrivé devant la porte, je tentai vainement de me calmer, puis me décidai enfin à sonner. J'entendis un bruit de pas, le cliquetis de la clé qu'on tourne dans la serrure et enfin, la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage stupéfait d'Iris.

POV Iris

Jacob se tenait devant moi, un magnifique sourire s'étendait sur son visage et ses yeux noirs brillaient à la lumière du hall. J'avais oublié à quel point il était beau. Un instant, je fus tentée de sourire aussi, mais bien vite, les raisons de mon départ me revinrent en mémoire et je refermai la porte d'un coup sec. Je me mis à respirer avec difficulté et m'agrippai au meuble de l'entrée pour ne pas tomber.

**Iris, je t'en prie, ouvre-moi**, supplia-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Je m'approchai de la porte et me mis à murmurer, sachant qu'il m'entendrait de toute façon.

**Va-t-en, Jacob, s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi tranquille.**

**Je suis désolé, mais non. Je ne partirai pas sans avoir pu parler avec toi. Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas me laisser en dehors de tout ça. **

**Jacob, je te le demande du fond du cœur, va-t-en. **

**Non. **

Je ne répondis pas, mes sanglots m'empêchant de prononcer un mot de plus.

**Je te demande pardon**, reprit-il avec douleur. **Si tu savais… comme je suis désolé, comme je suis malade de t'avoir infligé tout ça. Si seulement j'avais eu le choix… **

Mon cerveau menaçait à chaque instant d'exploser. Revoir Jacob me semblait un supplice extrême, mais sa détresse était presque palpable. Je ne voulais pas le rendre malheureux. Un sur deux, ça suffisait largement. Les mains tremblantes, je tournai à nouveau la clé et lui ouvris la porte. Il m'observa avec stupéfaction, puis baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

**Tu… tu me laisses entrer?** demanda-t-il penaud.

**Oui**, murmurai-je malgré moi.

Il me remercia et s'avança avec précaution dans le hall. Je refermai la porte derrière lui et lui fis face, ne sachant pas encore si j'étais prête à le recevoir ou pas. Il parut très bien comprendre mon dilemme et entama donc la conversation où nous nous trouvions.

**Je ne sais pas par où commencer**, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

**Comment tu m'as retrouvée?**

**À vrai dire, c'est Seth qui t'a retrouvée. Il t'a flairée et a suivi ta trace jusqu'ici. **

**Pourquoi maintenant?**

**Parce que je n'ai appris la vérité qu'aujourd'hui. **

**Et qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement, Jacob?**

**Je… je n'en sais rien. Je veux… être là pour toi et pour mon enfant. **

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était là, il posa les yeux sur mon ventre. Une tendresse inouïe se lisait dans son regard. Alors qu'il n'avait encore formulé aucune requête précise, je sus déjà que je ne pourrais pas priver mon enfant d'un amour aussi fort. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, comme une réponse à ses pensées.

**Est-ce que tu sais si… **

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que même s'il était rongé par la curiosité, il préférerait avoir la surprise.

**Oui, je sais. Mais je ne te dirai pas s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Tu verras bien. **

**Ça veut dire que… **

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme des soucoupes.

**Ça veut dire que je ne t'empêcherai pas de jouer ton rôle de père. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais savoir… ce qu'en pense Renesmée.**

C'était la première fois que je prononçais son prénom en présence de Jacob et un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Ma question le mit de toute évidence mal à l'aise, mais il s'employa malgré tout à me répondre.

**Elle est… compréhensive. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon mot, mais en tout cas, elle ne veut pas m'éloigner de toi, ni du bébé. Elle sait que j'ai toujours rêvé de fonder une famille, alors j'imagine qu'elle voit ça comme une réalisation de mon souhait**** le plus cher. **

**Bien. **

Un peu apaisée, je finis par l'inviter à se rendre au salon. Il s'assit sur la seule chaise autour de la table, tandis que je m'installais confortablement dans le canapé.

**Tu es seule ici?** demanda-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil à la ronde.

**Non, je vis avec la cousine de Madame Bellefleur. Mais elle est de sortie. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup toutes les deux, toujours en vadrouille. **

Jacob sourit avec sincérité et je ne pus empêcher mon regard de s'attarder sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il le remarqua et baissa la tête en rougissant.

**Euh… je pense qu'il faut que tu saches quelque chose à propos du bébé**, repris-je pour me donner un peu de contenance.

**Ah oui?**

**Il est très sensible à la présence de vampires et…**

**Oui, Carlisle m'a expliqué pour la fièvre. **

**Oh. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'un petit loup de toute façon**, dis-je en souriant.

**Ou une petite louve**, compléta-t-il.

Je souris de plus belle et passai tendrement la main sur mon ventre.

**Comment vont Seth et Leah?** voulus-je enfin savoir.

**Oh! C'est vrai! Ben en fait, ils sont dehors. Ils attendaient de connaître ta réaction. **

**Appelle-les, voyons!**

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux loups avaient pris place dans le salon. J'étais si heureuse de les revoir que j'en aurais pleuré. Seth, toujours aussi spontané, avait manifesté son bonheur en me serrant un peu trop fort dans ses bras. Quant à Leah, elle m'avait embrassée sur les deux joues, ce qui était un grand signe d'affection pour elle. Nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, trop heureux que nous étions de pouvoir profiter les uns des autres. Leah finit malgré tout par poser la question qui nous tracassait tous:

**Bon, parlons concret. Comment on va faire puisque tu ne peux pas retourner à Forks?**

**Eh bien, je vais rester ici. **

**Mais tu es toute seule**, s'exclama Seth avec tristesse.

**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Il y a eu assez de mouvements ****dans ma vie ces derniers mois. Un peu de calme me fait le plus grand bien. Et puis, je suis bien ici. Camille est aux petits soins pour moi et je lis sans arrêt. J'adore ça. Dans mon métier, on est de toute façon écartée d'office. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup plus de choses à faire à Forks.**

**Mais tu nous aurais nous**, insista-t-il encore.

**Et tu es le bienvenu. Vous êtes tous les bienvenus. J'imagine que la distance à dû vous paraître ridicule à pas de loup. Vous pourrez venir me rendre visite à votre guise. **

**Je viendrai tous les jours**, s'enthousiasma Seth.

**Ça ne sera pas nécessaire**, dis-je dans un rire.

**Je l'ai bien fait tout un temps**, se renfrogna-t-il.

**Comment?**

Jacob se frappa le front et Leah soupira bruyamment.

**Ben, quand j'ai retrouvé ta trace**, reprit le jeune loup, **je suis venu souvent voir comment tu allais. Je ne t'espionnais pas hein! Je voulais juste être là en cas de besoin. **

**Tu es trop mignon, tu sais ça. Barge, mais trop mignon. **

Je l'embrassai et lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

**Et pour ton accouchement?** demanda Jacob. **On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre le risque qu'un humain s'en occupe. **

**Non, en effet. Carlisle serait le mieux désigné, mais il provoquerait certainement une nouvelle poussée de fièvre. Et je ne suis pas sûre de survivre au-delà de quarante-et-un degrés. **

Nous nous plongeâmes tous dans une intense réflexion qui n'aboutit pas. La nuit était bien avancée et nous étions tous éreintés par cette soirée de retrouvailles, je leur proposai donc de loger sur place. J'appelai Camille et laissai un message sur son répondeur pour la prévenir qu'il y avait des invités à la maison, mais je me doutais, au vu de l'heure avancée, qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant le lendemain. J'avais compris depuis bien longtemps qu'elle fréquentait le boucher de l'avenue Lincoln, mais elle semblait vouloir garder ça secret, c'est pourquoi je ne lui avais encore jamais posé de question. J'installai Seth et Jacob dans la chambre d'amis et invitai Leah à prendre place dans mon lit. Quand nous fûmes toutes deux allongées, elle me posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

**Tu veux en parler?**

**Non. Je te remercie Leah. Je sais ce que tu as vécu et je sais que tu me comprends. Mais pour le moment, ma seule priorité est l'enfant que je vais mettre au monde. Je m'apitoierai sur mon sort plus tard. **

Elle acquiesça en silence et nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne nuit.


	18. Chapter 18

_Je suis de retour! J'espère que je vais encore échapper au lapidage de muffins, mais j'en suis moins sûre tout de suite... _

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: Oui, c'est ce que j'essaie de rendre, ce qu'il y a toujours entre Jake et Iris. C'est cool si c'est réussi. Tu crois que le bébé oblige une happy end? Peut-être que je suis la pire des sadiques. Peut-être qu'Iris va se suicider et laisser l'enfant à son père et à sa belle-mère (Jake et Loch Ness s'étant mariés au préalable)... Non? Aie! Non, ne me tape pas! T'inquiète, en fait, je vais plutôt opter pour ton idée de capsules Nesscafé, ça me branche bien! Excellente option! D'ailleurs, je suis pour que tu arrêtes tes cachets à vie. ;-) Bisous!_

_**supergirl971**: *rougit parce que flattée* Merci, merci. Comme tu dis, l'important c'est que ces deux-là se soient retrouvés... Ne te ronge pas trop les ongles, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser après ce chapitre. Je te fais des bisous de soutien pour ton stage! _

_**sayu-love**: Bienvenue! N'hésite pas à faire entendre ton avis par review!_

_**mmev**: Tu vas peut-être avoir ce que tu as demandé dans ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas sûre... ;-) A bientôt!_

_**Julie Winchester**: Ah? Je croyais que c'était un truc de vampire, Winchester. Comme quoi... Tu vas voir, les choses sont encore plus loin d'être réglées... Je traîne, je traîne! N'étant pas maman moi-même, j'essaie de me représenter comment Iris pourrait réagir en tant que telle. C'est pas évident, j'espère y arriver. Merci en tout cas! _

_**Aden Garland**: Si j'ai pu vous transmettre l'envie de lire, alors là, je suis comblée. C'est à mes yeux l'addiction la plus enrichissante au monde. J'espère que ça ne vous passera pas. Je poste environ tous les 3 jours. Pensez-vous que ce soit suffisant comme délai? Encore, vraiment, merci de me lire et de me donner votre avis. _

_**MissMa**: C'est vrai qu'elle est chiante la demi-sangsue. Mais bon, un peu de piment, ça fait du bien à tout le monde. Non? ;-)_

_**ptitcoeurfragile**: Heureusement que tu t'es souvenue de ce que tu voulais me dire! ça m'a fait très plaisir! ;-) Te voilà exaucée. _

_**lazy17**: Oui, j'ai bien aimé cette information de la plus haute importance sur la vie sentimentale de Camille. Tout le monde s'en fout de cette pauvre femme, mais peut-être que si je m'intéressais à son cas, ça donnerait des gigantesques lemons... ;-) Je vois que ça te travaille ce qui a pu se passer à Montréal... Tu verras, tu verras, patience... Mais c'est une excellente question en tout cas. ;-)_

_**K. Sawyer**: Oui, on ne peut pas demander à des mecs d'avoir la subtilité d'une femme. Heureusement que notre chère Leah est là. Au moins, elle gère, elle. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas faite trop dure, notre Iris. Je voulais que ça reste réaliste par rapport au caractère que je lui ai créé. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier et elle est très entière et sensible à la fois. Donc, elle a du mal à lutter quand il est là parce qu'elle l'aime toujours et surtout, parce qu'elle sait qu'il ne peut rien à cette fichue imprégnation. Mais bon, elle reste malgré tout humaine... Qui va l'accoucher? Mystère... Alors comme ça, tu penses que ce sera un petit mec? On verra. Je ne dirai rien, même sur mon lit de mort. __Bon, ok je vais me renseigner pour un vol en partance de Charleroi. J'espère que l'inspiration te reviendra! Gros bisous!_

_**Leilani972**: Je te ressens, même à plus de 300km! ;-) Je t'imagine bien avec le petit Padawan! Déjà, respect pour lui d'être fan de moi à son âge, lol! Bon, pour ce qui est de Jake, forcément, il a du mal à être objectif en ce qui concerne Nesspresso. Et puis, il est très compatissant, pour tout le monde. Je pense qu'il y a aussi un fort sentiment de culpabilité. Je perçois Jake comme quelqu'un incapable de ressentir de la rancune. Quand tu vois ce que Bella lui fait subir sur 4 bouquins et comment il arrive encore à la protéger jusqu'à la fin! Franchement! ;-) A ce point-là, c'est plus de la clémence, c'est de la débilité, lol! Moi aussi, Iris m'avait manqué. Je l'aime bien cette petite, elle me ressemble, lol! Dans mes rêves! ;-) T'inquiète, tes reviews déchirent toujours! Gros bisous! _

_**sarah0406**: Oui, mes chapitres sont calmes en ce moment. Celui-ci aussi, je pense. Mais comme on dit, le calme avant la tempête... Pour Iris, je pense que ça correspond mieux à son caractère le fait qu'elle n'en veut pas à Jake. Mais ce n'est que mon avis. ;-)_

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: contente que mon chapitre précédent t'ait autant plus. Pourvu que ça dure! ;-) La tempête va peut-être venir d'ailleurs, qui sait? Mais en effet, j'ai encore prévu de vous faire un peu peur... Gna gna gna! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 18**

POV Jacob

Je trouvai difficilement le sommeil, cette nuit-là. Les retrouvailles avec Iris s'étaient déroulées bien mieux qu'espéré. Cette fille était vraiment exceptionnelle. Je réfléchis longuement, cherchant encore et encore une solution pour son futur accouchement. Sans Carlisle et sans médecin, ça compliquait pas mal les choses. Mais ça ne les rendait pas impossibles. Peut-être… peut-être pourrions-nous l'accoucher nous-mêmes? Non, non. Voilà que je perdais la tête. Pourtant… cela était déjà arrivé à des milliers de personnes. Combien de femmes n'avaient-elles pas mis au monde leur bébé dans le taxi qui les conduisait à l'hôpital ou encore dans leur propre chambre, le père prenant en charge le déroulement des opérations? Cette idée me paraissait insensée, mais elle m'excitait aussi terriblement. Mettre au monde mon propre enfant… Existait-il un plus grand bonheur? Apaisé par la décision que je venais de prendre, je pus enfin essayer de m'endormir, mais ce fut au tour des ronflements de Seth de m'en empêcher. Vers cinq heures du matin, n'y tenant plus, je quittai la chambre sans bruit et regagnai le salon où, je l'espérais, un confortable canapé pourrait me permettre de terminer ma nuit plus agréablement. Malgré l'obscurité, je sus immédiatement que j'avais été devancé.

**Qui est là?** demandai-je le temps que mes yeux s'habituent aux ténèbres qui m'entouraient

**C'est moi**, murmura Iris. **Tu as besoin de quelque chose?**

**Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**Leah ronfle. **

**C'est de famille! **dis-je en riant.

**Je vais te laisser le canapé. De toute façon, je ne me rendormirai pas. **

**Non, non, laisse! Je n'ai plus sommeil**, mentis-je.

**Ben, assieds-toi au moins. D'ailleurs si tu pouvais t'asseoir près de mes pieds, ça m'arrangerait, ils sont glacés. **

Je souris en silence et m'exécutai de bonne grâce. Après m'être installé à l'autre bout du canapé, je saisis ses pieds nus dans mes mains. Ils étaient effectivement frigorifiés!

**Wouaw! Pourquoi ils sont aussi froids?**

**Mauvaise circulation**, répondit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le silence s'installa alors dans la pièce. C'était un silence bienvenu et apaisant. Sans m'en rendre compte, je finis par m'endormir, bercé par le souffle régulier d'Iris.

POV Iris

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le salon était baigné de lumière et une agréable odeur boisée flottait dans la pièce. Je voulus me lever, mais me rendis rapidement compte que mes jambes étaient bloquées sous le corps de Jacob. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais aussi chaud. Il semblait dormir profondément, aussi je décidai de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas l'éveiller. Je me tournai légèrement afin de pouvoir le contempler à loisir. Il paraissait si paisible dans son sommeil. Ses traits étaient lisses et immobiles, sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer une respiration lente et profonde. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et profitai un instant de leur texture douce et soyeuse. Soudain, j'entendis un bruit provenant du hall. Leah se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et assistait à la scène, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Son visage n'était pas fermé, elle semblait seulement un peu triste. Toujours silencieuse, elle avança vers nous et s'assit dans le fauteuil face à moi.

**Tu l'aimes toujours?** demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

**Dis-moi comment ne plus aimer**, lui répondis-je doucement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me sourit avec compassion.

**Ne fais pas cette tête-là**, repris-je en riant. **Je pense que j'arrive à accepter ce qui m'attend. Jacob en aime une autre et ce n'est la faute de personne. Il faut que je continue à avancer. **

**En le couvant des yeux?**

**Laisse-moi du temps. **

**Jacob n'est pas amoureux de Nessie**, dit-elle subitement.

**De quoi tu parles?**

**Il est… obsédé par elle. Parce que c'est ce que l'imprégnation lui ordonne. Mais ce n'est pas ça, être amoureux. **

**Pourquoi tu me dis ça?** voulus-je savoir.

**Parce que je déteste le monstre du Loch Ness. Et parce que tu as rendu Jacob heureux. **

**C'est gentil, mais ça ne m'avance pas à grand-chose, Leah. Même s'il ne l'aime pas de la bonne façon, il n'en reste pas moins lié à elle pour l'éternité. Je mérite mieux que de passer constamment au second plan. **

**Je sais**, soupira-t-elle. **Je suis désolée. Je voudrais tellement pouvoir croire qu'il y a une possibilité de contourner ce phénomène débile. **

**Pour moi ou pour toi?**

**Bof, moi je me suis fait une raison. Je dirais plutôt, pour Jacob. Qui, d'ailleurs, ne dort plus depuis un moment. Arrête de faire semblant, gros! **

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle sortit sans rien ajouter, tandis que Jacob se redressait, les joues légèrement rosies.

**Alors comme ça on écoute aux portes?** le taquinai-je.

**Ben, y a pas de porte**, plaisanta-t-il à son tour.

Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens et sourit timidement, cherchant ainsi à quémander mon pardon.

**Tu as bien dormi?** demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

**J'ai un peu mal au dos, mais sinon, oui. Je… je me sens apaisé, ici. **

**Oui, c'est exactement ce que je ressens aussi. **

Un nouveau silence s'installa, mais Jacob semblait soucieux. Je compris rapidement qu'il hésitait à me dire quelque chose.

**Allez, lance-toi**, l'encourageai-je. **De quoi veux-tu me parler?**

**J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, cette nuit, et je pense que la solution, pour ton accouchement, serait que tu le fasses ici, avec moi. **

**Je ne comprends pas. **

**Ben, je pourrais suivre les instructions de Carlisle par téléphone. Je suis sûr qu'on y arriverait. **

**Jacob, je ne sais pas si c'est le manque de sommeil ou si tu t'es récemment mis au crack, mais c'est hors de question. Il ne s'agit pas d'une grossesse banale. On ignore ce qui se passera le jour où ce bébé décidera de sortir. Accoucher sans médecin, ça fonctionne dans les films, avec des êtres humains normaux, pas avec des louveteaux. **

**Très drôle. **

**Je ne plaisante pas. **

**Comment… comment ça se fait que tu sois tombée enceinte?** demanda-t-il après une pause. **Je croyais que, enfin, que tu …**

**Je n'en sais rien, moi. Sûrement que ma pilule humaine n'est pas suffisante contre tes super spermatozoïdes poilus. **

**Tu te rends compte qu'on va être parents?**

**À vrai dire, non. D'ailleurs si je m'en rendais compte, je pense que je ferais une crise d'hystérie**, lui avouai-je sans peine.

**Tu n'avais pas très envie d'être mère, si je me souviens bien. **

**Non, c'est vrai. C'est pour ça que le destin a décidé de s'occuper de mon cas à sa façon. Et j'en suis ravie, finalement. **

Il sourit doucement, mais un voile sombre ternissait son regard.

**Pourquoi tu es triste?** lui demandai-je.

**Je ne sais pas. Parce que ce n'est pas la vie dont tu avais rêvé. **

**Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, Jacob. **

**Si, justement**, s'emporta-t-il alors. **Tout ça est uniquement MA faute. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Je fais souffrir les gens qui m'aiment, je…**

À cours de mots, il prit son visage dans ses mains et tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots. Cette vision me brisa le cœur et je me jetai sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. J'embrassai ses cheveux et caressai tendrement son dos.

**Ça suffit, Jake. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, arrête de te rendre malade. **

Il posa sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et lentement parvint à se calmer. Enfin, il se redressa et soupira un grand coup.

**Tu ne sens plus le concombre**, dit-il après un instant.

**Euh, non, en effet. J'ai oublié mon gel douche chez Madame Bellefleur**, répondis-je décontenancée par son propos.

**Bon, il faut que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Donc, c'est non pour l'accouchement à domicile.**

**Tu demanderas à Carlisle, mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur suicidaire, non. **

La discussion en resta là. Seth et Leah finirent par nous rejoindre et je leur préparai un bon petit-déjeuner.

**Je ne veux pas vous brusquer**, dis-je pendant le repas, **mais j'aimerais savoir combien de temps vous avez prévu de rester ici. Parce que Camille ne va pas tarder à rentrer et je préférerais savoir ce que je dois lui dire. C'est avant tout chez elle. **

**Ben, pour être tout à fait honnête**, répondit Seth, **on n'a rien prévu du tout. On ignorait comment tu réagirais, donc on est venus sans plan. **

**Je vois. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes les bienvenus, mais je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligés de passer du temps avec moi. De toute façon, il y a l'école pour toi et vous deux, vous avez vos boulots respectifs. **

**Tu nous mets dehors en gros**, plaisanta Leah.

**Bien sûr que non. Mais il reste encore pas mal de temps avant mon accouchement. Vous viendrez me rendre visite quand vous en aurez envie. **

**Je peux prendre congé au garage**, dit soudain Jacob.

**Ne dis pas de connerie. Tu es probablement le premier à devoir rentrer. Il n'y a pas qu'un travail qui t'attend**, lui rappelai-je un peu froidement.

**Elle comprendra. **

**Peut-être, mais moi pas. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde-malade, ni que tu restes pour apaiser ta conscience**, m'emportai-je.

Tous levèrent brusquement la tête et je regrettai immédiatement mes paroles.

**Seth, t'as vu ce truc dehors?** demanda Leah en quittant la table.

**De quoi tu…**

**Seth!**

Enfin, son franc tomba et il suivit sa sœur à l'extérieur de la maison. Le nez de Jacob était plongé dans son bol de céréales.

**Je suis désolée**, murmurai-je. **Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Ce doit être les hormones. **

**Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Tu as tort, mais je comprends que tu puisses penser ça. **

**Je ne le pensais pas. J'ai dit ça parce que… je préfèrerais que ce soit la vérité. **

Il leva ses yeux vers moi et m'observa avec stupéfaction.

**Je ne comprends pas. **

**Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Tu es le père de mon enfant et comme je te l'ai dit, tu pourras remplir ce rôle pleinement. Mais… ça s'arrête là. Tant que ce bébé n'est pas né, il n'y a pas d'autre rôle à jouer. Tu as une vie, j'ai la mienne et c'est mieux comme ça. **

Chaque mot que je prononçais dans ce sens me brûlait la langue, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser une quelconque ambiguïté s'installer à nouveau entre nous. Sa présence me rappelait trop à quel point je l'aimais toujours. L'avenir de notre enfant passerait avant tout, avant ma propre souffrance. Mais pour le moment, j'étais seule et j'avais le droit de me protéger un minimum.

**Tu… tu veux dire que tu préfères que je ne revienne pas jusqu'à ce que tu accouches?**

**Oui. **

Il secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait effacer cette réponse de son esprit.

**Mais… mais tu laisseras Seth et Leah venir? Ça me rassurerait qu'ils aient de tes nouvelles. **

**Oui, bien sûr. **

**Bien. Comme tu voudras. Je t'ai déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça. **

Il se leva, ses yeux osant à peine me regarder. Je voulais le retenir, lui dire que je mentais, que je voulais qu'il reste définitivement avec moi, que nous refassions notre vie ailleurs, loin, très loin d'ici, mais je savais que ça n'aurait servi à rien. Alors je retins mes mains contre moi et mordis mes joues pour éviter de parler.

**Porte-toi bien**, dit-il avant de quitter la cuisine.

Il sortit de la maison, expliqua ma requête à Leah et Seth qui avait certainement déjà tout entendu et revint me dire au revoir avant de prendre la route. Lorsque j'eus fini de compter vingt secondes après le claquement de la porte derrière lui, je m'effondrai dans les bras de Leah.

**Pourquoi tu fais ça?** me demanda-t-elle quand je fus calmée.

**Parce que je suis moins forte que ce que je pensais. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, lui et moi, on s'est trop… touchés, regardés, parlé. Je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à espérer des choses qui n'ont aucun sens. **

**Et comment tu comptes gérer ça quand tu ne pourras plus le tenir à distance, à cause de votre enfant?**

**Je pense que mes priorités auront changé. Je pourrai faire la part des choses. Et surtout, elle sera là. Il sera donc constamment sous l'influence de l'imprégnation et plus rien dans son attitude ne sera ambigu. **

**Pfffffffffff. Ça me soule, cette option. Je suis sûre qu'il y a moyen de la renvoyer d'où elle vient, miss iceberg.**

**Si tu trouves comment, fais-moi signe. **

Leah et Seth passèrent le reste du weekend avec moi. J'étais si heureuse de les avoir à mes côtés. Dimanche, lorsqu'ils durent reprendre la route, je me sentis soudain très vide et très seule. Mais je savais qu'ils reviendraient et c'était le plus important.

POV Jacob

Lorsqu'Iris m'avait demandé de partir, je n'étais pas revenu tout de suite à Forks. J'avais un peu traîné en chemin, le temps d'évacuer ma peine et aussi, le temps de voir à quel point l'appel de l'imprégnation pouvait ou non être puissant. En réalité, je voulais me prouver que j'avais encore une certaine ascendance sur ma propre vie. Et les résultats avaient été plus que concluants. J'avais attendu jusqu'au dimanche matin dans les alentours d'Olympia et j'étais finalement rentré parce que je l'avais décidé. Une fois chez les Cullen, j'avais informé toute la famille de l'état d'Iris et tous en furent soulagés. Même Renesmée semblait sincère quant au souci qu'elle se faisait pour mon enfant. Je l'observais souvent, à son insu, déplorant chaque instant de ne plus la voir comme au premier jour, mais déplorant plus encore de ne pouvoir aimer Iris librement.


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou! Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui annonce du mouvement. Je suis contente parce que je vais encore être épargnée de vos lancers de muffins, normalement. _

_**Aden Garland**: Mdr (oui, je suis jeune aussi)! Encore un autre chapitre avant la tempête, à mon avis. J'espère toujours que ça vous plaira. Sinon, à dans 3 jours... ;-)_

_**Leilani972**: Mdr! J'imagine bien le petit Padawan tendu devant toi pour te protéger de mes assauts de muffins! Lol! Pauvre petit! Je me demande aussi ce que ça doit donner en vrai du ronflement de loup... Je préfère pas être là en fait, lol. C'est quoi un moment ROFLMAO? Ils ont bien plu, j'ai remarqué, mes spermatozoïdes poilus. ;-) J'aime bien l'idée qu'Iris et Leah soient proches mais dans une relation pudique. Par contre, la fin de Jake & Virus, c'est pas pour tout de suite, désolée. Pas taper, hein! Je te fais plein de bisous aussi. Bientôt, la réponse à LA question: c'est une fille ou un garçon? ;-) Je te fais plein de bisous ma Leilani jolie. _

_**mmev**: Oui, il se passe des choses dans sa petite tête, à ce garçon. Il est temps qu'il réagisse, nom d'un petit bonhomme! ;-) Merci pour ta review. Biz! _

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: Je vois bien que tu fais ta pub à Jake. ;-) Bon, je vais quand même lui signaler que s'il veut des calins, tu proposes des cargaisons gratis. ;-) Le problème, c'est qu'Iris ne sait pas du tout que ça peut être combattu. Elle est persuadée que c'est une fatalité. Et en plus, elle ne sait pas qu'il avait réussi à la choisir elle avant que l'autre tique ne ramène sa fraise! Sinon, je peux te dire qu'elle agirait, mais là elle essaie de se protéger un maximum. Mais tu as capté certaines choses... Réponse plus tard. ;-) Alors comme ça, je te rends alcoolique? Lol! Je vais être obligée de te décevoir, mais ce chapitre-ci est encore assez calme et pour la baston avec le moustique frigide, il faudra encore attendre... Patience. ;-) Merci en tout cas pour ton avis précis à chaque fois, c'est vraiment agréable! Bisous!_

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Faut pas être triste, ça va finir par s'arranger... Ou pas. ;-) Quant à Jake, c'est clair qu'il faut qu'il arrête de subir ce qu'il se passe... A voir... _

_**K. Sawyer**: Oui, j'ai passé un marché avec ton chien: il fait les bruitages si je promets de lui filer les os de la demi-sangsue à ronger. Moi, j'ai dit pas de problème! Lol. C'est sûr qu'il a quand même des rudiments d'éducation notre Jake, mais il est un peu à côté de ses pompes en ce moment. Vive Leah, je suis bien d'accord. Plus le temps passe et plus je l'aime. Surtout que je ne devais pas lui donner autant d'importance dans mon histoire, au départ, mais Leilani m'a transmis son virus ProQuileute. ;-) Pour le gel douche au concombre, l'idée m'est venue parce que c'est ce que j'utilise, c'est la marque Bourjois, lol. Moi j'aime bien, ça sent le frais. Oui, ils s'aiment. Mais Iris ne sait pas qu'il l'aime encore. Et lui il pense qu'elle ne lui a pas pardonné et qu'elle ne l'aime plus. C'est compliqué l'amour... _

_**supergirl971**: Lol! Désolée de te filer la migraine. Mais bon, Iris ne sait pas vraiment que Jake l'aime toujours. Elle sent qu'il y a toujours un truc, mais elle pense qu'il ne peut pas lutter et qu'elle passera toujours après Nesscafé. Alors, elle préfère se protéger. Et puis, faut bien foutre le bordel un peu, non? Comment ça "non"? Par contre, frappe pas trop Iris, j'en ai besoin dans mes prochains chapitres. ;-) Un vrai braiser? Wouaw! Vite, voici le suivant! ;-) Bisous ma belle! J'espère te satisfaire encore avec ce qui suit. _

_**lazy17**: Je n'ai pas envie de faucher tes espoirs en plein vol, mais c'est pas encore gagné, si tu veux mon avis. Bon, ça ne traînera plus des lustres, mais encore un peu de suspense... J'aime bien faire languir... ;-) Tu paries sur une petite poilue? Réponse au prochaine chapitre... _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 19**

POV Jacob

Le temps se mit à s'écouler lentement. Très lentement. La routine avait repris sa place, mais mon esprit bouillonnait sans interruption. Je me creusais la tête pour l'accouchement d'Iris, je me creusais la tête pour rendre son sourire à Renesmée, je me creusais la tête pour imaginer comment s'équilibrerait notre avenir. Rien dans ma vie ne semblait pouvoir être simple. J'étais condamné aux triangles amoureux, condamné à souffrir et à blesser ceux qui s'approchaient trop près. À mon retour d'Olympia, le comportement de Nessie avait beaucoup changé. Elle était plus distante et évitait indéniablement de se retrouver seule avec moi. Cette situation m'attristait, car je voyais bien qu'elle-même en souffrait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle attendait, mais j'en étais incapable. Iris m'obsédait et les semaines passées loin d'elle n'altéraient en rien le manque que je ressentais à son égard. Tout cela me semblait vraiment étrange. L'imprégnation dont j'avais été victime n'était pas supposée s'atténuer avec le temps, ni laisser la place à une autre forme d'amour. Perturbé par toutes ces questions qui trottaient dans ma tête, je décidai d'aller en parler avec Sam. Ce n'était pas vraiment de gaieté de cœur, étant donné que je m'étais désolidarisé de sa meute, mais après tout il connaissait bien ce phénomène. Peut-être pourrait-il m'apprendre des choses que j'ignorais. J'allai le trouver un matin, un peu avant de me rendre au travail.

**Salut**, dit-il en me découvrant sur le pas de sa porte.

**Salut, Sam. Je ne te dérange pas? **

**Non, entre. Que puis-je faire pour toi? **demanda-t-il après m'avoir désigné une chaise du menton.

**J'aurais voulu… que tu m'en dises plus sur l'imprégnation. **

**Oh. Pourquoi maintenant?**

**Parce que je n'ai jamais essayé de la combattre avant, ça me semblait impossible. Mais… ces derniers temps, j'ai l'impression que… C'est comme si je pouvais contrôler mes pensées… **

Je soupirai face au manque de cohérence de mes propos. Sam m'encouragea du regard.

**Je n'arrête pas de penser à Iris**, avouai-je finalement. **Elle me manque et je dois constamment me retenir de prendre la route vers Olympia. Mais en même temps, je me sens toujours étroitement lié à Nessie et sa tristesse me déchire le cœur. Je ne comprends pas tout ce que je ressens et je ne sais pas si c'est normal. Qu'en penses-tu? **

**Mmh. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais contrairement à ce que Leah et toi avez toujours imaginé, l'imprégnation peut évoluer. **

**C'est-à-dire?**

**Comme tu l'as constaté quand tu as rencontré Iris, tu as pu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Evidemment, ça n'a été possible que pour deux raisons: un, parce que Renesmée était absente. Deux, parce qu'elle l'a bien voulu. **

**Je ne comprends pas. Nessie était au Canada, elle ne savait même pas que j'avais rencontré quelqu'un. **

**Je sais. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que de son côté, elle ne voulait plus de toi comme compagnon, mais comme ami ou quelque chose dans le genre. À partir du moment où l'imprégnée décide de la nature du lien qui vous unit, tu deviens pour elle ce qu'elle souhaite. Et tu peux, par conséquent, être libre d'aimer une autre personne. **

**Mais pourquoi j'ai été incapable de lutter quand elle est revenue?**

**Parce qu'elle avait changé d'avis. Elle te voulait de nouveau comme amour, comme amant. Tu n'avais donc plus la possibilité de remplir ce rôle pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. **

Je commençais à percevoir la logique de ce qu'il m'expliquait. Toutefois, une zone d'ombre persistait. Je me sentis un peu gêné d'aborder ce sujet avec lui, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix si je voulais obtenir des réponses.

**Il y a pourtant quelque chose qui ne colle pas**, repris-je en regardant mes mains posées sur la table. **Depuis… depuis que Nessie est revenue, elle a… manifesté le désir de… concrétiser les choses entre nous. **

**Tu parles de mariage ou de sexe? **me nargua-t-il.

**Ok, ok, de sexe. Or, je n'ai jamais été capable de répondre à sa demande. Enfin, j'en étais physiquement capable, hein. Mais mon esprit n'a pas suivi. Comme si… je n'éprouvais aucun désir pour elle. Or si elle me veut comme amant, d'après ce que tu dis, je suis censé le devenir. **

**C'est vrai. Et d'après toi, pourquoi ne la désirais-tu pas?**

**Chaque fois qu'elle a tenté quelque chose, je me suis mis à penser à Iris**, avouai-je la gorge nouée.

**Mmh. Ça peut paraître étrange, au premier abord. Toutefois, le lien que tu partages avec Iris me paraît être une explication évidente au fait que tu ne puisses pas l'oublier.**

**De quel lien tu parles?**

**Ben, de votre enfant! Des fois je me demande s'il n'y a pas des fuites dans ton cerveau. **

**Très drôle. Bon, récapitulons parce que ça devient compliqué là. En gros, si Iris n'était pas tombée enceinte, je l'aurais oubliée et je serais devenu l'homme que Nessie attendait. **

**Je pense, oui. **

**Mais ce lien, notre enfant, on l'aura à vie. Comment ça va se passer alors? **

**Je n'en sais trop rien. Les légendes ne parlent pas de cas concret dans notre tribu. Ta liberté sentimentale continuera toujours à dépendre de Renesmée, mais tu ne pourras jamais oublier Iris. Si tu veux entretenir une relation normale avec l'une d'entre elles, il faut soit, qu'en plus de t'être imprégné de Renesmée, tu tombes amoureux d'elle, ou alors, qu'elle ne veuille plus de toi que comme ami, ce qui te permettrait de retourner vers Iris. Mais bon, encore faudrait-il que celle-ci accepte ton retour. Bref, t'es pas dans la merde, si tu veux mon avis. **

**Merci de ta sollicitude**, répondis-je avec ironie.

Les informations dont je venais d'être abreuvé me donnaient le tournis. Je remerciai Sam pour le temps qu'il m'avait accordé et me rendis sur mon lieu de travail, un boulet au pied.

Ce soir-là, Renesmée me «congédia», car elle prévoyait de passer la soirée chez une amie. Je me doutais que cette excuse n'était qu'un piteux mensonge pour m'éviter, mais ça m'arrangeait, j'avais besoin de m'éclaircir les idées au vu de tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui. En réalité, si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, je savais très bien ce que je voulais. Iris. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle et, malgré le lien qui me rattachait à Nessie, je n'avais jamais vraiment cessé de l'aimer. Cependant, mes sentiments n'étaient pas suffisamment clairs pour que je puisse la rendre heureuse. Et Nessie me gardait toujours involontairement sous sa coupe. De toute évidence moins pour le moment, mais elle n'avait pas encore fait le choix de me garder comme ami et non comme compagnon de vie. Je n'avais pas la force d'essayer de l'en convaincre, ce n'était pas mon rôle.

Le lendemain soir, je me rendis chez Seth et Leah, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles d'Iris. Ils avaient tous deux passé le weekend en sa compagnie, comme chaque semaine, et leur compte-rendu du dimanche soir était devenu un rituel.

**Elle sent que c'est pour bientôt**, m'informa Leah, sincèrement stressée à cette idée.

**Mais comment elle peut savoir ça?** demandai-je incrédule.

**J'en sais rien, moi. Elle le sent, c'est tout. Et je la crois. Elle a mauvaise mine. Pas à cause du bébé, mais parce qu'elle est angoissée à l'idée de l'accouchement. On n'a toujours pas trouvé de solution. Ça commence à devenir urgent, là. **

**Carlisle a rejeté toutes mes propositions jusqu'à présent. Il dit qu'il ne voit pas d'autre possibilité que de s'en occuper lui-même. Mais je ne veux pas prendre ce risque. Si la température du bébé monte trop, elle ne survivra pas. On dégage tous quarante-trois degrés, aucun être humain ne peut supporter une telle fièvre. **

**Je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix**, dit tristement Leah. **Il faut qu'il s'en occupe.**

Impuissant face à ce qui se profilait, je retournai voir le Docteur Cullen pour essayer de le convaincre de me laisser mettre au monde mon enfant.

**Elle n'est qu'à cent-cinquante kilomètres**, répétai-je pour la dixième fois en trois mois. **A vitesse vampirique, vous pourrez être là rapidement si ça tourne mal. On resterait constamment en contact téléphonique. Vous me guideriez dans mes gestes et je vous tiendrais informé de tout ce qui se passe en temps réel. **

**Jacob, je comprends tes craintes. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Mes réflexes disons surhumains me permettent de sentir et de capter certaines choses invisibles pour l'homme. Même si tu disposes toi aussi de capacités hors normes, elles sont inférieures aux miennes. Et c'est à mes yeux un argument suffisant pour que je sois présent à cet accouchement. Nous ferons tout pour maintenir son corps à une température convenable, je te le promets. **

Je n'étais pas convaincu, mais je ne pouvais de toute façon pas faire accoucher Iris dans la clandestinité. J'étais donc obligé de m'en remettre à la décision de Carlisle.

Le weekend qui suivit, Seth et Leah informèrent Iris de ce qui était prévu. Elle m'appela immédiatement pour obtenir des détails. Quand j'entendis sa voix, mon cœur se serra violemment.

**Salut Jake, c'est moi. **

**Salut**, dis-je dans un souffle.

**Leah vient de m'apprendre ce que Carlisle a décidé. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi?**

**Je n'en sais rien, pour être honnête. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons toujours pu lui faire confiance par le passé. Alors s'il ne voit que cette solution, c'est qu'il s'agit de la meilleure possible. **

**Bien. Et concrètement, ça donne quoi? Je l'appelle aux premières contractions?**

**Oui. Il sera vite sur place et pourra rapidement prendre en charge les opérations. **

**Jake, je… **

Elle soupira à l'autre bout du fil, pour se donner du courage, me sembla-t-il.

**Est-ce que tu viendras?** finit-elle par demander.

**Évidemment! Enfin… si tu veux bien de moi. **

**Oui, je… j'aimerais que tu sois là. **

**Ok. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien**, tentai-je de la rassurer.

**Tu en es sûr?**

**Certain.**

Elle raccrocha, vaguement soulagée, et je me retrouvai à nouveau seul avec mes angoisses. Nessie essayait de me soutenir lorsqu'elle était près de moi, mais je me retenais devant elle, pour ne pas l'accabler davantage. L'annonce de l'accouchement imminent avait renforcé son mutisme, ce qui ne m'aidait pas à envisager l'avenir sous son meilleur jour.

POV Iris

Lorsque la première contraction se déclencha, je ne la reconnus pas immédiatement comme telle. En effet, ça ressemblait à une gêne dans mon estomac, un peu similaire à une légère indigestion. Mais quand la seconde arriva, environ une heure plus tard, je compris enfin que le moment était arrivé. Un instant, je fus tentée de céder à la panique, mais ça ne m'aurait de toute façon pas aidée. Je criai après Camille tout en me saisissant de mon téléphone portable. D'instinct, je composai le numéro de Jacob. Bien que la nuit soit tombée depuis un moment, sa voix était parfaitement claire quand il décrocha.

**Que se passe-t-il?** dit-il en guise de bonjour.

**Je pense que le travail commence**, l'informai-je en essayant de contenir les trémolos de ma voix.

**Ok, j'arrive. Tu as appelé Carlisle?**

**Non, je vais le faire juste après. **

**Fais vite!**

**Jake, ne te presse pas. J'en suis à une contraction toute les heures. Si ça se trouve, je n'accoucherai que dans deux jours. **

**Oui, ben c'est pas grave, on passera deux jours là. Je raccroche, appelle Carlisle.**

**Oui, chef. **

Sa réaction avait au moins eu le don de me faire rire, ce qui me détendit légèrement. Je contactai malgré tout rapidement Carlisle, inutile de jouer avec le feu.

**Je suppose que ce n'est pas douloureux pour l'instant?** demanda-t-il d'une voix très calme.

**Non, en effet. C'est juste bizarre. Vous pensez que ça pourrait être une fausse alerte? **

**C'est possible. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je me mets en route. Je serai sur place d'ici une heure et demie maximum. Pendant ce temps-là, prends un bon bain chaud. Ça nous permettra de savoir s'il s'agit d'une fausse alerte ou pas. **

**C'est quoi le rapport?** voulus-je savoir.

**Si les contractions persistent après ton bain, ça veut dire que c'est la bonne. **

**Ok. **

**Toujours pas de fièvre?**

**Non. Rien à signaler. **

**Tu as acheté du paracétamol comme je te l'avais demandé?**

**Oui, oui. Je me suis aussi procuré la bassine dont vous m'aviez parlé et j'ai fait des recharges de glaçons. Mais franchement, j'espère ne pas devoir en arriver là. C'est ce qui me tracasse le plus dans cet accouchement, le fait de devoir me plonger dans de l'eau glacée, quelle horreur. **

**Peut-être que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien. Bon, je me mets en route, à tout de suite.**

**Oui. Merci. **

Je raccrochai et restai silencieuse pendant que Camille préparait le matériel demandé par Carlisle. Même si je ne souffrais pas encore, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être morte de trouille.


	20. Chapter 20

_Me voici me voilà, les petits chats! Alors, perso, j'aime bien ce chaptire. D'abord parce qu'Iris nous pond son truc poilu (mouhahaha! on va enfin savoir si un loup ou une louve) et ensuite parce que... Vous verrez! Bref, rien de spécial, mais moi j'aime bien. Na! J'espère que vous aussi, du coup. Laissez-moi plein de reviews que je puisse connaître votre avis! Merci!_

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: Alors, comme ça, tu en as pondu 3, toi? Wouaw! Je suis admirative! Moi, j'ai pas encore procréé, alors j'espère que ça te semblera réaliste. J'ai pris des renseignements, quand même. ;-) Moi aussi, j'aime bien Carlisle, il inspire confiance. Ce qui est moins le cas de notre Jacobinou (c'est quoi ce surnom?), du moins pour ce qui est d'accoucher. Lol! Alors, oui, tu t'en doutes bien, le bébé sera beau. Comment peut-il en être autrement? Ses parents sont eux-mêmes magnifiques. ;-) Je suis super contente que l'évolution de l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que ça durera, parce que je suis ravie de t'avoir comme lectrice, tes reviews m'éclatent! D'ailleurs, ton intuition est vachement éguisée, mais bon, on verra ça plus tard, Tic et Tac. Now, place à l'accouchement! Tadam! Bisous!_

_**Aden Garland**: MDR! Je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter! Ah si! J'adore l'idée d'un making of de Libre Arbitre. Lol! Mais je sais pas si ça sera intéressant... A voir. Je vous tiens informé. ;-)_

_**lazy17**: Sadique? Moi? *joue les innocentes* Je ne vois ABSOLUMENT PAS de quoi tu parles! Sérieusement, je ne pouvais pas vous sortir tout de suite comme ça le bébé de la perfection, lol! ;-) Allez, la voici la suite volée! _

_**lsbm**: Bienvenue parmi nous! N'hésite pas à me faire profiter de ton avis via review! _

_**Leilani972**: Salut toi, jolie biche en flocons! Y a pas que dans sa tête que tu aimerais bien être, je parie! ;-) Ben oui, mais j'avais envie de quelqu'un qui savait de quoi il parlait. En fait, si on suit mon raisonnement, Sam n'a pas eu le choix parce qu'Emily, pâtissière renommée, l'a voulu comme amoureux. De toute façon, Leah vaut bien mieux que lui! MDR "un nom à défriser un mort"! Elle est bonne celle-là! Remarque, il aurait pu avoir l'illusion d'être avec elle s'il s'était enfermé dans un congélo! Mais vous voulez toutes que je tue le moustique! Dans le genre radical comme solution... Je verrai, je n'ai pas encore décidé *sifflote pour cacher qu'elle ment honteusement vu qu'elle sait déjà comment ça va se terminer* J'espère que l'accouchement te plaira. Rassure-toi, j'ai fait soft... Gros bisous!_

_**mmev**: Tu vas enfin savoir: fille ou garçon? Tadam! J'espère que tu seras contente... A vite! _

_**supergirl971**: Salut ma belle! Voici l'accouchement tant attendu. Je te laisse apaiser (ou pas) tes craintes. J'espère que ça te plaira! Je te fais plein de bisous! _

_**la passante lisante**: Bienvenue sur ma fanfiction! J'espère que ça te plaira. Même si tu ne fais que passer, n'hésite pas à laisser ton avis via review, il n'y a rien qui me fasse plus plaisir. Merci! _

_**Julie Winchester**: En gros, c'est ça. Il faut que la saleté de moustique accepte de le laisser aimer quelqu'un d'autre, vu qu'elle elle l'aime mal de toute façon. Mais est-ce qu'elle le laissera? A voir plus tard. Et voici le bébé, fille ou garçon? Bizz! _

_**K. Sawyer**: Non, t'inquiète, c'est super désinfecté des os de sangsue! Très bien pour le toutou! Oui, effectivement, Leilani est douée pour communiquer son amour. Et je n'avais jamais été fan du Jeah avant elle. Comme quoi... Mais je préfère quand même Jiris pour le moment, lol! Oui, je ne suis pas fan de Sam non plus, mais là il dit des choses qui m'intéressent, donc ça va, je le laisse parler. Quant à Loch Ness, je ne sais pas... Peut-être... Tu verras... ;-) Allez, bienvenue au bébé maintenant! Bisous! _

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Réponse à toutes tes questions dans ce chapitre... Tu vas découvrir que je suis moins sadique que ce que tu imaginais. ;-) J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue, du coup... Bizz! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 20**

POV Jacob

J'arrivai en trombe chez les Cullen, Carlisle m'attendait déjà dehors. Il m'avait proposé que nous nous rendions ensemble en voiture chez Iris, pour pouvoir transporter ce dont il avait besoin. Vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, j'aurais franchement préféré courir, mais je répondis tout de même par la positive à sa demande. J'eus vaguement le temps de constater que Nessie nous observait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Son visage n'exprimait rien, ce qui eut le don de nouer encore plus mon estomac. Je tentai un maigre sourire qu'elle me rendit malgré tout. Enfin, je m'engouffrai dans la Mercedes noire du médecin et nous prîmes la route vers Olympia. Le trajet se déroula dans un silence de mort. L'angoisse était seule responsable de mon mutisme, celui de Carlisle semblant plutôt tenir d'une intense concentration. Je ne voulais pas le perturber, aussi je me retins de lui poser toutes les questions qui me brûlaient les lèvres. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination, nous tombâmes nez-à-nez avec Leah, qui reprenait doucement forme humaine, à moitié cachée derrière un buisson.

**Salut**, nous lança-t-elle une fois habillée.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** demandai-je malgré moi sur un ton peu amène.

**Iris tenait à ce que je sois présente. Elle est morte de trouille, elle a besoin de la douceur d'une femme**, répondit-elle fière comme un paon.

**La douceur d'une femme? Et elle fait appel à toi? Elle n'a plus toute sa tête**, m'exclamai-je taquin.

**Allez, assez bavarder**, nous interrompit Carlisle.

Une femme à peu près du même âge que Madame Bellefleur vint nous ouvrir. Elle nous mena à la chambre d'Iris sans prononcer un mot, puis sortit et referma la porte derrière nous. J'aurais voulu demander pourquoi elle ne restait pas, mais lorsque je me tournai vers la future maman, mon attention resta bloquée sur son visage. Il exprimait à la fois une vive crainte et une impatience démesurée.

POV Iris

Je ressentis un intense soulagement lorsque je les vis entrer dans ma chambre.

**Salut**, me dit Jacob avec douceur.

**Salut. **

**Tu as mal?**

**Non, pas trop. **

**Où en sont les contractions?** intervint immédiatement Carlisle.

**Toutes les vingt minutes. Et j'ai perdu les eaux dans le bain. **

**Bien, on va voir comment tout ça se présente. **

**Attendez!** criai-je avant qu'il ne soulève le drap. **Jacob, tu viens ici**, lui ordonnai-je en désignant la tête du lit.

**Mais…**

**Il n'y a pas de «mais». Tu n'****espérais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser assister au spectacle en première loge. Allez, c'est pas le moment de me contrarier**.

Il s'exécuta sans broncher, mais je vis une lueur de déception traverser son regard.

**Ce n'est pas pour te punir**, me justifiai-je sur un ton plus doux. **Même si on était mariés, tu resterais à ma tête. **

**Quoi? C'est par pudeur? **s'étonna-t-il.

**Moui…** répondis-je gênée.

Il éclata de rire et passa sa main chaude dans mes cheveux.

**Ok, comme tu voudras**, dit-il enfin.

**Et moi? Je me mets où?** demanda Leah excitée comme une puce.

**Où tu veux. **

**Cool!**

**Tu vas m'aider**, l'informa mon gynécologue attitré.

**Euh… vous êtes sûr?** dit-elle douchée.

**J'ai confiance en toi. ****Et je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. **

Leah se plaça donc à l'autre bout du lit, près du médecin qui s'affairait entre mes jambes. Dans un premier temps, tout se déroula sans encombre. Nous devions patiemment attendre que ma dilatation atteigne les dix centimètre règlementaires. Cette information perturba beaucoup Jacob qui en devint livide. Nous nous moquâmes gentiment de lui, alors qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés le temps de se ressaisir. À chacune de mes contractions, Leah et lui se chamaillaient pour savoir qui me masserait le dos et qui me tiendrait la main. Tous deux semblaient préférer s'occuper de la douleur dans mes reins, j'ignorais pourquoi. Lentement, je commençai à me sentir de plus en plus mal.

**Elle fait de la fièvre**, dit nerveusement Jacob après avoir touché mon front.

**Bien. Prends sa température toutes les demi-heures**, ordonna Carlisle en lui tendant le thermomètre.

**Je ne veux pas aller dans l'eau**, geignis-je comme une enfant.

**On fera tout pour l'éviter. Où se trouve le paracétamol?**

**Sur ma table de nuit. **

**Parfait. On commencera par ça. **

**Pourquoi tu ne veux pas aller dans la bassine?** me demanda Jacob comme s'il parlait à une petite fille.

**Parce que je n'****ai pas envie d'avoir froid**, avouai-je honteusement.

Il rit à nouveau tandis que je lui lançais le regard le plus noir que j'avais en stock. Il s'interrompit promptement et reprit son sérieux avec difficulté. Une heure plus tard, ma température atteignait déjà les quarante degrés. J'avalai deux comprimés de paracétamol sur les ordres du Docteur Cullen et priai le ciel que ça n'augmente pas.

**On aurait peut-être dû penser à une césarienne**, dis-je vaguement dans les vapes.

**Je ne veux pas qu'on te charcute**, asséna Jacob en serrant ma main.

**Oh, il faut toujours que tu dramatises. Je suis sûre que le Docteur Cullen a tout prévu. **

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le futur père et le rassura en silence. Je voyais bien qu'ils pensaient tous les deux que je délirais, mais franchement, j'étais à deux doigts de souhaiter qu'on en vienne à cette option.

Les heures qui suivirent furent interminables. La douleur devenait de moins en moins gérable et ma température continuait à augmenter, même si elle n'avait toujours pas atteint les quarante-et-un degrés. Heureusement, Carlisle annonça enfin les dix centimètres espérés.

**Maintenant**, s'adressa-t-il à moi**, il va falloir que tu pousses de toutes tes forces**.

Je ne me fis pas prier, persuadée que j'allais bientôt être soulagée de la souffrance dans laquelle je m'enfonçais.

POV Jacob

Iris broya ma main dans la sienne, mais je me gardai bien de m'en plaindre. Elle hurlait sa douleur si fort que je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines. J'aurais voulu pouvoir l'apaiser, faire quelque chose un tant soit peu utile, mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me sentir impuissant. Soudain, elle se mit à mordre son bras avec force.

**Arrête!** criai-je en le lui retirant de la bouche.

**Jacob, je te jure, c'est pas le moment de me faire chier!** s'emporta-t-elle avec rage. **Si je veux me mordre, je me mords. C'est clair? Rends-moi mon bras!**

**Non! Tu n'as qu'à mordre le mien! **

Joignant le geste à la parole, je lui tendis mon bras. Elle m'observa un court instant, mais la douleur qui la submergeait eut tôt fait de dissiper ses scrupules et elle enfonça ses dents dans ma chair. Je ne bronchai pas et me concentrai sur les mouvements vifs et précis de Carlisle. Le temps me sembla suspendu jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce une phrase encourageante:

**Allez, ma belle, la tête est sortie. Les épaules, c'est le plus dur, après ça ira tout seul. Courage!**

Je me rappelai subitement que je devais respirer. Je poussai sur le dos d'Iris et tentai en même temps de ralentir les battements de mon cœur qui s'affolait.

**Allez, encore un dernier effort**, continua le médecin. **C'est presque fini**.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri perçant se fit entendre. Iris s'effondra contre son oreiller, pâle comme la mort. Je me tournai vers l'autre extrémité du lit. Leah tenait un bébé couvert de sang et de matières gluantes dans ses bras, tandis que Carlisle coupait le cordon ombilical.

**C'est… c'est un garçon**, parvins-je à peine à prononcer.

Je regardai Iris, elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux.

**Carlisle!** hurlai-je. **Carlisle! Iris, ça ne va pas! **

Le médecin enveloppa mon fils dans une couverture rose, puis il le donna à nouveau à Leah, tout ça à une vitesse hallucinante. Enfin, il fut près de moi, auscultant Iris avec calme.

**Quand as-tu pris sa température pour la dernière fois?**

**Je… j'en sais rien!** m'alarmai-je, effrayé.

**Recule-toi, Jacob. **

Il prit sa température, puis rangea le thermomètre sans prononcer le résultat.

**Jacob, va demander de nouveaux glaçons à Camille et apporte-les immédiatement**, m'ordonna-t-il.

Quand je revins les bras chargés, Iris était allongée dans la bassine prévue à cet effet, sa chemise de nuit trempée collant sa peau diaphane. Elle était revenue à elle, mais son visage affichait une contrariété sans nom.

**Pitié, pas de glaçon**, dit-elle d'une voix faible en me voyant arriver.

**C'est pour ton bien, mon ange**, répondis-je en versant le contenu de mon seau dans la bassine remplie d'eau.

Elle frissonna et se mit à ronchonner. Je fus immédiatement rassuré quant à son état. Alors enfin, je pus reporter mon attention sur… mon fils. J'éprouvai une certaine difficulté à penser ce mot, ce qui me surprit. J'étais pourtant aux anges, mais j'avais simplement du mal à emmagasiner cette nouvelle information: j'étais père désormais. Leah ayant suivi mon regard, elle me tendit le petit paquet rose avec douceur. Je m'en emparai précautionneusement et posai pour la première fois les yeux sur l'être le plus magnifique qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Ses paupières étaient closes et une masse de cheveux noir corbeau couvraient son petit crâne. A cet instant précis, je sus que rien d'autre n'aurait jamais plus d'importance que Lui.

**Au fait**, commença Leah, **il a un nom ce petit?**

Je tournai mon regard vers Iris qui fronçait les sourcils.

**Ben j'y ai déjà un peu réfléchi**, finit-elle par avouer entre deux grelottements. **J'aime bien Nahele.**

**Mais… mais… c'est un prénom indien**, dis-je éberlué.

**Oui, ça veut dire «****forêt», mais c'est masculin**, précisa-t-elle.

**Je sais**, murmurai-je avec émotion. **Tu… tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?**

**Si ça te plaît aussi, c'est parfait. **

Si je n'avais pas tenu Nahele dans mes bras, j'aurais rejoint Iris dans sa bassine pour l'embrasser. Je reposai mes yeux sur mon fils et lui appris la nouvelle.

**Bienvenue dans ce monde, Nahele**.

Pour toute réponse, il soupira paisiblement.

POV Iris

Enfin, Carlisle m'autorisa à sortir du bac à glaçons. Il m'enveloppa dans une serviette de bain et m'aida à m'approcher de Jacob qui tenait notre enfant dans ses bras. Je ne demandai pas à le prendre, me sentant encore trop faible que pour courir le risque. Alors je me contentai de l'observer avec attention. Sa peau me semblait hâlée, mais c'était difficile à dire, tant il était couvert de sang et de morceaux de placenta.

**Il ne faudrait pas le laver?** demandai-je à Carlisle.

**Non. La nouvelle mode veut qu'on laisse l'enfant tranquille pendant les premiers jours de sa naissance. **

**Il va rester tout sale? **

Mes trois acolytes éclatèrent de rire devant ma mine dégoûtée. Je me joignis à eux, mais bien vite mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Carlisle me rattrapa à vitesse vampirique, c'est-à-dire avant même que je n'aie eu le temps d'avoir peur de tomber.

**Il faut que je me change**, dis-je dans un souffle.

**Je m'en occupe**, lança immédiatement Leah.

A ma demande, elle s'empara d'une chemise de nuit propre dans mon armoire et m'emmena délicatement vers la salle de bain. Là, elle m'aida à me dévêtir, me frictionna avec une serviette puis, quand je fus sèche, elle m'habilla et m'enveloppa dans mon peignoir. À nouveau dans la chambre, je me glissai dans mon lit et attendis patiemment d'être gagnée par la chaleur. Ma fièvre était redescendue, mais ma peau ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de la chair de poule que j'avais attrapée dans la bassine d'eau glacée. Jacob se tourna vers moi et je vis dans son regard ce à quoi il pensait. Je ne prononçai pas un mot, ignorant si j'étais préparée ou non à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il prit mon silence pour un acquiescement et s'assit à mes côtés.

**Vous voulez bien nous laisser seuls un instant?** demanda-t-il à Leah et à Carlisle.

Tous deux se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et quittèrent la chambre sans bruit. Une fois la porte fermée, Jacob me contempla avec un sérieux qui me déstabilisa. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, attendant que je fasse le premier pas. Je soupirai pour me donner du courage, puis me décidai à ouvrir mon peignoir et ôtai ma robe de nuit, pudiquement cachée sous ma couverture. De son côté, il désemmaillota Nahele et le posa alors sur mon buste dénudé. La chaleur de son petit corps me parcourut à la vitesse de la lumière et tous mes muscles se relâchèrent instantanément. Je sentais les battements de son cœur contre le mien, son souffle chaud sur ma peau nue; je prenais conscience de cette vie nouvelle intrinsèquement liée à la mienne. Jacob essuya mes larmes du bout de ses doigts et il s'allongea sur le lit, nous serrant, son fils et moi, dans ses bras de géant.


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut à tous! _

_Voici la suite, on entre dans la partie que je préfère, qui j'espère vous plaira aussi! _

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: L'histoire du bras, c'est véridique. Une de mes amies s'est bouffé le bras pendant son accouchement, ça lui occupait l'esprit. Lol! Charlotte, si tu me lis! ;-) Tu as raison, je me suis longtemps posé la question pour cette histoire de cordon, mais c'est quelque chose qui prend un peu de temps et ça n'aurait pas coller avec le fait qu'Iris tombe dans les pommes. C'est cool que le prénom plaise. Je l'adore aussi. ça m'a super fait rire tes applaudissements parce que j'étais en train d'applaudir ta review quand j'ai lu ça. Mdr! On est barrées je crois. ;-) Oui, j'ai des reviewers super sympas et tu es fais partie. Merci beaucoup! _

_**K. Sawyer**: Merci! Oui, et ça va se prolonger, tu verras! Pas de souci! Gros bisous ma belle!_

_**Leilani972**: Je profite encore de cette occasion pour te remercier pour ton cadeau. C'était magique! Merci. Je suis trop heureuse de t'avoir époustouflée, vu que toi tu le fais tout le temps! Lol! Pour la photo, ça va être compliqué, je suis nulle en montage, mais promis, je vais essayer. ;-) Vraiment trop contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre encore plus, il compte beaucoup pour moi. Et pour le prénom, ravie. Il me plaît beaucoup aussi. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai hésité avec une fille, mais je ne sais pas, je le sentais petit mec. Rien à voir avec l'histoire des gênes, juste un feeling. Et peut-être un fantasme de plus: un petit Jake. ;-) Gros bisous ma beauté! Ne me fais pas trop languir avec Morning Star et Chasing Pavement. Je suis en manque, lol! _

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Cool! Contente que tu m'aimes encore plus! J'ai eu peur, lol! Alors toi aussi, tu as fait des mini-toi? Raconte! _

_**mmev**: Lol, oui j'ai pas fait la pire version possible. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée de l'accouchement de ma mère et de celui d'une amie. Sans péridurale ni l'une ni l'autre! De vrais louves, lol! _

_**sarah0406**: C'était le but, ;-). _

_**ptitcoeurfragile**: Voici la suite, ma belle! Par contre, désolée, mais je vais être obligée de te décevoir. L'autre ramène sa fraise et elle est un peu énervante d'ailleurs. Mais y a une compensation. Je n'ai dit pas plus, enjoy! _

_**lazy17**: Super contente que ça t'ait plu! Par contre, non, tu fais fausse route... A voir, bientôt, mais il faudra être encore un petit peu patiente. _

_**supergirl971**: Lol! Je suis bien d'accord! Durant mes études, ma prof de sciences nous a obligés à regarder une vidéo d'un accouchement filmé entre les jambes de la femme, ça m'a dégoûtée à vie! Pas de spectateur, donc. Lol. Oui, j'ai hésité avec la gifle, mais bon, fallait bien qu'elle serve ma bassine à glaçons. ;-) Lol! Contente que tu aimes le prénom, ça me tracassait. Et pour moi, ton avis compte. Tu m'étonnes, ça va puer. C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait à ton stage? Ici, c'est ce qu'ils font maintenant pour ne pas traumatiser le petit, on le laisse dans sa merde. Lol! J'adore la scène finale, il faudrait que l'histoire s'arrête là, mais... Alors, je te rassure, non, ce n'est pas redondant. Tu peux m'envoyer des mails tous les jours pour me dire ce genre de choses! Lol! J'adore, surtout que comme je suis aussi trop fan de ce que tu fais, je suis flattée! Pour savoir si ce bonheur va durer, je t'en prie, enjoy! Gros bisous! _

_**Julie Winchester**: C'est sûr, je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce qui est prévu, on aura encore du Nessie quelques temps... _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 21**

POV Jacob

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je constatai avec soulagement que ni Iris, ni Nahele n'avaient bougé pendant la nuit. Les événements de la veille m'avait assommé et j'avais été incapable de les veiller plus d'une heure, les rejoignant à mon tour dans un profond sommeil. Pour un nouveau-né, mon fils me semblait bien calme, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Il n'avait encore pleuré que deux fois en tout et pour tout: à sa naissance et quand il avait voulu manifester sa faim. Iris m'avait alors obligé à quitter la pièce pendant qu'elle le nourrissait. Elle était vraiment devenue d'une pudeur ahurissante depuis sa grossesse. Toutefois, ne voulant pas la contrarier, j'étais sorti de la chambre sans protester.

Je bâillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire quand mes yeux tombèrent sur les draps du lit: ils étaient remplis de sang! Instinctivement, mon regard se porta alors sur Iris dont le teint tirait dangereusement vers un gris terne. Je sortis précipitamment de la chambre et hurlai dans les escaliers après Carlisle. En moins d'une seconde, il se tenait devant moi. Je m'emparai de Nahele qui en profita pour pleurer une troisième fois, tandis que Carlisle essayait de réveiller Iris.

**Elle est n'est qu'à demi-consciente**, m'informa-t-il après observation. **Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. **

**Mais pour quelle raison?**

**Je n'en sais rien. Il faut qu'on la ramène à Forks, elle doit être transfusée au plus vite. **

POV Iris

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je ne reconnus pas immédiatement l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais. Je me sentais ballotée et extrêmement faible.

**Où est Nahele?** m'entendis-je demander dans un murmure.

**Il est avec moi**, me répondit la voix de Jacob. **On te ramène à Forks. **

**Je… je suis si fatiguée. **

**Je sais. On va s'occuper de toi, ne t'inquiète pas. **

Il se voulait rassurant, mais je sentais au ton de sa voix qu'il était inquiet. Je devinais, à la chaleur qui se dégageait aux alentours de ma tête, qu'il devait certainement être assis près de moi. Bientôt, je compris que je me trouvais à l'arrière de la voiture de Carlisle. Je ne protestai pas, j'en étais incapable.

POV Jacob

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez les Cullen et sans un mot, Carlisle emmena Iris dans son bureau. A sa demande, Esmée l'accompagna. Je me retrouvai seul, dans le salon, mon fils endormi dans mes bras. Un bruit de pas que je connaissais par cœur descendit alors les escaliers.

**Bonjour**, dit-elle de sa voix de cristal.

**Bonjour Nessie**.

Elle s'approcha lentement de nous et, dans un silence religieux, elle observa Nahele.

**Il te ressemble**, finit-elle par dire dans un sourire ému.

**Ah oui? **

**Je suis fière de toi**, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je lui souris et serrai sa main froide dans la mienne. Elle se tut alors et nous patientâmes sans un bruit, tandis que Carlisle essayait de sauver Iris. Je ne parvenais plus à penser, la peur paralysait mes neurones. Mais c'était une peur déséquilibrée par le bonheur que me procurait le petit être que je tenais dans les bras. J'étais incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que sur son visage aux traits apaisés. Enfin, Carlisle vint nous rejoindre.

**Elle est sortie d'affaires**, dit-il immédiatement.

**Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**Un morceau du placenta était resté dans son utérus et son corps essayait simplement de l'éjecter. Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos maintenant, mais elle ne risque plus rien. Je te préviendrai quand elle sera réveillée. J'aimerais la garder ici vingt-quatre heures, ensuite elle pourra rentrer chez elle. **

Chez elle. Ce mot résonna bizarrement en moi. Iris n'avait pas de chez elle. Elle avait un «chez Madame Bellefleur», un «chez Camille», mais pas de chez elle. La solution me paraissait évidente, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder ce sujet avec Renesmée. Carlisle avait dû deviner mes pensées, car il nous laissa seuls, retournant discrètement auprès d'Iris.

**Nessie, je… Je sais que nous traversons une période difficile et je sais aussi que tu fais de ton mieux pour me soutenir. Je tenais à te remercier pour ta patience et ta compréhension. Malgré tout, j'aimerais te demander une dernière faveur. **

**Je t'écoute**, dit-elle avec douceur.

**Je ne peux pas laisser Iris se débrouiller toute seule alors qu'elle est si faible et je ne veux pas la priver de son fils le temps qu'elle récupère. Je préfèrerais qu'elle vive chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau en forme. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu peux envisager cette possibilité?**

Elle détourna son regard, réfléchissant sans doute aux conséquences de ma requête.

**Je pourrai venir te voir?** demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

**Evidemment! Mon souhait n'est pas de te tenir à l'écart, mais simplement de remplir mon rôle de père. **

**Vous allez vivre ensemble, telle une vraie famille**, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Je comprenais sa crainte, mais je ne voyais pas en quoi elle était justifiée, puisque je serais présent chaque fois qu'elle le souhaiterait.

**Bien sûr**, finit-elle par dire d'une voix assurée. **Je vous aiderai comme je le pourrai**.

Son ton était franc, mais je perçus dans ses yeux une lueur que je ne parvins pas à définir. Malgré tout rasséréné par sa réponse, je la pris dans mon bras libre et lui embrassai le front. D'une main tremblante, elle caressa la joue de Nahele. C'est à cet instant qu'il s'éveilla en hurlant.

POV Iris

Lorsque je recouvrai mes esprits, j'étais allongée dans un lit que je ne connaissais pas. Les murs qui m'entouraient ne me disaient rien non plus. Je faillis céder à la panique quand je découvris enfin Jacob, endormi sur une chaise près de moi. Un sourire involontaire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Où que je sois, sa présence me rassurait. Je me redressai sans bruit et pus ainsi balayer la pièce du regard. Sur ma droite, je vis un berceau dans lequel se reposait Nahele. Je pensai immédiatement qu'il s'agissait là du plus bel enfant au monde, sans douter un instant de mon objectivité. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer contre mon cœur, mais je savais que j'étais encore trop faible que pour tenter quoi que ce soit sans la présence rassurante d'une tierce personne. Alors, animée d'un égoïsme que je ne me connaissais pas, je toussai bruyamment dans l'espoir de réveiller Jacob. Les paupières à peine levées, il bondit vers moi précipitamment, comme si ma survie dépendait de sa seule proximité.

**Tu as besoin de quelque chose?** demanda-t-il d'une voix fatiguée.

**Euh, oui. Tu veux bien me donner Nahele? **

Je baissai les yeux, un peu honteuse d'avoir eu recours à un tel subterfuge. Il sourit et s'exécuta de bonne grâce, installant confortablement notre enfant au creux de mes bras. À l'instar de notre premier contact, sa chaleur m'irradia et je me sentis enfin apaisée. J'avais l'impression de sentir à nouveau les battements de son cœur contre ma peau, bien que plusieurs couches de tissu nous séparaient.

**C'est moi ou il est vraiment magnifique?** demandai-je fière comme seule une mère peut l'être.

**Non, ce n'est pas toi. Il est à tomber. **

**Qu'est-ce qu'il te ressemble! **constatai-je un peu vexée.

**Il a ton nez**, tenta de me rassurer Jacob.

**Encore heureux!**

**Hé! **

Nous riions de bon cœur quand on frappa à la porte.

**Entrez**, dis-je contrariée que quelqu'un veuille pénétrer dans notre bulle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une splendide jeune femme à la peau laiteuse, dont les immenses cheveux cuivrés tombaient en grosses boucles sur ses épaules. Je n'eus pas besoin de me creuses les méninges pour deviner de qui il s'agissait. De plus en plus irritée, je restai muette.

**Bonjour,** dit-elle d'une voix d'ange. **Je suis Renesmée. Je me disais qu'il était temps que nous nous rencontrions enfin. **

**Probablement**, réussis-je à articuler après avoir ravalé la rage qui me serrait la gorge.

Je sentis Jacob gesticuler à mes côtés, preuve évidente de son malaise face à la situation qu'on nous imposait.

**Je suis Iris**, repris-je d'un ton ferme et assuré. **Enchantée. **

**Enchantée. **

Elle s'avança un peu dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle.

**Comment te sens-tu?** me demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné.

**Mieux, mais crevée. J'ai l'impression qu'un train m'est passé dessus. **

**Oui, apparemment, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. **

**Je sais. Carlisle m'a expliqué. **

**Alors**, reprit-elle après une pause, **qu'as-tu décidé?**

**À quel sujet?**

**Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé**, nous interrompit Jacob.

**Oh, désolée. J'ai mis les pieds dans le plat. Bien, puisque le sujet est lancé, autant aller jusqu'au bout. **

Jacob récupéra Nahele dans mes bras et le remit dans son berceau, signe avant-coureur d'une éventuelle rébellion de ma part. Je sentis mes muscles se crisper et j'attendis qu'on daigne enfin me dire ce que j'ignorais. Une demi-seconde, mon esprit se reporta malgré tout sur Nahele qui dormait paisiblement.

**Attendez**, dis-je tracassée par l'idée qui trottait dans ma tête. **Mon fils n'est-il pas censé être l'ennemi naturel des vampires?**

**Euh… si,** acquiesça Jacob, éberlué par ma question. **Pourquoi?**

**Comment se fait-il qu'il ne réagisse pas à la présence de Renesmée?**

**Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être parce que c'est une odeur qu'il connaît depuis sa conception. **

**Oui, mais son corps est déjà à température de loup. Ce n'est pas normal. **

**On ignore ce qui est normal, personne n'a accouché en présence de vampires dans notre tribu. Il se porte comme un charme, c'est le principal. **

**C'est toi qui le dis**, murmurai-je dépitée que mon fils ne se soit pas déjà transformé en louveteau pour déchiqueter le visage parfait de la demi-sangsue.

Elle faisait tous les efforts nécessaires pour paraître agréable, mais il m'était viscéralement impossible de l'apprécier.

**Soit, que dois-tu me dire, Jake?**

**Eh bien, vu ton état…**

**Tu commences déjà mal ta phrase**, le coupai-je un peu durement.

**Ok, ok. J'aimerais que Nahele et toi veniez vivre à la maison pendant ton repos de maternité. **

**C'est quoi «à la maison»?** demandai-je passablement énervée.

**Ben, chez moi, à la Push**.

Je tentai de garder mon calme tant qu'il n'avait pas développé tous ses arguments, tâche rendue d'autant plus difficile par la présence silencieuse de Renesmée. «Quel horrible prénom!», pensai-je à nouveau, heureuse qu'elle n'ait pas hérité des facultés de son père.

**Et pour quelles raisons devrais-je vivre chez toi? Je te rappelle que je loue une chambre chez Camille pour le moment. Et je peux encore revenir chez Madame Bellefleur, à deux kilomètres**** de chez toi. **

**Je sais, mais tu es encore fort faible. T'occuper de Nahele à temps plein ne t'aidera pas à te remettre sur pieds. Puisque tu as décidé de ne pas l'allaiter, je pourrai me lever la nuit pour lui donner le biberon, je m'occuperai de tout pour que tu puisses te reposer. Ça ne changera rien pour toi, si ce n'est en mieux. **

Son argumentation l'avait rendu au fur et à mesure plus sûr de lui et son ton me semblait de moins en moins ouvert à la négociation. Mais dans son plan infaillible, il avait négligé une part importante du contrat: je devrais passer mes journées et mes nuits avec lui. Cette idée m'était insupportable, car je savais qu'il irait rejoindre Miss Loch Ness 2009 au moindre de ses caprices. Le sourire faussement innocent qu'elle arborait finit de me conforter dans ma décision.

**Non**, prononçai-je avec aplomb.


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut les choupettes! _

_Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait languir, mais j'ai eu une semaine de fou! Du coup, pour me rattraper, je vous ai fait un plus long chapitre que d'habitude. J'espère que vous serez ravies! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Je vous fais plein de bisous! _

_**Une fan**: Bienvenue sur Libre Arbitre! Je suis super heureuse que tu apprécies mon histoire et que tu la trouves originale. Pour tout ce que tu trouves dommage, je suis essentiellement d'accord avec toi. Le cheminement de l'histoire avance vite, car j'avais prévu dès le départ que ce serait une nouvelle et pas un roman et surtout, il s'agit de mon premier écrit, ce n'était donc qu'un essai. Je n'essaie pas de me trouver des excuses, je t'explique simplement les raisons de ton excellent constat. Pour Nessie, j'ai pensé la même chose que toi, que je l'avais faite trop capricieuse. Je pense que ça me vient spontanément parce que c'est un personnage que je n'aime pas du tout. Tu me diras, c'est pas de sa faute, mais je n'y peux rien, c'est elle qui paie pour cette histoire d'imprégnation que je déteste. Enfin, pour le vampire qui menaçait Iris, effectivement, il est passé un peu vite à la trappe. En fait, c'était un détail qui ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, mais qui me servait juste à justifier la connaissance d'Iris du monde vampirique. Bref, je voulais te dire que je trouve tes remarques très justes et tout à fait pertinentes et ça me plaît, car c'est constructif. Et puisque malgré tout mon idée te plaît, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. J'attends avec impatience ton avis sur mes prochains chapitres. Voici la suite, donc. Pour répondre à tes questions, je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur le vampire qu'elle a connu en Belgique, mais j'aviserai en cours de route. Les autres personnages ne vont pas apparaître, car ils ne sont pas justifiés dans l'histoire. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue. Et pour info, je ne suis absolument pas vexée, bien au contraire! Encore merci! A bientôt! Biz! _

_**roxy**: Je suis super flattée par ta review. ça me touche beaucoup que j'aie pu te faire ressentir autant de choses juste par l'écriture. Si tu détestes Edward et Renesmée, tu es sur la bonne fic, lol! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir écrivain, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour j'essaierai de publier une histoire à moi. Je te tiendrai au courant. ;-) Bonne continuation et surtout, continue à me faire part de ton avis! Biz! _

_**la passante lisante**: Lol! Tu m'étonnes que c'est une sociopathe! Quant au Q de Jake, je ne me prononcerai pas, je ne suis pas objective, ;-). J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu aimeras le dénouement que j'ai prévu. Ce n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, mais ça ne saurait tarder. A bientôt j'espère! _

_**mmev**: Eh oui! Elle ne se laisse pas faire notre petite Iris et je pense que ça s'est plus développé depuis qu'elle est mère. Le côté protecteur, j'imagine. ;-)_

**_aliCetwilightF.F: _**_Dis donc, ça n'a pas dû être évident à vivre tout ça. En tout cas, je suis admirative de ton courage et je suis sûre que tu es une maman du tonnerre! Déjà, une maman qui aime Twilight, c'est une maman qui déchire, lol! ;-) Pour Jake, tu penses bien qu'il ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille, il est trop adorable. Mais Nessie, c'est sûr, il faut s'en méfier... ;-) A voir... _

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: Eh oui, la peste est de retour. Là, elle se remet un peu de côté, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui réserve un chapitre où elle sera dans la lumière, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Encore une fois, j'étais morte de rire avec ta review! Le coup de la source d'infection, trop fort! En effet, depuis qu'elle est maman, Iris se rebelle. J'aime bien. ;-) Vive Iris! Lol! Biz ma belle! _

_**supergirl971**: C'est vrai qu'ils adorent l'eau, les bébés. Je sais pas pourquoi on est aussi sadique dans mon pays, lol. Tu gères comme infirmière, tu repères tout de suite les maux de mes héros, lol! Sans déconner, je suis super heureuse que tu trouves mes situations réalistes, parce que ça me tient vraiment à coeur. Pari gagné, cool! Tu me donnes une idée, on devrait faire une fiction avec Renesmée et Emily en cuisine, lol! T'inquiète ma belle, personne ne peut résister à Jake... ;-) Gros bisous, à vite! _

_**sarah0406**: Oui, cette Nessie, quelle manipulatrice! Et elle a pas fini de faire du mal autour d'elle, tu verras! Mais je n'en dis pas plus! A bientôt! Biz! _

_**lazy17**: Pour Nahele, non, je ne vais pas en faire un louveteau, ce serait trop glauque je pense. Ta review m'a trop fait marrer avec l'élection de Miss Loch Ness! Trop fort! A vite j'espère, biz!_

_**Julie Winchester**: Tu verras bien si tu te trompes ou pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle aura un rôle déterminant dans la suite des événements. Biz ma belle! _

_**ptitcoeurfragile**: C'est clair que ça aurait pu être sympa qu'elle se fasse refaire le portrait l'autre miss perfection des glaces! ;-)Biz!  
_

_**Leilani972**: "cette intrigante"... Leilani ou comment avoir toujours le mot qui tue. ;-) Tu m'étonnes qu'elle le veut son petit Jake! Qui n'en voudrait pas? Déjà rien que sur cette fiction, on est au moins 15 nanas à rêver de lui la nuit, lol! Ah, Jake... J'espère que la suite (un peu lente ce coup-ci) te plaira encore, ma biche des îles volcaniques. Je t'envoie plein de bisous et de calinous! _

_**K. Sawyer**: C'est le bébé de la perfection! ;-) C'est prévu, le petit ne peut pas sentir Nesscafé, c'est le cas de le dire. Bien fait pour sa gueule de Barbie malade! ;-) C'est clair que quand je lisais Twilight et que j'ai vu ce prénom de merde, je me suis demandé si elle avait fumé, SM. Mais non, elle est juste à la ramasse, lol! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 22**

POV Jacob

Je me doutais que la tâche s'annoncerait difficile, mais j'avais vraiment repris espoir au cours de mon argumentation. Un signe de reddition était apparu dans les yeux d'Iris, puis il avait subitement disparu pour laisser la place à un refus froid et catégorique. Je me serrais plié en quatre pour la satisfaire, mais sur ce point, il était hors de question que je flanche.

**Tu n'as pas le choix**, dis-je en me levant prestement du lit pour lui faire face.

Elle devint rouge de colère, si bien que je faillis regretter mes paroles.

**Comment ça, je n'ai pas le choix? C'est une blague?** demanda-t-elle avec rage. **Je peux savoir au nom du quoi tu décides à ma place?**

**Renesmée, tu veux bien nous laisser un instant? **demandai-je à mon imprégnée.

Elle me regarda avec incompréhension, puis sortit sans prendre la peine de répondre. Décidément, je me mettais tout le monde à dos.

**Bon débarras**, entendis-je murmurer derrière moi.

Je me rassis sur le lit et plongeai mes yeux dans ceux d'Iris.

**Ecoute-moi. Je me doute que ça ne t'enchante pas de m'avoir dans les pattes, mais je serai au travail ****toute la journée. Et quand tu auras besoin d'air, tu n'auras qu'à me mettre dehors. **

**J'en suis capable, je te signale. **

**Je sais. Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Ce qui m'en pose un par contre, c'est qu'il puisse t'arriver quelque chose, à toi ou à Nahele. **

**Et elle en pense quoi, ta moitié?**

POV Iris

Il ignora le jeu de mots qui se cachait dans ma phrase et me répondit avec honnêteté.

**La situation n'est facile pour personne, mais rien ne passera jamais avant Nahele. **

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée que Jacob puisse accorder plus d'importance à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à son imprégnée. Évidemment, il s'agissait de son propre fils, mais je n'étais sûre de rien quant à cette saleté d'imprégnation.

**Et tu dormiras où?** demandai-je sachant que j'étais déjà en train de céder.

**Dans le canapé. **

**On achètera un baby phone et tu le porteras en permanence sous les oreilles. **

**D'accord. **

**Et tu feras la cuisine et les courses. **

**Évidemment. **

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, vaincue.

**Ok, mais je te préviens, tu vas regretter de m'avoir voulue sous ton toit. **

**On verra ça**, dit-il sur un ton de défi.

Bien trop inquiet que je ne change d'avis, Jacob s'occupa de mon déménagement dès le lendemain. Il prévint Camille, ainsi que Madame Bellefleur et enfin, il transvasa mes affaires jusqu'à la Réserve. Après un dernier examen, Carlisle consentit à me «relâcher», me livrant sans scrupule au sort qui m'attendait. Renesmée resta relativement discrète durant le branlebas de combat, ce dont je la remerciai secrètement. L'instant T arriva et c'est avec l'aide de Jacob que je franchis le seuil de «ma» nouvelle demeure.

**Ça sent bon**, m'exclamai-je avec un étonnement non feint.

**J'ai fait le grand nettoyage. On pourrait manger à terre**, m'expliqua-t-il fièrement.

**Oui, ben je laisserai ça au loup, hein. **

Tout en souriant, il m'emmena dans «ma» chambre et me montra non sans fierté le joli berceau en bois placé à côté du lit.

**C'est moi qui l'ai construit**, m'informa-t-il en rougissant.

**Sérieux?**

Il opina et se passa la main dans les cheveux, geste qu'il faisait systématiquement lorsqu'il se sentait gêné.

**Jake, c'est magnifique**, dis-je en examinant de plus près son œuvre. **Je ne te connaissais pas ce talent. **

**Ben, c'est ma première création, pour tout te dire. **

**Si j'étais toi, je ne m'arrêterais pas en si bon chemin.**

**Oui, arf, je verrai ça en temps voulu. **

**Mais tu l'as construit quand, ce berceau?** voulus-je savoir.

**Quand… pendant les derniers mois de ta gros****sesse**, répondit-il d'un ton morne.

**Après que je t'aie «mis dehors» de chez Camille? **

**Oui. **

**Oh. **

Je m'assis sur le lit, encore plus émue d'apprendre qu'il avait passé ce temps loin de moi à penser au bien-être de notre futur enfant.

**Merci**, finis-je par dire dans un murmure.

**Y a pas de quoi. **

Son regard rencontra le mien et durant un court instant, j'eus l'impression que tout pourrait être à nouveau possible. Certainement mal à l'aise, il brisa notre silence:

**Je l'ai mis ici parce que je me suis dit que tu voudrais Nahele le plus possible près de toi, mais je le prendrai dans le salon la nuit, pour ne pas qu'il te réveille quand il aura faim. **

**Je suis fatiguée, Jake, pas handicapée. **

**Ok, on avisera. **

**Comment va Renesmée? **demandai-je pour ne pas oublier qu'elle faisait partie de l'équation.

**Parce que ça t'intéresse vraiment?**

**Non. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le rôle qu'elle va jouer dans la vie de mon fils**, répliquai-je froidement.

**On est obligés de penser à ça maintenant? Tu es en repos d'accouchement, Nahele ne te quittera pas une minute. Et Nessie ne viendra pas ici, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. **

C'était effectivement, entre autre, ce qui m'inquiétait. Savoir qu'elle existait était déjà suffisamment difficile à encaisser, alors j'aimais autant éviter de l'avoir sous le nez à longueur de journée. Toutefois, si elle ne venait pas ici, cela signifierait que Jacob serait souvent chez les Cullen. Je lui fis part de mon raisonnement:

**Donc, toi tu passeras ton temps chez elle. **

**Non plus. Je serai là si elle a besoin de moi, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Nahele passe avant tout. Et si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est pas pour vous laisser seuls. **

Je fis semblant de croire à ses paroles, puis je me levai et me rendis à la cuisine pour préparer le biberon de Nahele. En vrai papa poule, Jacob m'obligea à m'asseoir et pris les commandes des opérations. Le voir à l'œuvre avec une tétine dans les mains et un bavoir sur l'épaule me dérida et je me surpris à sourire.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, je me sentis bêtement nerveuse à l'idée de dormir dans le lit de Jacob. Je savais qu'il allait se contenter de squatter le canapé, mais l'idée de sa proximité réveillait doucement mes vieux démons. Atterrée par les fantasmes qui germaient dans mon esprit tordu, je me mis au lit de bonne heure et tentai par tous les moyens d'oublier la présence masculine dans la pièce voisine. Évidemment, je ne fermai pas l'œil de la nuit. Vers quatre heures du matin, je décidai d'aller prendre l'air sous le porche. L'air était doux dehors et je devais impérativement me calmer. Assise sur les marches de l'entrée, je n'entendis pas Jacob arriver tant mes pensées m'accaparaient.

**Salut**, dit-il en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

**Salut. **

**Tu ne dors pas?**

**Si, tu le vois bien. Je suis somnambule**, ironisai-je gentiment.

**Tu n'es pas bien dans mon lit?**

**Si, très bien. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse. **

**Pourquoi?**

**Je n'en sais rien. À cause de la situation**, répondis-je de façon évasive.

Un instant, je crus que ma tentative d'élucidation avait fonctionné, car Jacob resta quelques temps silencieux. Mais à ma grande surprise, il finit par insister.

**Quelle partie de la situation exactement?**

Je me tournai vers lui et manquai de perdre pied lorsque mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Je me ressaisis aussi vite que je pus et réfléchis à la réponse que j'allais lui faire.

**Là tout de suite, c'est que nous dormions sous le même toit qui me rend nerveuse. **

**Ah oui? On a dormi dans le même lit après ton accouchement. Je n'avais pas l'impression que ça t'avait posé problème**, remarqua-t-il très justement.

**Je venais de mettre notre fils au monde. Dormir avec toi était le moindre de mes soucis. **

**On a dormi ensemble pendant des semaines avant ça**, dit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus las.

**Les temps changent**, me contentai-je de lui répondre.

Il s'en tint à ma réponse et je fus soulagée de ne pas avoir à m'aventurer plus avant sur ce chemin épineux. Lui cacher mes sentiments était loin d'être évident, mais je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de l'embarrasser avec ça. Il avait fait son choix et je savais par expérience qu'éconduire quelqu'un n'était pas une chose des plus agréables. Je préférais donc lui épargner cette épreuve en feignant une totale indifférence.

POV Jacob

Sa phrase trotta longtemps dans ma tête une fois que nous fûmes recouchés. «Les temps changent». Avait-elle réellement fini par tourner la page sur notre histoire? Certainement. Et je me devais de la comprendre. Je l'avais abandonnée alors qu'elle portait notre enfant. C'était là une raison bien suffisante pour justifier son désamour. Je voulais lui dire que je l'avais pourtant choisie, elle, que j'avais été capable de lutter, un court instant certes, mais quand même. Je voulais qu'elle sache que, malgré l'imprégnation, il ne se passait pas une seconde sans que je ne pense à elle. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servi, si ce n'est à la faire souffrir davantage si elle m'aimait toujours ou à l'exaspérer si ce n'était plus le cas, comme elle me le laissait penser. A rien. Ça n'aurait servi à rien. Une certaine forme d'égoïsme luttait en moi et me faisait espérer en secret que notre cohabitation nous rapprocherait, tandis qu'une autre part de moi souhaitait simplement qu'elle retrouve le bonheur, sans moi s'il le fallait. Alors que le sommeil me regagnait enfin, Nahele décida qu'il était temps de manger. Je me levai pour faire chauffer son biberon, espérant ainsi mâcher la besogne à Iris qui avait insisté pour le garder dans sa chambre. Elle arriva à la cuisine, notre bout de chou dans les bras.

**Je croyais que tu avais un sommeil de plomb. C'est l'instinct paternel qui te réveille quand il pleure?** se moqua-t-elle une fois de plus.

**Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne dormais pas. **

**Je me disais aussi. **

Elle vérifia la température du lait, puis installa Nahele dans mes bras pour que je lui donne à boire.

**Tu ne veux pas le faire? **

**Non, j'aime bien t'observer**, répondit-elle dans un sourire.

Ravi de la confiance qu'elle m'accordait, je m'exécutai avec plaisir, profitant de cet instant d'échange avec mon fils.

Et ce rituel s'installa pour ainsi dire chaque nuit. Nous nous levions à deux, ce qui rendait la «corvée» biberon bien plus sympathique. Pendant que Nahele buvait, Iris et moi discutions de tout et de rien, comme de vieux amis. Parfois, je sentais son regard s'attarder sur moi. Et lorsqu'elle ne me voyait pas, je détaillais tantôt les traits si fins de son visage, tantôt la ligne gracile de sa silhouette. Mes journées au garage me paraissaient interminables, d'abord parce que ma famille me manquait à chaque instant, mais aussi parce que mes nuits trop courtes étaient responsables de l'état d'intense fatigue dans lequel je me trouvais. Chaque soir, avant de rentrer, je passais voir Renesmée. Elle semblait accepter la situation, même si nos retrouvailles devenaient, de toute évidence, de plus en plus froides. Je ne savais plus sur quel pied danser, mais mon fils restait ma priorité et Nahele était l'enfant le plus adorable au monde. Il ne pleurait que lorsqu'il avait faim et passait le reste de son temps à dormir ou à gazouiller. Ses yeux, qu'il avait noir de jais, semblaient sourire perpétuellement. Certes, Iris et moi étions un peu inquiets quant à sa température corporelle qui stagnait à quarante-trois degrés. Toutefois, aucun autre symptôme de mutation n'était apparu et, mis à part avec Nessie, il ne réagissait pas de façon particulière en présence de vampires. Seule mon imprégnée lui arrachait des pleurs lorsqu'elle tentait de l'approcher d'un peu trop près. Ce constat la chagrinait autant qu'il ravissait Iris. Pour une raison évidente, les deux femmes de ma vie éprouvaient quelques difficultés à s'entendre. Je savais qu'elles faisaient des efforts, mais ça leur coûtait.

Un soir, alors que je rentrais de ma visite quotidienne aux Cullen, je fus accueilli par une agréable odeur de cuisine. La table avait été dressée et le reste de la maison rangé. Iris s'affairait derrière les fourneaux en chantonnant le dernier single de Justin Timberlake.

**Ok, je t'écoute**, dis-je en m'asseyant devant mon assiette encore vide.

Iris se retourna, l'air faussement étonné.

**Bonjour à toi aussi**, dit-elle en guise de préliminaire.

**Oui, oui, bonjour. Allez, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse**, insistai-je en tentant de masquer un sourire.

**Alors je ne peux pas te faire plaisir sans avoir quelque chose à te demander en retour?**

**J'en doute fortement. **

Elle me fit son regard par en-dessous, signe d'une capitulation imminente.

**Ok**, dit-elle en s'installant à son tour à la table. **J'ai reçu un appel de mes collègues et, comme je vais mieux, elles aimeraient bien m'emmener boire un verre vendredi soir, pour me sortir un peu. Je leur manque, apparemment. **

**Et tu aimerais bien que je garde Nahele**, terminai-je à sa place.

**Si ce n'est pas trop te demander, bien sûr. **

**Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée?**

**Pourquoi? Tu comptes t'en servir pour jouer au foot? **

**Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. **

**Et toi, tu sais très bien que tu exagères**, répliqua-t-elle du tac-o-tac.

**Bien, tu as gagné. Tu as la permission de minuit**, plaisantai-je à peine.

**Et ta sœur!** s'exclama-t-elle en retournant à ses casseroles.

J'avais conscience de vouloir la surprotéger, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et cette sortie m'angoissait. Ce serait la première fois qu'elle mettrait les pieds dehors seule, depuis son accouchement. Néanmoins, je savais qu'elle en avait besoin. La maternité ne pouvait suffire à son épanouissement. Mon imagination perverse me soumit alors l'idée qu'à partir du moment où elle recommencerait à sortir, Iris finirait par rencontrer quelqu'un. Cette pensée me donna la nausée et je dus faire preuve d'un self-control hors du commun pour ne pas revenir sur ma décision.

Vendredi donc, je rentrai d'humeur maussade à la maison. Un calme suspect régnait au rez-de-chaussée, mais mon oreille de loup me permit d'entendre Iris qui s'affairait à la salle de bain. Je passai ma tête par la porte de la chambre et observai un instant Nahele qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau. Enfin, je retournai à la cuisine, tandis qu'Iris descendait les escaliers. Mon regard se figea. Elle était à tomber avec sa petite robe noire, ses cheveux relevés à la hâte en une queue haute dont quelques mèches retombaient négligemment dans sa nuque délicate.

**Ferme la bouche**, dit-elle en me passant sous le nez.

**Tu es sûre que ce sont des collègues que tu rejoins ce soir?** demandai-je malgré moi.

**Ça a une quelconque importance?** me nargua-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas, la pente était dangereuse.

**Tu es prête tôt**, dis-je le plus innocemment possible.

**Elles m'ont convainque de les rejoindre pour manger. Si c'est ok pour toi… **

**Pas de problème**, mentis-je avec aplomb.

Elle m'offrit un sourire empli de tendresse et mon cœur se serra violemment. En la regardant partir, j'eus l'impression de l'autoriser à sortir de ma vie et je mis quelques instants à ravaler la peine qui me nouait la gorge. La soirée me parut interminable. Je faisais les cent pas dans le salon et la cuisine, luttant chaque seconde pour ne pas l'appeler sur son téléphone portable. Elle ne risquait rien, une part de moi le savait. Mais je ne serais totalement rassuré qu'à son retour. Aux petites heures de la nuit, la porte s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer une Iris aux joues roses et à l'allure mal assurée. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle ôta ses chaussures à talons et posa son index sur ses lèvres.

**Chut**, murmura-t-elle. **Il ne faut pas réveiller notre bébé. **

**Tu es soule?**

**Meuuuuuuuuuuh non! **

J'éclatai de rire face à ses yeux brillants et son haleine excessivement sucrée.

**Je crois bien que je ne t'ai jamais vue ivre**, dis-je en passant en revue mes souvenirs.

**Je ne suis pas ivre, je suis v****aaaaguement pompette**, se justifia-t-elle tant bien que mal.

**Tu parles! Bon, un Dafalgan et au lit!**

**Tu vas me déshabiller avant de me mettre au lit?** minauda-t-elle à outrance.

**Je croyais que tu étais devenue ****particulièrement pudique. Je vois que le naturel revient au galop. **

**Non, tu as raison**, se renfrogna-t-elle soudain. **Je suis moche de toute façon. **

**Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu es magnifique. **

**Tu le penses? **demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant langoureusement.

Je ne répondis pas, rattrapant doucement sa main qui tentait de se glisser sous mon t-shirt.

**Il est ****temps d'aller te coucher, viens**, dis-en essayant d'ignorer les frissons qui me parcouraient.

Je la tirai vers la chambre, mais elle résista, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Ses yeux tantôt rendus pétillants par l'alcool n'exprimaient plus qu'une tristesse sans fond. Mon cœur se serra une nouvelle fois et sans réfléchir, je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et, tandis que sa respiration s'emballait littéralement, j'approchai mes lèvres des siennes, nos paupières se fermant lentement…


	23. Chapter 23

_Salut salut! Me revoilà! Je sais que je laisse plus de temps entre mes posts qu'avant, mais j'ai eu deux semaines de fou là, entre formation et journée d'animation au boulot, bref. Maintenant, ça va être les fêtes, mais après ça devrait aller mieux, promis! _

_En attendant, enjoy!_

_**Une fan**: En fait, je pense que j'arrive à adapter mon antipathie pour Renesmée, vu que j'adore aussi la fic de QueenApo. Comme quoi, tout est possible, lol. En parlant de Nesscafé, elle va être à l'honneur dans ce chapitre, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis! Moi aussi, j'ai hâte que Jake se rende compte de son amour inconditionnel pour Iris. Ah, je suis bête, c'est moi qui écris, c'est quand je veux... Ou pas. ;-) _

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: Aie aie aie! J'ai intérêt à me procurer rapidos un bouclier anti-muffins, parce que là tu ne vas pas être contente, mais pas contente du tout. Pitié, s'il te plaît, épargne-moi. Si tu ne me laisses pas en vie, je ne pourrai pas te faire plaisir avec mes prochains chapitres... ;-)_

_**MissMa**: Merci! Voici la suite! Biz! _

_**ptitcoeurfragile**: C'est marrant, tu n'es pas la seule à imaginer que c'est Nessie qui va venir interrompre leur baiser. Réponse, tout de suite! Bizz! _

_**K. Sawyer**: J'adore toujours tes reviews interactives! Je revis mes chapitres à travers toi, trop fort! ;-) Tu vas voir qui interrompt le baiser de la presque pompette et du beau Jake... Biz ma belle! _

_**lazy17**: Suspense, suspense, qui va donc interrompre le baiser? L'adorable bébé ou l'horrible sangsue? Ah, cette cohabitation, je l'aime. Situation idéale pour un rapprochement. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant! Gros bisous! _

_**mmev**: ... Réponse tout de suite! Biz! _

_**roxy**: Je suis super heureuse que ça te plaise autant! C'est cool! Pour mes posts, compte environ une semaine entre chaque. Normalement, c'est moins, mais ces temps-ci, je traîne un peu parce que j'ai des horaires de fous! J'espère que la suite te bottera toujours! Gros bisous! _

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Nahele ou Nessie? That's the question! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jake, au final, il fera le bon choix: MOI! Lol! Gros bisous ma belle! _

_**supergirl971**: Ma belle, soit tu me connais déjà trop bien, soit tu as un super 6e sens, soit on est pareilles, mais en tout cas, tu as tout bien deviné. Par contre, je sens que tu vas méchamment aller repiocher dans ta malle à muffins. *se planque déjà derrière son canapé et espère qu'en changeant de cachette à chaque fois, elle brouille les pistes.* Bizz! _

_**Leilani972**: Salut beauté des îles! Moi? Sadique? Vraiment, je m'insurge face à une telle accusation! Le guide, je l'ai vaguement survolé, tu sais. Par contre, j'aurais dû me souvenir de l'article 69, c'est vrai. Honte sur moi... Allez, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Mais je sens que tu vas encore me traiter de sadique... Une vague intuition, comme ça... *sifflote innocemment et prépare discrètement sa fuite.* Bisous ma choupette des bois! _

_**Julie Winchester**: Peut-être... Ou peut-être pas... ;-) A voir tout de suite! PS: je ne voudrais pas vous en vouliez à Nahele...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 23**

POV Jacob

Lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes, je perdis pied instantanément. Plus rien ne comptait, hormis la douceur de sa peau et la chaleur de son souffle sur mon visage. Grisé par les sensations qui se réveillaient en moi, je resserrai mon étreinte sur son corps fragile et intensifiai notre baiser. Elle crocheta alors ses mains autour de mon cou, collant sa poitrine contre mon torse. J'avais douloureusement envie d'elle, comme si mon désir renaissait de ses cendres, plus intense et plus urgent que jamais. En un mouvement fluide, je la saisis dans mes bras et la posai sur la table de la cuisine. Elle en profita pour enrouler ses jambes autour de ma taille, sa bouche toujours soudée à la mienne. Soudain, l'horreur de la situation m'apparut et je me détachai d'Iris dans un hoquet de honte.

**Iris, je… je te demande pardon**, murmurai-je en évitant son regard.

Elle leva mon visage du bout de son index, obligeant mes yeux à rencontrer les siens.

**Jacob, je t'en prie, ne me repousse pas**, me supplia-t-elle les joues baignées de larmes.

Sa douleur me coupa le souffle, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à profiter allègrement de son ivresse. J'avançai lentement ma main vers son visage et le caressai du bout des doigts, comme s'il s'agissait de la matière la plus délicate au monde.

**Je ne peux pas, mon ange. Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face. **

**J'ai envie de toi**, murmura-t-elle en une dernière supplique.

Sans un mot, je la pris dans mes bras et la déposai sur son lit. Je lui apportai un verre d'eau avec un Dafalgan, puis m'assis à ses côtés. Elle pleurait toujours, en silence. Un silence qui, je le savais, signifiait qu'elle comprenait ma décision. Je restai longtemps près d'elle, à l'observer s'endormir. Je rêvais que tout cela se soit passé dans d'autres conditions. Je rêvais à la décision que je serais un jour capable de prendre.

POV Iris

Je m'éveillai avec une migraine insupportable. La seule envie qui monopolisait mon esprit consistait à m'éclater le crâne contre un mur. Je me retins de justesse, mon fils avait besoin de sa mère en un seul morceau. Je me levai tant bien que mal et rejoins la cuisine en traînant lourdement la patte. Jacob vint à ma rencontre, son visage exprimait une mine inquiète et contrite à la fois. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, les événements de la veille me revinrent subitement en mémoire. Une honte indicible me submergea alors et je restai un instant figée sur le pas de la porte, attendant que la foudre ne m'abatte. Pas de chance, il faisait plein soleil, pour une fois.

**Comment te sens-tu?** demanda-t-il en guise de bonjour.

**Bof. **

**Tu m'étonnes**, s'exclama-t-il dans un petit rire.

**Ça va, ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je ne boirai plus jamais de ma vie et patati et patata. **

**Si tu le dis… **

Même s'il essayait de garder un ton léger, je le connaissais suffisamment que pour sentir l'embarras dans lequel il se trouvait lui aussi. Je décidai de crever l'abcès:

**Ecoute, Jake, pour hier soir, je suis vraiment…**

**Non, arrête, tu n'as pas à t'excuser**, me coupa-t-il. **C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je me suis conduit comme un mufle et ça me rend malade. **

**Ok, restons-en là. Tu es désolé, je suis désolée. Je propose qu'on se pardonne mutuellement. Ça te va?**

**Eh bien, oui**, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

**Parfait. Je vais prendre une douche. **

**C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire?** insista-t-il.

**Jake, je… Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à dire. J'étais soule, je me sentais un peu seule, je… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Encore une fois, je suis désolée que ce soit toi qui en aies fait les frais. **

**Tu aurais préféré que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre?** ironisa-t-il, presque mauvais.

**Ne joue pas sur les mots. Ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promets. **

Je me maudis immédiatement d'avoir formulé cette promesse, mais je voyais difficilement ce que j'aurais pu dire d'autre. Même si je me rappelais parfaitement son baiser de la veille, je me souvenais également de la compassion que j'avais lue dans son regard et ça me donnait envie de vomir. Il était hors de question qu'il agisse envers moi par pitié. Pour moi, c'était là le pire sentiment au monde et il fallait absolument que je nous sorte de cet engrenage. Aussi, l'indifférence me semblait la meilleure carte à jouer, pour l'instant. Je fis un détour par le salon pour embrasser mon fils endormi, puis je montai à la salle de bain afin de me décrasser le corps et l'esprit.

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne revienne sur les événements de cette soirée-là. Notre routine avait repris son cours et la bonne entente était de rigueur à la maison. Jacob continuait à se rendre quotidiennement chez les Cullen, mais je ne lui posais plus de questions sur sa relation avec Renesmée. Je me faisais lentement une raison et tant qu'il laissait la priorité à Nahele, ça me convenait. Bien sûr, notre cohabitation ne m'aidait pas à passer à autre chose. J'étais toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui, toutefois j'avais réussi à trouver un équilibre entre mon fils et la complicité que j'entretenais avec son père. L'avenir ne m'intéressait pas pour l'instant, seul comptait le présent.

Un jour, lors de ma dernière semaine de repos de maternité, on frappa à la porte alors que je me trouvais seule avec Nahele, Jacob travaillant au garage. J'allai ouvrir et me trouvai nez-à-nez avec la reine des glaces. Mon étonnement était tel que je ne parvins pas tout de suite à retrouver l'usage de la parole.

**Bonjour**, dit-elle pour me montrer l'exemple.

**Bonjour**, réussis-je enfin à articuler. **Ja… Jacob n'est pas là. **

**Je sais. C'est toi que je suis venue voir. Je peux entrer?**

Une nouvelle fois, je me surpris à penser à cette légende de vampires qui racontait qu'ils ne pouvaient pénétrer là où ils n'avaient pas été invités. Je souris de ma déception et m'effaçai pour laisser entrer l'ennemi.

**Merci**, dit-elle dans un sourire forcé.

Je lui indiquai une chaise et m'assis face à elle.

**Alors, de quoi veux-tu parler? Tu es bien venue pour me parler, j'imagine?**

**Oui, en effet. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, ces derniers temps et j'ai compris qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait continuer éternellement dans cette situation. **

**Je suis désolée si tu souffres de l'absence de Jake, mais il a un fils maintenant et…**

**Je sais**, me coupa-t-elle vivement. **Et je sais que tu l'aimes toujours. **

**Mais… je… **

**Il l'ignore, si c'est ce qui te tracasse. C'est d'ailleurs un des points que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'essaies-tu pas de le reconquérir?**

**Je te demande pardon? C'est toi qui me dis ça!** m'emportai-je, outrée. **Dois-je réellement te rappeler qu'il s'est imprégné de toi? Je suis censée jouer quel rôle? Cinquième roue du carrosse? Bouche-trou quand tu l'envoies promener?**

**Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, je me suis mal exprimée. Même si tu penses que c'est peine perdue, j'imaginais que tu te battrais un peu plus, c'est tout. **

**Écoute-moi bien, Nessie, je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser insulter, même par un vampire surpuissant. Alors si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, je ne te retiens pas. **

**Il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, lui, poursuivit-elle en dépit de mes menaces. **

**Où veux-tu en venir?** demandai-je passablement énervée.

**Je crois qu'il y a une chose que tu ignores. **

**Laquelle? **

**Lorsque tu es partie après avoir appris mon retour, Jacob a fait son choix. **

**Tu ne m'apprends rien**, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

**Il t'a choisie, toi. **

**De… de quoi tu parles?** bredouillai-je l'esprit confus. **Si nous avons cette conversation, aujourd'hui, c'est principalement parce que nous savons toutes les deux qu'il t'a choisie. **

**Non. Tu as tort. Ce jour-là, il est effectivement venu jusque chez nous, certainement pour constater mon retour. Mais lorsqu'il est arrivé devant la maison, il a fait demi-tour. Il a réussi à lutter contre l'imprégnation et il s'en allait, probablement bien décidé à te retrouver. Seulement… **

Elle s'arrêta, le visage tendu par la révélation qu'elle s'apprêtait à me faire.

**Seulement, j'ai eu peur de le perdre, alors je suis sortie et je l'ai obligé à me regarder, sachant que ça anéantirait toutes ses chances de pouvoir décider autre chose que de me suivre. **

Elle baissa la tête et se mit à observer ses mains avec lesquelles elle jouait nerveusement. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, je pus lire un profond regret dans son regard. Sa révélation tournait inlassablement dans ma tête. Pourquoi me dévoilait-elle cela? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer puisque, de toute façon, l'imprégnation avait repris ses droits dans l'esprit de Jacob.

**Pourquoi me racontes-tu cela?** lui demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

**Parce que je m'en vais. **

**Quoi?**

**J'ai mal agi, Iris. Je m'en rends compte. J'ai fait bien plus de mal que je ne l'aurais souhaité et la situation me dépasse aujourd'hui. Je ne pensais pas que les choses iraient aussi loin. **

**Tu veux dire que tu ne pensais pas que Jacob allait avoir un enfant avec une autre. **

**Entre autre, effectivement. Il faut que je te raconte tout, si tu le veux bien. Je suis partie à Montréal à cause de cette foutue imprégnation. Que les choses soient claires, j'aimais Jacob, je l'ai aimé dès ma naissance. Cependant, l'idée de ne pas pouvoir contrôler mes propres sentiments me rendait malade. J'étais perdue. J'avais besoin de prendre du recul, ce que j'ai fait. Là-bas, j'ai étudié, j'ai rencontré des gens et… je suis tombée amoureuse. Ce n'était pas le grand amour, mais cette histoire m'a rassurée. Je savais désormais que j'avais le choix. Je comprends que tu puisses me trouver égoïste d'avoir laissé Jacob à son chagrin, mais il fallait que je passe par cette étape. **

**Je… je comprends**, parvins-je à murmurer malgré moi.

**Lorsque mon compagnon et moi avons rompu, je me sentais sereine. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de revenir. Je n'avais pas imaginé que Jacob, lui aussi, serait tombé amoureux. Au départ, j'ai pris peur. Je voulais le récupérer, à n'importe quel prix, parce que je l'aimais toujours, malgré tout. Mais j'ai enfin compris que ce qu'il ressentait pour toi était plus fort que tout. L'imprégnation est toujours là, c'est vrai. Mais les choses ont changé. Et pour couronner le tout, vous avez eu un enfant ensemble. Ce lien surpasse de loin tout ce que l'imprégnation a pu créer entre Jacob et moi. Il avait fait un choix, je me dois de le respecter, et même si j'ai mis du temps, il n'est pas trop tard, je le sais. **

Elle avait terminé son monologue et elle m'observait, attendant ma réaction. Une colère sourde bouillonnait dans mes veines.

**Regarde-moi bien, Renesmée Cullen. Il est hors de question que tu quittes Jake une nouvelle fois. **

**Je te demande pardon?** hoqueta-t-elle, surprise.

**Tu n'étais pas là, pendant son calvaire**, repris-je hors de moi. **Moi oui. Je l'ai rencontré, il n'était qu'un zombie, froid, vide, amorphe. Il faisait les choses parce qu'il fallait les faire. Il ne voyait plus rien, ni personne. Il était… mort à l'intérieur. Et comme tu l'as si justement signalé, je l'aime toujours. Ce qui veut dire que je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à nouveau comme il a souffert. Il ne le mérite pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça. **

**Je croyais que tu allais bondir de joie. **

**Tu me connais mal. Son bonheur passe avant le mien. **

**Mais il n'est pas heureux**, m'informa-t-elle.

**Ah bon? **

**Tu n'as rien remarqué?** demanda-t-elle, sincèrement étonnée.

**Eh bien, je n'en sais rien. Je sais qu'il est différent depuis que tu es revenue, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça tient. Je ne lui pose pas beaucoup de questions sur votre relation. J'essaie de m'épargner un minimum, malgré tout. **

**Je comprends. Dans ce cas, la seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que Jacob t'aime et que mon départ ne le chagrinera plus autant que la première fois. Et puis, tu seras là. **

Je ne parvenais pas à avoir un avis tranché sur la nouvelle option qu'elle me soumettait. J'avais toujours éprouvé beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants du phénomène de l'imprégnation. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi Jacob surmonterait mieux cette épreuve cette fois-ci.

**Non**, répétai-je pour moi-même.

**Je ne reviendrai pas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Ma famille également a décidé de quitter Forks. Mes grands-parents éveillent de plus en plus les soupçons de par leur éternelle jeunesse. Il est temps pour nous tous de nous retrouver ensemble, ailleurs. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur et j'espère sincèrement qu'un jour, tu pourras me pardonner pour tout le mal que je vous ai causé. **

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se leva et quitta la maison. Lorsque je pris conscience de son absence, je sortis à mon tour et me lançai à sa poursuite, espérant ridiculement rattraper un vampire. Des larmes incontrôlables brouillaient ma vue autant que l'était mon esprit. Je courais de plus en plus vite, persuadée que je finirais bien par arriver chez les Cullen où je les trouverais en train de préparer leurs bagages. Il serait alors encore largement temps de la convaincre de parler à Jacob ou de rester. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner comme ça, il en était hors de question, je ne la laisserais pas faire. La rage, la peur et l'espoir luttaient en moi, si bien que je ne vis pas le changement de relief dans le paysage qui défilait de part et d'autre. Je ne me rendis compte que de la chute et puis, ce fut le trou noir.


	24. Chapter 24

_Noyeux Joël à toutes! Avec un peu de retard, certes, mais ce qui compte, c'est l'intention. Non?_

_Et comme cadeau, un petit chapitre de Libre Arbitre! En plus, ça rime! Quelle inspiration! Oui, je suis en forme, vous l'aurez remarqué. Il vaut mieux que je me marre maintenant, parce qu'avec toutes les insultes que je vais recevoir après ce chapitre, les lettres de menaces, les lancers de muffins,... je n'aurai plus de raison de rire. Allez, je vous laisse prendre connaissance du crime. _

_**Une fan**: Contente que tu sois contente, lol! C'est sûr, Jake est un gentleman, il ne pouvait pas profiter d'une poivrote. ;-) Quant à Nessie, je ne pouvais pas la laisser avec cet esprit petit et mesquin, il fallait que je la sauve un peu, la pauvre petite. Après tout, c'est pas de sa faute si elle est le fruit d'une égoïste martyre sur pattes et d'un drap mal repassé avec deux poils sur le torse. Mouhahaha! Désolée, je pète le feu ce soir. Pour la conversation entre ex-imprégnés, ce n'est peut-être pas fini... A voir... Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à toi aussi! Pour les vacances, ce sera pas avant janvier par contre pour moi, mais profite bien des tiennes! Bizzz!_

_**roxy**: Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, ma belle! C'est adorable! :-)) C'est clair que beaucoup ont du mal à comprendre qu'Iris veuille rejoindre Nessie, mais elle pense avant tout à Jake et surtout, avec toutes les infos qu'elle vient de se ramasser, elle pète un peu un plomb. L'idée de la buter avec Edward par les Volturi est franchement séduisante, mais ce sera pour une autre fanfic, lol! Encore gros bisous!  
_

_**Laetitia**: Bienvenue à toi! Je suis super contente que tu accroches! Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant et que tu m'enverras d'autres reviews, car ce sera un vrai plaisir pour moi! _

_**Mlle Lol Black Moon**: Bouclier anti-arme nucléaire? Mais ça coûte cher ça non? Lol! J'ai transmis tes Bip à Jacob. Il a pas tout compris, je pense. ;-) Oui, je le savais. J'avoue. En fait, toute l'histoire est dans ma tête depuis le début. J'adapte parfois un peu une fois que j'écris, mais les grandes lignes étaient là, tapies dans l'ombre, attendant le moment propice pour satisfaire tes délires masochistes... ;-) Tu m'as trop fait marrer! Bonnes fêtes au fait et gros bisous!Ah oui, au fait, après celui-ci de chapitre, je pense que tu vas demander le divorce... ;-)  
_

_**lazy17**: C'est clair! Deux égoïstes sur pattes, dans la famille Cullen. Elles ne pensent qu'à elles. J'ai jamais compris comment le personnage de Bella pouvait avoir regroupé autant de fans, alors que c'est une gamine capricieuse qui passe son temps à jouer les victimes! Une vraie plaie! Ouf, ça fait du bien! Lol! _

_**ptitcoeurfragile**: Je suis blonde, lol! Mais t'inquiète, je suis la première à faire des blagues sur les blondes! ;-) Pauvre Iris, tu n'as encore rien vu! Bisous!_

_**supergirl971**: T'aurais quand même pas voulu que notre Jake profite lâchement d'une fille soule? Bon, j'avoue, ça m'a démangé. Mais la raison a pris le dessus, lol! Nessie, hé! Profite de ce que Supergirl vient de dire, elle t'apprécie. A mon avis, ça va durer deux secondes, alors enjoy! Mdr! Je pense qu'Iris lui court après parce qu'elle perd un peu les pédales. Elle a du mal à encaisser tout ce qui vient de lui tomber dessus et du coup, elle pense juste à la douleur possible de Jake et ça la panique. Bon, elle oublie le bébé dans la foulée, mais ça s'appelle un moment de folie. ;-) Pour ce qui est du pire auquel tu t'attends, tu vas très vite pouvoir constater que je ne voulais pas te décevoir... Aïe! Euh, bisous quand même, vite fait en passant, avant que tu n'aies lu la fin de ce chapitre.  
_

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Lol! Oui, c'est vrai, elle a laissé Nahele. Mais comme je le disais, c'est un coup de folie, elle a pété une durite! Bon, en même temps, c'est la Push, tout le monde tourne toujours près de chez tout le monde. Il va pas rester seul longtemps le petit, t'inquiète! Quant à Nessie, on verra ça plus tard... ;-) Bizz!_

_**sarah0406**: Frustrante? J'adore ce compliment! Lol! Et j'adore ton expression "se scratche"! Trop fort! On dirait presque du wallon! Bizz ma belle! _

_**Leilani972**: Lol! Sérieux? ça marche pas quand je t'envoie des bisous et des mots d'amour? Merde, moi qui pensais avoir trouvé la parade... Va falloir que je trouve autre chose. ;-) J'adore quand tu passes sur le moment où Jake fait son gentleman, c'est trop mignon. Quant au sapin de Noël, c'est tout à fait de saison, bien vu! Mdr! Et tu traites pas mon Iris de Bella! L'insulte suprême ici! Lol! C'est vrai qu'elle a merdé sur ce coup-là. Mais ce n'est qu'un être humain après tout, avec ses faiblesses. Lol. Par contre, arrête avec tes menaces, t'as failli avoir ma mort sur la conscience quand tu as dit que Jake resterait à New York et que tu lui refilerais une Nessie! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooon! Tu peux pas me faire ça ma Leila... Snif! J'implore ta pitié et ton pardon, ô grande prêtresse de l'OS qui détient la clé de mon bonheur utopique... Je t'envoie des bisous quand même, même si tu as dit que ça ne marche pas. Parce que je soupçonne que ça marche un peu quand même... ;-) _

_**K. Sawyer**: Salut toi! Comment tu vas ma belle? ça a été Noël? Alors oui, c'est sûr, Nessie a expérimenté les joies de l'amour sans Jake. Tu avais vu juste. Quand tu dis que tu te vengeras, faut que je prépare ma fuite ou j'ai de la marge? ;-) Je te fais des bisous, à plus!_

_**Julie Winchester**: Lol! Effectivement, Lei-lani (pour ne pas la citer) a pas franchement apprécié l'attitude gentille de Nessie. Elle lui a d'ailleurs fait livrer un sapin de Noël, c'est une longue histoire. Lol. Joyeux Noël ma belle! A bientôt sur ta fic j'espère! Biz! _

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

POV Jacob

J'étais passablement énervé depuis quelques heures, mais bizarrement, j'ignorais pourquoi. Lorsque mon portable sonna, je sursautai, déjà persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Je vis le numéro de Leah apparaître, ce qui confirma mes craintes.

**Que se passe-t-il?** lui demandai-je immédiatement.

**Jake, je… C'est Iris. Elle a eu un accident. **

**Quoi? Mais elle va bien? Quel genre d'accident? Leah!**

**Je préfère que tu en parles directement avec le médecin. Je ne comprends même pas les termes qu'il utilise. **

**Est-ce que je peux parler à Iris?** dis-je en imaginant sans peine la réponse qui se profilait.

**Jake, elle… Iris est dans le coma. **

Je faillis tomber à genoux sous la puissance du coup qui venait de m'être porté. Les mots de Leah résonnaient dans ma tête sans pouvoir s'imprimer correctement dans mon esprit. Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait, je raccrochai, prévins mon patron que je partais pour l'hôpital et me mis en route sans demander mon reste. En chemin, je rappelai Leah.

**Où est mon fils?**

**Il est avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui**, me rassura-t-elle. **Il va bien. **

**Leah, que s'est-il passé?**

**Je n'en sais trop rien, à vrai dire. J'étais dehors et j'ai été alertée par les pleurs de Nahele. J'ai tout de suite trouvé ça bizarre, vu qu'il ne pleure jamais ce petit. Et surtout, le plus étrange, c'est qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas. Alors, je suis allée jusque chez vous. La porte était ouverte, mais il n'y avait plus personne, à part Nahele qui pleurait dans son berceau. J'ai appelé Seth et je l'ai envoyé chercher Iris. Je me doutais qu'elle n'aurait jamais laissé son fils seul s'il ne s'était pas passé… quelque chose. Environ dix minutes plus tard, Seth l'avait retrouvée. Dans les bois. Elle… elle saignait à la tête et elle était inconsciente. **

**Dans les bois? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait seule dans les bois?** m'emportai-je malgré moi.

Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir été là pour la protéger. Je me sentais inutile.

**Je… J'en sais rien, Jake. **

**Leah, dis-moi ce que tu me caches. Je ne suis pas en état de jouer aux devinettes. **

**Eh bien… lorsque je suis entrée chez vous, j'ai reconnu… l'odeur de Renesmée. **

Mon corps se mit à trembler violemment et je dus faire preuve d'efforts surhumains pour m'empêcher de muter dans la voiture. Qu'était allée faire Nessie chez moi? A fortiori pendant mon absence. Il fallait que je règle cette question, mais la priorité allait à Iris. J'appuyai un peu plus sur l'accélérateur et enfin, je vis l'hôpital se dresser devant moi. Je me garai sur le premier emplacement qui se présenta et courus jusqu'à l'accueil où Leah m'attendait, mon fils endormi dans ses bras.

**Donne-le-moi**, m'exclamai-je sans plus de formalité.

**Non. Tu es beaucoup trop énervé. **

Je ne protestai pas, elle avait raison.

**Où est Iris?**

**Aux soins intensifs. Suis-moi. **

Elle me dirigea au travers des couloirs et nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte de la chambre d'Iris. Seth s'y trouvait aussi, en pleine discussion avec un homme en blouse blanche.

**Je suis Jacob Black**, me présentai-je à lui. **Pouvez-vous me dire comment elle va?**

**Bonjour Monsieur. Vous êtes son mari? **

**Eh bien… Nous ne sommes pas mariés, mais je suis le père de son enfant. **

**Bien, la situation est assez préoccupante, Monsieur Black. Mademoiselle Cristole a subi un choc sévère à la tête et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous avons pu stopper l'hémorragie et elle a subi une transfusion, malgré tout son état reste alarmant. **

**Mon amie m'a parlé de… coma.**

**Oui, en effet. Un hématome s'est formé et il comprime la région ****mésencéphalo-diencéphalique, ce qui empêche la formation réticulée activatrice ascendante d'assurer son rôle. **

**Et en clair, ça veut dire quoi?**

**Que Mademoiselle Cristole est inconsciente et qu'il est impossible de prédire si et quand elle se réveillera. Je suis sincèrement désolé, Monsieur Black. **

Sa sentence me laissa sans voix. J'entendis vaguement Leah demander si nous pouvions rendre visite à Iris, ce à quoi le médecin répondit par la positive, en précisant toutefois qu'il valait mieux nous y rendre un par un. Je n'attendis pas la suite et m'engouffrai avec hâte dans la chambre trop silencieuse. Contrairement à ce que j'avais anticipé, Iris ne semblait pas dormir. Les traits de son visage étaient figés et son teint avait une couleur indéfinissable. Des tuyaux lui sortaient de tous les côtés, la rendant encore plus irréelle. Je faillis m'étouffer de rage et de chagrin face à ce spectacle insoutenable. Toutefois, persuadé qu'elle pouvait m'entendre ou sentir ma présence, je luttai pour retenir mes larmes et m'installai à côté d'elle. Je passai mes doigts sur la peau froide de ses bras et lui saisis la main.

**Salut**, murmurai-je d'une voix tremblante. **Alors comme ça tu as voulu faire un cross? Je t'ai pas déjà dit de regarder devant toi quand tu cours?**

A cours d'humour, je décidai de me taire et me contentai d'observer sa respiration régulière. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai comme ça, en silence, mais Leah finit par me sortir de ma contemplation. Elle passait sa tête par la porte, attendant que je prenne conscience de sa présence.

**Qu'est-ce que tu veux? **demandai-je sur un ton peu amène.

**Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, Jake. Tu es là depuis des heures. Je vais te remplacer le temps que tu te dégourdisses les jambes. **

Je faillis protester, lorsqu'une autre idée me traversa l'esprit. Je décidai de la garder pour moi.

**Ok, merci Leah. Je ne serai pas long. **

**Prends ton temps**, répondit-elle en s'asseyant à ma place. **J'ai confié Nahele à Sue, elle est d'accord de le garder pour la nuit. **

**Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ils ne me laisseront pas dormir ici de toute façon. **

**Si tu veux, je peux rester chez toi, pour t'aider à t'en occuper. **

**Qu'est-ce que tu insinues?** m'emportai-je vivement. **Que je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin de mon fils?**

**Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, Jake. Tu le sais très bien. Mais tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos. **

**Ça ira, je te remercie. A tout de suite. **

Je claquai la porte et sortis en trombe de l'hôpital. Dès que je fus hors de vue, je me transformai et courus aussi vite que je pus jusque chez les Cullen. J'arrivai quelques instants plus tard et fus immédiatement alerté par le calme environnant. Ils avaient de toute évidence quitté les lieux. Un rapide tour des environs confirma mes craintes, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans cette maison. Façon de parler. Je pris alors mon portable et composai le numéro de Nessie. Sans surprise, j'atterris sur sa messagerie. Mon corps se remit à trembler et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouvai sous ma forme lupine. C'était trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas emmagasiner toutes les informations qui me tombaient dessus depuis quelques heures. Iris était dans le coma, Renesmée disparue. Il fallait que tout ça s'arrête ou j'allais péter un plomb. Je rebroussai rapidement chemin et retournai à l'hôpital avant la fin des heures de visites. Leah était toujours avec Iris. Elle semblait tellement malheureuse que je la reconnaissais à peine.

**Ça va?** demandai-je une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

**T'inquiète pas pour moi**, éluda-t-elle. **Tu as mangé un peu?**

**Non. Je suis allé chez les Cullen. **

**Je te demande pardon? T'espérais que ton beau-papy aurait un remède miracle?**

**Pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça? Je suis allé voir pourquoi Nessie était venue chez nous**, lui expliquai-je avant qu'elle ne me saute à la gorge.

**Et?**

**Ils sont partis. **

**Quoi? **

**Ils sont partis**, répétai-je avec dédain. **Envolés, disparus, volatilisés. **

**Mais… Et… Elle aussi?**

**Oui. **

**Mmmh. Comment tu te sens?**

**J'en sais rien. J'ai préféré ne pas me poser la question. Une chose à la fois. **

Leah allait protester, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle suivit mon regard qui se posait sur Iris. Etrangement, je me sentais libre. Mais cette liberté retrouvée ne servait à rien si ce n'était pas pour la partager avec la mère de mon enfant. Mes poings se serrèrent machinalement, alors qu'une rage indicible grondait dans mes entrailles. Mon amie posa sa main sur mon épaule et son contact me calma, du moins suffisamment pour éviter ma mutation en plein milieu des soins intensifs.

**Tout va s'arranger**, murmura-t-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Je ne répondis pas et retournai m'installer près d'Iris en silence. Leah quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard dans ma direction.

Après un moment qui me parut bien trop court, une infirmière vint me signaler la fin des heures de visite et me conseilla de rentrer chez moi. Elle en avait de bonnes. J'allais certes retrouver mon fils qui me manquait horriblement, mais comment allai-je survivre sans Iris? Je m'étais bien trop habitué aux étoiles que pour pouvoir retourner sans broncher à l'obscurité complète.

Je passai d'abord chez les Clearwater récupérer Nahele qui, comme toujours, protesta à peine lorsque je le dérangeai dans son sommeil. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Sue, je rentrai chez moi, le cœur lourd. L'odeur d'Iris flottait toujours dans l'air ambiant et elle s'accentua quand j'ouvris la porte de sa chambre. Je mis Nahele dans son berceau, puis m'installai sur le lit dont les draps étaient encore emmêlés. Mes larmes coulèrent en silence, tandis que j'inspirais à pleins poumons les fragrances de mangue et de concombre accrochées à l'oreiller. Dans la nuit qui tombait doucement, je m'efforçais de raviver le moindre souvenir que j'avais d'elle. La première fois que je l'avais regardée et sentie, le bruit des battements de son cœur lorsque je m'approchais un peu trop, le soir d'Halloween, quand son corps avait réveillé le mien. La première fois où nous avions fait l'amour et toutes les fois qui avaient suivi. J'avais découvert Iris comme on découvre un trésor ancien, avec impatience et respect.

Une nouvelle routine prit place dans mon existence. Une routine sombre et sans issue. Chaque matin, je conduisais Nahele à la crèche qu'Iris lui avait réservée des mois auparavant, je me rendais au travail, je passais voir Iris à l'hôpital, parfois accompagné de son fils, puis nous rentrions, lui et moi. Je lui préparais à manger, le mettais au lit et je me retrouvais seul. Le temps avait emporté avec lui les derniers effluves de la femme que j'aimais, m'obligeant à les ressasser sans cesse, de peur de les oublier. Leah et Seth se donnaient le mal qu'ils pouvaient pour me tenir compagnie et me changer les idées, mais je devais reconnaître à leur décharge que c'était là mission impossible. Je n'étais pas parti à la recherche de Renesmée. Bizarrement, son absence n'était pas ma plus grande douleur et je savais, je sentais que son retour ne compenserait en rien le manque d'Iris. Peut-être Sam avait-il raison. Peut-être Renesmée m'avait-elle rendu ma liberté sentimentale en cessant de m'aimer. Je ne creusai pas plus en avant la théorie de l'imprégnation, ça m'était à présent égal. Il n'y avait plus personne pour qui se battre. Un soir, Leah, qui avait décidé de me préparer à manger puisque je maigrissais à vue d'œil, me colla une gifle en plein visage.

**Je peux savoir ce qui te prend?** demandai-je en tenant ma joue en feu.

**Tu me sors par les trous de nez, Jacob Black!**

**Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?**

**Tu parles d'Iris comme si elle était… morte. **

**Bien sûr que non**, protestai-je vaguement.

**Bien sûr que si. J'en reviens pas que tu sois aussi fataliste. Elle est en vie, je te signale!**

**Elle est dans le coma depuis plus de deux semaines, je te rappelle! **

**Et alors? L'espoir, tu connais? **

**Je passe le moindre de mes temps libres avec elle. Tu crois que c'est pour le papier peint?**

**Dans ce cas, fais des projets! Sors de ton marasme!**

C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous avec ce mot, dans cette famille! Des projets, elle en avait de bonnes. Une sortie à Disney World, peut-être? Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui sortir une réplique cinglante, mon portable sonna. Je me jetai dessus comme s'il s'agissait du dernier aliment sur terre.

**Monsieur Black?** demanda une voix inconnue à l'autre bout de la ligne.

**Oui, c'est moi. **

**Pouvez-vous venir à l'hôpital de Forks immédiatement?**

**Oui, que se passe-t-il?**

**Mademoiselle Cristole est réveillée**.

Je lâchai le téléphone et me précipitai vers la porte.

**Je te laisse Nahele, Leah! Je suis à l'hôpital. Iris s'est réveillée!**

**Ok! Appelle-moi!**

Je ne répondis pas, je courrais déjà sous ma forme lupine. J'aurais pu prendre la voiture, mais c'était un moyen de locomotion beaucoup moins rapide que mes quatre pattes. Arrivé sur place, j'enfilai mon short et soupirai en découvrant mes pieds nus. Dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié d'ôter mes baskets. J'étais bon pour m'en acheter une nouvelle paire. J'espérai vaguement que personne ne se formaliserait de ma tenue particulière et je me rendis avec hâte vers la chambre d'Iris. Le médecin que j'avais rencontré voilà deux semaines se tenait justement devant la porte. Il semblait en sortir.

**Bonsoir**, fis-je une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

**Bonsoir, Monsieur Black. Vous avez fait vite. **

**Euh, oui, j'étais dans le coin. Alors, elle s'est… réveillée? **

**En effet, c'est une très bonne nouvelle**, dit-il avec enthousiasme. **Je viens de terminer les examens et ses constantes sont bonnes. Toutefois, elle est très secouée et, bien sûr, exténuée. Aussi, il serait préférable que vous ne restiez pas trop longtemps, ce soir. Vous pourrez repasser dès demain. Je vous laisse malgré tout quelques minutes avec elle. **

**Merci beaucoup, docteur. **

**Je vous en prie. **

Lorsqu'il disparut dans le couloir, j'ouvris la porte et entrai dans la chambre, mon cœur battant violemment dans ma poitrine. Iris avait les yeux fermés. C'était peut-être le fruit de mon imagination, mais ses joues me semblaient plus roses. Je voulais lui parler, peut-être la prendre dans mes bras, toutefois je me contentai de la regarder, ne voulant pas perturber son sommeil. Soudain, elle gémit et finit par entrouvrir les paupières. Après quelques battements de cils, son regard se posa enfin sur moi.

**Salut**, murmurai-je dans un sourire que je ne contrôlais pas.

**Qui… qui êtes-vous?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassée.


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour à toutes! _

_Je suis de retour un peu plus vite cette fois-ci, pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait languir les fois précédentes. Et comme je croulais sous l'inspiration, le chapitre 25 m'est sorti tout seul en un jour. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bisous à toutes!_

**_mmev: _**_Coucou! Contente que la suite te plaise, surtout que tu as lu plusieurs chapitres d'un coup. Oui, Nessie est partie. Pour toujours? That's the question. Quant à la perte de mémoire, oui, j'ai osé. Lol! J'allais quand même pas vous servir les retrouvailles sur un plateau, tout tranquille! ;-)_

_**lazy17**: Je suis super flattée que tu m'aies mise dans tes auteurs favoris *rougis comme une gamine*. Je trouve que ton idée de réponse de Jacob est excellente. Mdr! Le truc pas perturbant du tout! Lol! Bon, j'ai fait moins trash, j'espère que ça te plaira quand même. ;-)_

_**Laetitia**: Contente que tu sois toujours là et toujours satisfaite! ;-) Et surtout, super ravie que tu aimes mon humour à deux balles! Perso, je me fais rire, mais des fois je me demande s'il n'y a que moi, lol! On est donc au moins 2! ;-) Voilà la suite tant attendue. T'inquiète, tu ne me mets pas la pression, je suis assez chtarbée pour me la mettre toute seule. ;-) Pour mes "connaissances" médicales, en fait, je fais des recherches sur le net. A chaque fois que je parle de quelque chose que je ne connais pas, je me renseigne. Vieux truc de maniaque, lol. L'important, c'est que ça marche! ;-) Biz!_

_**K. Sawyer**: Salut la Belge! ça va super aussi! Noël, c'était à mon appart, avec ma voisine en célibataires, on s'est fait une bonne bouffe, puis dodo. Je crois que je deviens vieille, lol! Euh, je pense que je vais changer d'adresse et que je ne vais pas repasser par le Hainaut avant un bon moment, lol! Pas taper, hein! ;-)_

_**sarah0406**: Tu sais ce qu'il te dit l'éléphant? ;-) Mdr! Ben, écoute, c'est vrai, je me suis laissée emporter par le sadisme de l'instant. D'ailleurs, je te fais une confidence. J'écris au fur et à mesure, mais toute l'histoire (les grandes lignes) est dans ma tête depuis le début. Seulement, l'amnésie n'était pas prévue. J'y ai pensé en cours de route, rien que pour garder mon trône de Princesse du Sadisme (impossible de détrôner la Reine, quant à la Déesse, je t'en parle même pas). _

_**ptitcoeurfragile**: Je suis en train de me dire qu'avec le pseudo que tu as, je devrais quand même te ménager un peu! Mais finalement, vu tes projets de mort sur ma personne, t'as pas l'air si fragile que ça, lol! C'est moi qui devrais me méfier! ;-) Si j'ai bien compris tes menaces, j'ai intérêt à arranger les choses à la fin, sinon c'est adieu moi? lol! On verra ça... Allez, c'est pas encore fini... ;-) Bizz! _

_**supergirl971**: Salut Ô Reine du Sadisme! Oui, je l'ai fait! Je ne voulais pas te décevoir, toi qui attends tant de moi niveau sadisme. Non? Comment ça non? Ah, je croyais, lol! Moi aussi, je t'adore! Lol, c'est dit. ;-) Mais pas quand tu me tabasses à coup de muffins rances! Emily! T'as pas envie de devenir spécialiste en crème patissière? Ce serait moins douloureux pour tout le monde... Comment ça "c'est moins nourrissant"? Mais j'en ai rien à foutre que ce soit nourrissant! Quelle conne, celle-là! Bref. Où j'en étais? Ah oui: Aïeuh! Lol! _

_**roxy**: Salut! Je suis super heureuse que "la Dissertation" t'ait plu. Pour ce qui est d'Oedipe, en fait ce sont des OS pour un concours et dans les consignes, il faut placer le mot 'Oedipe', entre autres. Voilà pourquoi tu le vois aussi souvent, lol! Merci encore pour tous tes beaux compliments, ça me touche beaucoup! C'est sûr, l'amnésie n'est pas le scoop du siècle, mais ça permet de venir à quelque chose qui me tient à coeur, tu verras ça plus tard. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira à nouveau autant que les précédents. A mon avis, il y aura maximum 30 chapitres, on touche donc à la fin. Pour la fanfic sur Edward et Nessie qui se font buter, c'était une blague. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire sur eux, parce que ce sont des personnages que je n'aime pas particulièrement, lol. Désolée. En effet, on est un petit groupe à partager la même passion. Certaines écrivent déjà ensemble et j'ai un projet avec Leilani, qui sera sûrement posté sur ce site. Mais pas avant mi-janvier, à mon avis. Promis, je te tiens au courant si je fais carrière dans l'écriture! En tout cas, merci encore! Tes reviews sont toujours un vrai plaisir! Et t'inquiète, plus c'est long, plus j'aime, lol! Bizz!_

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Des cayoux? Mais je croyais qu'on s'en tenait aux muffins! Lol! Là, c'est que j'ai vraiment dépassé les limites, lol! Ne me dis pas que je suis la reine des sadiques, c'est Leilani et supergirl les reines. Je ne suis qu'un vague disciple, lol! Aie, mes dents! Remarque, ça me rappelle que je dois prendre rendez-vous chez le dentiste! Merci! ;-) Bizz ma belle! _

_**Leilani972**: Salut mon ange personnel! "Cette utlime erreur de S.M.", j'adore! Ouais, Leah gère, comme d'hab. Tu sais, au départ, elle ne devait pas avoir un rôle aussi important dans ma fic, c'était Seth le héros prévu parce que c'est mon petit chou, tu sais bien. Mais à force de te lire, je suis devenue fan de Leah et du coup, elle a gagné en présence dans ma fic. Donc, vive toi! Lol! Euh, par contre, Iris, pour retrouver la mémoire vite, ça va être une autre paire de manches. *tousse pour changer de sujet* Sinon, ça va bien toi? La petite famille, le chat, tout ça? Ouaaaaais! J'ai eu un bisou! Allez, en voilà 3000 pour toi! ;-)_

_**Lisy**: Bien le bonjour! Alors, je sais pas si tu passeras par ici, vu que ton comm' était sur mon OS "L'Appel des Corps", mais il fallait que je réponde, car je suis trop morte de rire. Pour ton information, j'ai bientôt 28 ans, donc crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est que l'amour physique. Tu me diras, c'est pas une question d'âge, mais dans mon cas, j'ai commencé y a plus de 10 ans, donc je commence à savoir de quoi je parle. Sache que de un, ça ne fait pas mal pour tout le monde la première fois (ça n'a pas été mon cas) et que deux, je ne savais pas que tu avais eu la chance de te taper Jacob et de savoir si c'était douloureux avec lui. Toutes mes excuses. ;-) Il est vrai aussi, que j'édulcore l'acte amoureux dans mes lemons, car je ne vois pas l'intérêt de raconter la réalité. La réalité, on la vit et c'est sûr, ça ne sera jamais à la hauteur du fantasme. Mais c'est bien le but d'une histoire, faire rêver. J'espère malgré tout que tu auras envie de lire mes autres créations. A bientôt! _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25**

POV Iris

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un homme à la peau dorée et au sourire solaire se tenait assis près de moi. Il me couvait des yeux, ce qui, malgré le brouillard dans lequel je me trouvais, me mit relativement mal à l'aise. Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir récemment rencontré, or j'étais certaine que je n'aurais pu oublier un visage aussi parfait.

**Salut**, murmura-t-il avec joie.

**Qui… qui êtes-vous?** lui demandai-je en guise de politesse.

Son sourire se fana instantanément et son regard exprima un désarçonnement déchirant.

**Iris, tu… tu ne me reconnais pas?** insista-t-il la voix tremblante.

J'hésitai avant de répondre. De toute évidence, lui me connaissait.

**Je ne sais pas**, dis-je pour adoucir la vérité.

**C'est moi, Jacob**.

Il s'empara de ma main, comme si son contact m'aiderait à le remettre. Sa paume était anormalement chaude, mais c'était une sensation douce et agréable. Toutefois, relativement gênée par son geste, je retirai ma main de la sienne et me redressai doucement dans mon lit.

**Je… je suis désolée. Ce doit être la fatigue**, voulus-je le rassurer.

**Oui, certainement**.

Il avait répondu tel un automate, déjà perdu dans ses pensées. Sa réaction commençait vraiment à m'effrayer. Aussi, je me décidai à lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres:

**Excusez-moi, mais… d'où nous connaissons-nous?**

Son visage se releva vers moi, exprimant un effroi indicible.

**On en discutera demain. Tu es épuisée, le médecin m'a dit de ne pas te tenir éveillée trop longtemps. Je reviendrai à la première heure. **

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis que je tournais toutes les hypothèses possibles dans ma tête.

**Jacob!** l'appelai-je à nouveau.

Il se retourna, esquissant un faible sourire.

**Quel jour sommes-nous?**

Ma question le laissa perplexe un instant, mais il consentit enfin à me répondre:

**Nous sommes le trois décembre… deux mille douze**, crut-il bon d'ajouter après réflexion.

Cette information eut sur moi l'effet d'une bombe.

**Deux mille douze... Non, ce… c'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? Je…**

La panique me gagnait, je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je voulais juste me réveiller, sortir de ce cauchemar trop réaliste. L'indien, soucieux de mon état, fit demi-tour et tenta de m'apaiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

**Calme-toi, Iris. Respire. **

Il me prit dans ses bras et, contre toute attente, la chaleur de son corps me rassura. Ce constat me semblait vraiment étrange étant donné que sa peau, tout comme celle de sa main auparavant, dégageait une température bien plus élevée que la normale. Me concentrer sur ce détail m'aida à reprendre mon souffle.

**Vous êtes bizarrement chaud**, dis-je d'une toute petite voix

**Oui, c'est… une anomalie génétique**, m'expliqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Il me relâcha et nos regards s'accrochèrent.

**J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe**, lui dis-je.

**Tu ne veux pas attendre demain? **

**Ça changera quoi?**

**Tu seras reposée. **

**Je sors d'un coma de deux semaines, je pense que je peux me passer d'une heure ou deux de sommeil**, m'énervai-je.

**Le médecin t'a donc expliqué?**

**Oui et non. Il m'a dit ça, puis m'a demandé mon nom, ma date de naissance et si je savais où je me trouvais. Mais il n'a pas mentionné la date. Nous sommes vraiment en deux mille douze?**

**Oui. **

**Je ne comprends pas. Je suis restée un an dans le coma ou deux semaines?**

**Deux semaines, mais apparemment tu dois souffrir d'amnésie. Je vais chercher le médecin. **

**Non, attendez. Vous êtes… vous êtes mon… compagnon?** finis-je par lui demander.

Il hésita un instant avant de répondre, j'ignorais pour quelle raison.

**Quelque chose comme ça. **

Avant que je n'aie pu réagir, il sortit de la chambre, me laissant seule avec sa demi-réponse.

POV Jacob

Une fois hors de la chambre, je pris quelques secondes pour faire le tour de la situation. Iris était réveillée et plutôt en bonne santé, c'était le principal. Pour le reste, j'aviserais après en avoir touché deux mots au médecin. Je le fis appeler par une infirmière et il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Je lui expliquai brièvement ce qui s'était produit, puis il entra sans plus tarder dans la chambre, me sommant d'attendre dehors. Le temps s'étira en longueur, mais enfin, il ressortit, l'air soucieux.

**Alors?**

**Mademoiselle Cristole souffre d'amnésie partielle**, annonça-t-il de façon presque solennelle.

**C'est-à-dire? **

**Apparemment, elle se souvient très bien de son emménagement à Forks, elle m'a parlé de sa propriétaire, de son travail ici même aux urgences, mais elle bloque à ce stade-là. Il semble d'ailleurs qu'un événement lié à son lieu de travail reste coincé quelque part dans sa mémoire. **

**Mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle oublié que cette période? **

**Le choc de sa chute, ainsi qu'un événement traumatisant qui se serait déroulé à l'époque peuvent conduire ensemble à ce résultat. **

**Elle va finir par se souvenir?**

**C'est difficile à dire. C'est plus que possible. Il faudra l'aider dans cette voie en tout cas, en la confrontant à des choses de son passé. **

**Elle ne… elle ne sait pas qu'elle a un fils?**

**Non, elle ne l'a pas mentionné. **

Une nouvelle fois, je dus retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de jaillir.

**Est-ce que je dois lui en parler?** demandai-je, hésitant.

**Oui, bien sûr. Toutefois, il vaut mieux procéder par étape. Je pense que c'est à vous de sentir le moment opportun pour lui révéler cette information. Vous la connaissez mieux que quiconque. De toute façon, nous allons encore la garder quelques jours, pour vérifier si son état est stable. Ensuite, elle pourra rentrer chez elle, avec vous et votre fils. **

J'hochai la tête et reportai mon attention sur la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait Iris. Au-delà de ma propre peine, je n'osais pas imaginer dans quel état elle se trouvait. Je décidai d'informer Leah de la situation et, par la même occasion, lui demander son avis. Arrivé à l'accueil, j'utilisai le téléphone à disposition pour l'appeler. Elle décrocha à la première sonnerie.

**Putain, t'en as mis un temps! Ça ne te dérange pas trop que tout le monde se tracasse, non? Je me doute que tu fêtes les retrouvailles, mais bon, tu pourrais penser aux autres**, s'énerva-t-elle, fidèle à elle-même.

**Leah**, la coupai gentiment. **Iris est amnésique. **

**Quoi?**

**Elle ne se souvient plus de rien au-delà de sa rencontre avec les Cullen. **

**C'est possible ça?**

**Il faut croire que oui, mémoire sélective. D'après le médecin, elle ne souhaite pas se souvenir d'un événement trop traumatisant. **

**Tu m'étonnes**, bougonna-t-elle clairement énervée. **Entre les vampires, les loups-garous, l'autre demi-sangsue…**

**Leah! Tu ne crois pas que c'est suffisamment dur comme ça!**

**Désolée**, marmonna-t-elle dans le combiné.

**Elle… elle ne sait même pas qu'elle a un fils, ni qui je suis. **

**Je suis vraiment désolée, Jake. **

**Ecoute, je voulais avoir ton avis. Nahele est certainement ce qu'il y a de plus important pour Iris. Peut-être… peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider à se souvenir. **

**Tu veux que je vienne?**

**Non, pas ce soir, il est tard, mais je pensais l'emmener demain. Par contre, je compte déjà lui en parler maintenant. Qu'en penses-tu?**

**Ça va lui faire un choc, mais ça pourrait être le déclencheur inverse, alors fonce. **

**Ok, merci Leah. **

**Pas de quoi. A plus tard. **

Je raccrochai, pris une profonde inspiration et retournai auprès d'Iris. J'entrai le plus doucement possible, persuadé qu'elle s'était déjà rendormie, mais sa voix m'affirma le contraire.

**Vous ne m'avez pas abandonnée?** demanda-t-elle dans un sourire forcé.

**Non, il faudra trouver autre chose pour te débarrasser de moi. Tu ne dors pas?**

**Je suis trop énervée. **

**J'imagine. **

**Vous allez m'aider à me souvenir?**

**Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, **lui promis-je**. Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par me tutoyer. **

**Ok, je vais faire un effort. Ta réponse n'était pas très claire quant à notre… relation.**

Je me doutais qu'elle allait revenir là-dessus. Que pouvais-je lui répondre? Un instant, je fus tenté de sauter sur l'occasion pour prendre un nouveau départ et passer sous silence les aspects moins glorieux de notre histoire, mais je me ravisai bien vite. Si la mémoire lui revenait un jour, elle ne me pardonnerait jamais de tels mensonges.

**Nous avons un enfant ensemble**, lui avouai-je le cœur au bord des lèvres. **Un petit garçon. **

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes et sa respiration devint dangereusement désordonnée. Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche quand, soudain, elle éclata en sanglots.

**Je ne me souviens pas!** se mit-elle à hurler, **Je ne me souviens pas!**

**Iris, calme-toi.**

Je la pris dans mes bras, espérant pouvoir la calmer par ce simple contact. Mais le flot de ses larmes ne diminua pas.

**Je ne me souviens pas**, répétait-elle inlassablement, à présent dans un murmure.

**Ça va revenir, mon ange. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va revenir**.

Je la serrai contre moi, si fort que je crus un instant lui avoir fait mal, mais, contre tout attente, elle s'agrippa à mon torse et enfouit son visage baigné de larmes dans mon cou. J'embrassai ses cheveux, trop heureux que j'étais de pouvoir respirer leur odeur. Le temps devint une notion floue, mais Iris finit lentement par se calmer, toujours lovée dans mes bras. Lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, ses yeux scrutèrent intensément les miens.

**Où est-il?** demanda-t-elle timidement.

**Chez une amie. Elle le garde quand… quand je suis ici. **

**J'imagine qu'il dort à cette heure-ci.**

**Oui, y a des chances. Il dort tout le temps, de toute façon. **

**Ah oui?**

Elle semblait vraiment intéressée, mais ses questions restaient hésitantes, comme si elle ne se sentait aucune légitimité de les poser.

**Il est… adorable et magnifique**, lui expliquai-je le regard perdu dans le vague.

**Il te ressemble?**

**Oui, assez. Ça t'énerve un peu d'ailleurs**.

Elle sourit de ma remarque et je me sentis heureux, à nouveau.

**Comment… comment s'appelle-t-il?**

**Nahele. **

**C'est beau. C'est toi qui as choisi**, dit-elle comme une évidence.

**Non, c'est toi. **

**Mais… je n'ai jamais entendu ce prénom de ma vie!**

**Tu as certainement fait des recherches. C'est un prénom indien. Je pense… je pense que tu voulais me faire plaisir. **

POV Iris

Un instant, ses yeux se plongèrent à nouveau dans le vague. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir voir ce qu'il voyait.

**Raconte-moi**, lui dis-je.

**Quoi donc?**

**Ce à quoi tu penses. **

**Je me rappelais ton accouchement. **

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage.

**Dis-moi!** insistai-je.

**Ça n'a pas été de tout repos. Tu… tu faisais de la fièvre. Il a fallu te plonger dans une bassine de glaçons. **

**Quelle horreur!**

**Oui, tu faisais plus ou moins cette tête-là**, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

**Je déteste avoir froid. **

**Je sais**, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Un silence particulier s'installa entre nous. Je n'osais pas le rompre et je n'en avais plus la force.

POV Jacob

Lorsqu'elle finit par s'endormir, je me décidai enfin à rentrer chez moi… chez nous.


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonne année à toutes et surtout bonne santé! C'est la seule chose qui ne s'achète pas! _

_**Laetitia**: Contente que tu en redemandes, lol. Je suis super flattée que tu aies mis un lien pour ma fic sur ton blog, je ne manquerai d'ailleurs pas d'aller y jeter un oeil! En tout cas, merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour le moment, c'est plutôt calme. Il faut dire qu'avec une amnésie, faut le temps de reprendre ses marques. _

_**Julie Winchester**: Mais noooon... Pourquoi? Lol! Je t'assure, tu peux être tranquille quelques temps. Là je réinstalle un climat de confiance entre Jake et Iris. Tu te reméfieras plus tard. ;-)_

_**roxy**: Lol! Vous me faites toutes le coup avec cette fin du monde en 2012. On va faire comme si la vie allait continuer, ok? Lol! Oui, j'essaie de leur redonner une chance aux deux tourtereaux, lol. Là, j'installe le décor, puis il faudra que ça se corse, lol. Mais non, je vais éviter le coup du mensonge. Comme je l'ai dit, on touche à la fin de l'histoire... A voir si ce sera Jake et Iris ensemble ou pas... ;-) D'ailleurs, j'avais dit 30 chapitres, mais ce sera un maximum à mon avis. Enfin, au départ j'avais dit 23, alors qui sait? Lol! Je vais penser peut-être à un OS pour te faire plaisir et décimer la demi-sangsue et ses géniteurs. Lol! Mais je ne promets rien, il me faudra l'inspiration. T'inquiète, pas de harcèlement possible, j'adore les reviews! Pour ce qui est de ton humour, il me fait rire aussi, donc ça marche! Bonne année à toi! Bisous! _

_**Leilani972**: Oui, c'est sûr que cette histoire d'amnésie n'est pas des plus comiques, mais j'essaie d'en faire ressortir le côté sympathique, genre on repart à zéro. Lol! Pour la fin du monde en 2012, je ne suis pas preneuse. Je préfère me dire que j'ai tout le temps. J'ai été obligée de faire un rapide calcul par rapport aux dates des bouquins de SM et encore, je suis même pas sûre d'être juste. ;-) C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas de parrain, ni de marraine ce petit. Faudra que j'y pense. En même temps, je ne l'imagine pas baptisé. Et oui, Jake a les yeux ouverts, il a récupéré son Libre Arbitre, mais pour combien de temps? ;-) Gros bisous ma fée des bois! _

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Oui, c'est l'horreur! Pour ta question, réponse tout de suite. Euh, pour la mémoire, tu me laisses combien de chapitres? Lol! Je sais que je ne suis pas une femmelette, mais je préfère quand même les muffins, lol! _

_**lazy17**: Voici la rencontre tant attendue! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue. Euh, pour ce qui est de Jacob, j'ai déjà une option dessus, fais la file comme tout le monde, lol! Mais tu as clairement raison, que ne ferait-on pas pour cet homme? N'empêche, hier soir, je matais Twilight, ça faisait longtemps et j'ai été sidérée de voir à quel point il faisait jeune dans le premier épisode. Il vieillit bien le petit... ;-)_

_**K. Sawyer**: Bonne année! Enfin quelqu'un qui a confiance en moi et en ma naturelle gentillesse! Non? C'est pas ça? Bon, c'est pas grave, l'important c'est que tu sois pleine d'espoir! Lol! Gros bisous!_

_**supergirl971**: *souffle d'avoir échappé aux muffins* Alors, ça va bien? *sifflote pour faire semblant de rien* C'est vrai, on n'oublie pas Jacob. Et tu verras, certaines parties d'elle-même vont finir par s'en souvenir. Oups! J'en aurais trop dit? Je m'en fous, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Faut bien que je veille à ma réputation de sadique. Tu me fais flipper, je te jure! Je pense que t'es complètement tarée! ça tombe bien, moi aussi! Hi 5?_

_**mmev**: Lol! C'est vrai que Jake a un peu lossé parfois. Mais là, il gère... Il me semble. ;-) _

_**sarah0406**: Oui, en effet, ça promet! Lol! On est partis pour les flash-backs, les explications, les réponses aux questions, mais surtout le rapprochement... ;-)_

_**ptitcoeurfragile**: Se souvenir, je ne sais pas. Mais les choses vont... avancer. Lol! Les Cullen, non. Mais... je n'en dis pas plus. ;-) Je préfère garder des surprises quand même! A plus! Biz! _

_

* * *

_

POV Iris

Quand j'ouvris les yeux ce matin-là, je fus forcée de constater que la veille n'avait pas été un simple cauchemar. Je me trouvais toujours dans cette horrible chambre d'hôpital, une perfusion plantée dans le bras gauche. J'avais envie de pleurer, mais j'en étais apparemment incapable. Peut-être avais-je épuisé mes stocks de larmes. A travers les rideaux bleuâtres mal fermés, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder, jusqu'à ce mes pensées s'attardent sur le souvenir de Jacob. Son visage solaire, presque enfantin, m'intriguait plus que je n'aurais pu l'avouer. Je ne me souvenais absolument pas de lui avant hier, pourtant sa présence m'apaisait indéniablement. Je me sentais presque impatiente à l'idée de son retour. Pleinement réveillée, je tentai d'imaginer mon fils, Nahele. Comment avais-je pu oublier la personne la plus importante de ma vie? Comment avais-je pu balayer les neufs mois durant lesquels je l'avais porté? Qu'allais-je ressentir en le découvrant? Serais-je capable de l'aimer comme une mère? Finalement, je n'avais pas épuisé tous mes stocks et des larmes salées se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Je les essuyai d'un revers de la main lorsque je reconnus la voix de Jacob dans le couloir.

POV Jacob

J'arrivai devant la chambre, accompagné de Leah, et tenant mon fils dans les bras.

**Tu es sûr que ça va aller?** me demanda-t-elle pour la quarantième fois depuis que nous avions quitté la Réserve.

**Oui, ça ira. Merci d'être venue avec moi. **

**T'inquiète, j'avais rien de mieux à faire.**

Je lui souris et ouvris doucement la porte.

**Je suis réveillée!** me cria Iris depuis son lit.

**Salut! **

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard s'était figé sur le petit être que je tenais dans les bras. Elle se redressa vivement contre son oreiller, alors que j'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer. Je m'approchai lentement, essayant d'évaluer son état à mesure que j'avançais vers elle. Une fois à sa hauteur, je rapprochai la chaise du lit et y pris place avec Nahele. Je ressentis soudain le besoin de rompre le silence.

**Iris, ça va?**

Elle opina du chef. Ses yeux étaient rouges, aussi je m'attendais à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes, mais il n'en fut rien.

**Tu penses que tu vas bientôt retrouver l'usage de la parole?** tentai-je avec humour.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, ce qui eut au moins le don de me faire rire.

**Ok**, repris-je sachant pertinemment où je voulais en venir, **enlève ta robe de nuit. **

**Quoi?**

**Ah, tu parles. Quelle bonne nouvelle. Je te présente Nahele, qui dort, comme d'habitude. **

Elle sourit et opina une nouvelle fois.

**Il est… tellement beau**, dit-elle dans un murmure.

**Oui, je t'avais prévenue. Maintenant, enlève ta robe de nuit. **

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers moi, les sourcils froncés en une mimique d'incompréhension et de reproches.

**Tu me fais confiance?** lui demandai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais elle se ravisa. Après un long soupir d'exaspération, elle hocha positivement la tête.

**Alors enlève ta robe de nuit**, répétai-je une dernière fois.

Elle m'interrogea du regard, puis, comme je ne disais rien, elle leva les yeux au ciel et se glissa plus loin sous les couvertures. Au bout de quelques secondes de mouvements maladroits, elle sortit le bout de tissu blanc et me l'envoya à la tête. Je me levai alors et vins poser Nahele que j'avais désemmailloté sur son buste nu. Iris retenait sa respiration et, lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, elle laissa échapper un soupir si intense qu'il en ressemblait presque à un cri de désespoir. Nahele souffla de bien-être contre sa maman et je faillis fondre en larmes devant cette reconnaissance évidente de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Iris pleurait en silence, ses mains caressant fébrilement le dos de notre enfant.

**Nahele … Maman est là, mon ange**, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Puis, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, elle libéra une de ses mains et s'empara de la mienne qui traînait sur le lit. Elle la serra si fort que, si elle avait eu une force de loup, elle m'aurait certainement broyé les os. De mon côté, je me retins de justesse de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

**Merci,** dit-elle tout bas à mon intention.

POV Iris

Je ne pouvais pas mettre de mots sur ce que je ressentais, mais ça dépassait tout ce que mon esprit avait pu échafauder jusqu'alors. La chaleur à peine croyable de son petit corps me parcourait de part en part, si bien que j'aurais souhaité pouvoir me débarrasser de la couverture qui nous couvrait, si je n'avais pas été nue sous celle-ci. Ce contact intense ne me rendit pas la mémoire, mais j'avais compris, à la seconde où Jacob était entré dans la pièce avec Nahele, que je l'aimais plus que tout au monde et qu'il ne pourrait jamais en être autrement. Il s'agissait de mon fils, je le sentais au plus profond de mes entrailles.

**Tu… te souviens de quelque chose?** osa enfin me demander Jacob.

**Non, pas vraiment. C'est plus une… sensation. Mais rien de visuel. **

Il tenta tant bien que mal de masquer sa déception, mais je ne fus pas dupe. Je savais qu'il comptait beaucoup sur ce contact avec Nahele pour provoquer un déclic chez moi.

**Ça viendra**, essayai-je de le rassurer.

Il m'offrit un vague sourire et serra un peu plus sa main sur la mienne. La chaleur de sa peau, tout comme celle de mon fils, me déstabilisait. Ça ressemblait à une forte fièvre, mais tous deux se portaient comme des charmes.

**Nahele a hérité de ton anomalie génétique?** demandai-je, curieuse.

**Euh… oui,** répondit-il après hésitation.

**Il y a autre chose que votre température corporelle?**

**Rien de dangereux**, dit-il en se voulant rassurant.

**Drôle de réponse**.

Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noir de jais.

**Tu sais, beaucoup de choses se sont passées en un an et j'aime autant qu'on procède par étape. **

J'allais protester quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une superbe jeune femme à la peau caramel.

**Euh, salut**, dit-elle mal à l'aise. **Jake, tu me laisses ta place quelques minutes?**

**Oui, je vais aller me chercher un truc à grignoter**, lui répondit-il en se levant.

Jacob sortit de la chambre et l'inconnue prit sa place sur la chaise à mes côtés. Elle me sourit pendant un long moment en silence, elle semblait nerveuse.

**C'est à moi de briser la glace?** tentai-je dans un sourire. **Je m'appelle Iris. **

**Moi, c'est Leah**, répondit-elle en riant.

**J'imagine que je suis censée te connaître. **

**Un peu, oui. J'habite à peine à deux maisons de chez Jake. Et, je dirais que nous sommes amies. **

**Tu as l'air hésitante. **

**Je ne donne pas facilement mon amitié et par conséquent, je ne l'attends pas en retour. Mais je te considère comme une amie et je pense que c'était réciproque. **

Bêtement, je me sentis heureuse de savoir que je m'étais trouvée une amie à Forks. Dans mes souvenirs, à part Madame Bellefleur et quelques collègues, je ne côtoyais pas grand monde.

**Je peux te poser une question?**

**Essaie toujours**, me répondit la belle Leah.

**Est-ce que Jacob et moi vivons ensemble?**

Alors que ma question me semblait basique, j'entends par là n'attendant qu'une réponse par oui ou par non, mon interlocutrice devint silencieuse, perdue dans une profonde réflexion.

**C'est si compliqué?**

**Assez, oui. Surtout que j'ignore ce que Jake t'a raconté pour l'instant. Je ne voudrais pas commettre d'impair. **

**Entre oui ou non, le choix est-il si vaste?**

**Pour le moment, oui, tu vis chez lui**, abdiqua-t-elle en soupirant. **Et c'est pas la peine de m'asticoter**, poursuivit-elle alors que j'ouvrais la bouche pour quémander un supplément d'information.

**Mets-toi à ma place, je ne sais rien sur ma dernière année de vie. A ton avis, dans quel état je suis?**

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, une lueur de tristesse traversa son regard.

**Je me doute que ça doit être horrible. Ça l'est pour tout le monde**, précisa-t-elle en faisant certainement référence à Jacob et à elle-même.

**Comprends que j'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin de remplir ce trou de plus de douze mois dans mon existence. **

**Je le comprends, mais je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça. C'est avec Jacob que tu dois en parler. **

**Il se braque**, m'emportai-je. **Et surtout, il attend un miracle. Il pense que je vais recouvrer la mémoire comme par enchantement. **

**Le médecin a dit que c'était tout à fait possible. **

**Oui, mais quoi? Je suis censée rester entre parenthèses tant que je n'ai pas d'illumination? **

Elle soupira encore, mais je la sentis presque vaincue cette fois-ci.

**Peut-être que je t'ai confié des choses en tant qu'amie que Jacob lui-même ignore**, insistai-je à nouveau.

**Ok, ok, t'as gagné. T'es vraiment impossible. Tu veux un scoop? Je vais t'en donner un. Je sais que tu es, enfin tu étais avant l'accident, toujours folle amoureuse de Jake. Mais lui l'ignore. **

**Comment ça, il l'ignore?**

**Il pense que tu ne l'aimes plus**, précisa-t-elle.

**Mais pourquoi pense-t-il ça?**

**Non, non, tu ne m'auras pas. Je t'ai donné de quoi te creuser la cervelle pendant des semaines, alors pour la suite, tu te démerdes avec lui. **

Je fus tentée de protester, mais son air décidé me contraignit à garder le silence. Toutefois, une dernière question germa dans mon esprit.

**Et lui, il m'aime?** demandai-je dans un dernier espoir.

Elle émit un petit rire, comme si je venais de pointer une évidence.

**Allons, ça ne saute pas aux yeux?**

Je n'eus pas l'occasion de poursuivre cette intéressante conversation avec Leah, car Jacob revint récupérer ses droits sur la seule chaise de la pièce. La jeune femme se décida donc à quitter les lieux, non sans lui avoir préalablement lancé un regard noir de reproches. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls tous les deux, je repensai à la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée et fus obligée d'admettre que Jacob me dévorait des yeux, ce qui, pour être honnête, était loin de me déplaire.

POV Jacob

Une semaine plus tard, Iris put enfin rentrer à la maison. J'étais probablement plus nerveux qu'elle le jour de son retour, parce que je lui avais bêtement promis de répondre à toutes ses questions une fois qu'elle serait sortie de l'hôpital. Elle s'était donc relativement retenue pendant les jours qui avaient suivi son accident et je me doutais qu'elle me réservait un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme dès qu'elle aurait posé un pied à la maison. Je la ramenai donc à la Réserve et lui proposai un rapide tour du propriétaire. Sa première question ne se fit pas attendre.

**On dort à deux dans un lit une place?**

**Ok. C'est parti**, dis-je pour moi-même. **Nous ne vivions pas vraiment ensemble. Tu passais ton repos de maternité ici, parce que tu avais souffert de complications et que je ne voulais pas te laisser seule avec Nahele. **

**Oh. Sinon, je vis toujours chez Madame Bellefleur?**

**Moui. **

**Moui?**

**Tu as fait une escale chez une de ses cousines, pendant ta grossesse. Elle s'appelle Camille. **

**Camille**, répétai-je pour imprimer son nom. **Et pourquoi je suis allée passer ma grossesse ailleurs?**

**Ecoute, Iris. Je sais que je t'ai promis de répondre à toutes tes questions, mais je reste persuadé qu'il vaut mieux y aller par étape. Parons au plus important. **

**On s'est séparés pendant ma grossesse? **insista-t-elle malgré tout.

Une boule obstrua ma gorge et je dus d'abord me ressaisir avant de pouvoir lui répondre d'une voix plus ou moins assurée.

**On s'est séparés avant que je n'apprenne ta grossesse. Tu es… tu es partie parce que… tu pensais que j'avais cessé de t'aimer. **

**Et… c'était le cas?** demanda-t-elle avec difficultés.

**Non**, répondis-je dans un murmure.

Elle m'observa longuement, ses yeux exprimant une douceur insensée. Puis, elle fit une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Elle se glissa entre mes bras et enfouit son visage dans mon cou.

**Chapitre 26**


	27. Chapter 27

_Salut les poulettes! Je suis déjà de retour et pas pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Enfin... _

_La raison pour laquelle je poste aussi vite, c'est parce que nous arrivons au bout des aventures d'Iris et Jacob. Eh oui, il fallait bien que ça arrive! Voici donc le dernier chapitre qui sera suivi d'un épilogue que je posterai probablement tout de suite après. Je voulais vous dire de façon générale que j'ai adoré lire vos reviews. Elles étaient toutes plus adorables et plus drôles les unes que les autres! Vous êtes toutes des chtarbées! Merci du fond du coeur pour votre soutien, ça a été ma drogue des derniers mois. J'espère que la fin ne vous décevra pas... *croise les doigts en se rongeant les ongles*_

_Je vous embrasse toutes très fort! Et à très bientôt, je l'espère, sur ma prochaine fic!_

_**aliCetwilightF.F**: Je suis contente que les retrouvailles t'aient touchée. C'était à mes yeux un moment important. Merci pour toutes tes reviews et ton soutien! Gros bisous!_

_**ptitcoeurfragile**: J'étais morte de rire à ta review! Le mollusque, trop fort! C'est sûr que c'est pas évident comme aveu, lol! J'espère retrouver tes reviews super drôles dans ma prochaine fic! Bizz! _

_**lazy17**: Tu m'as encore trop fait délirer avec ton trip sur Bella! Mdr! C'est clair, en fanfiction, on fait ce qu'on veut, na! Idem, avant je carburais à New Moon, mais là depuis novembre, c'est Eclipse. Je bave comme un veau devant mon écran, la honte, lol! J'espère que cette fin te plaira! Merci encore à toi! Gros bisous! _

_**Leilani972**: Aaah, ma beauté des îles... Est-ce que tu as seulement conscience de l'implication que tu as eue tout au long de cette fanfiction? Tu m'as aidée dans mes coups de mou et dans mes manques d'inspiration, tu as donné sans le savoir une place d'honneur à Leah, tu as validé mes lemons, ... Ce site est, à mes yeux, une bénédiction, car il m'a aidée à développer mon envie d'écrire et parce qu'il m'a permis de te rencontrer et ça, c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, ma Leilani d'amour. Merci d'exister. Et contente de t'avoir émue par moments. ;-) Gros bisous plein de tendresse... _

_**mmev**: Y a pas de quoi! ;-) Merci à toi pour tes reviews et pour ta fidélité, c'était un plaisir! Gros bisous! _

_**sarah0406**: Explosion ou pas explosion? Réponse tout de suite. Peut-être vous ai-je aiguillées vers de fausses idées... Ou pas... En tout cas, merci pour ton avis toujours objectif, c'était un vrai régal! A bientôt j'espère! Bizz! _

_Encore merci à toutes celles qui n'ont pas encore eu le temps de reviewer le chapitre 26! J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis final! Donnez-vous en à coeur joie, car après je serai en manque de ma dose de reviews pendant un moment! Je vous embrasse encore! Merci!_

_Camilla_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 27**

POV Iris

Lorsque je me blottis dans ses bras, je sentis son corps frissonner contre le mien.

**Pardon**, dis-je en reprenant ma place initiale. **Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je me sens si… seule**, lui avouai-je dans un soupir.

Il ne prononça pas un mot et me replaça dans ses bras, sa chaleur m'enveloppant tendrement.

**J'ai tellement besoin que tu te souviennes, Iris**.

C'était la première fois qu'il formulait clairement son ressenti devant moi. Son aveu me brisa le cœur; j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour associer des souvenirs à son visage d'ange.

**Regarde-moi**, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir, mais je décidai de m'exécuter malgré tout. Je sortis de son étreinte et plantai mes yeux dans les siens. Immédiatement, je me sentis enveloppée d'un amour inconditionnel et ce constat provoqua une accélération dangereuse de mon rythme cardiaque. Jacob sembla ressentir mon émoi, aussi il posa sa main sur mon buste, à hauteur de mon cœur, tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait en un large sourire. Je me pris au jeu et entrepris d'observer ses traits dans le moindre détail. Je portai d'abord mon attention sur ses yeux en amandes, dont l'iris presque noir projetait un regard intense et chaleureux. Bien vite, je fus attirée par ses lèvres, sur lesquelles je m'attardai plus que de raison. Elles étaient pleines et rouge vif, suscitant à elles seules une irrépressible envie de baisers. Sa trop craquante fossette au menton m'arracha un sourire. J'avais toujours trouvé cette particularité physique incroyablement sensuelle. Celle de Jacob ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

**Touche-moi**, murmura-t-il une fois que mes yeux furent à nouveau accrochés aux siens.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, surprise par sa demande non voilée. Puis, voyant qu'il ne flanchait pas, j'avançai une main timide vers son visage si parfait. Depuis qu'il était apparu dans ma chambre d'hôpital, je n'avais eu de cesse d'imaginer la texture de sa peau. J'avais bien sûr déjà tenu sa main dans la mienne et je m'étais blottie à plusieurs reprises dans ses bras, mais à ces instants perdus, je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience du contact de nos corps, étant bien trop absorbée par ma soudaine amnésie. Aussi, quand mes doigts vinrent effleurer l'angle de sa mâchoire, une sorte de décharge électrique se déclencha là où sa peau touchait la mienne. Quand la sensation se dissipa, je pus enfin me concentrer sur la douceur inégalable que rencontrait ma main. Je poussai le vice jusqu'à caresser la pulpe de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et son souffle brûlant vint doucement lécher mes doigts. Ma respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse, mais je tentai de ne pas y prêter attention. Il m'était, par contre, nettement plus difficile de lutter contre le feu qui se répandait progressivement dans mon ventre. La main de Jacob n'avait pas quitté mon cœur et, de toute évidence, il savait dans quel état sa proximité me mettait. J'ignore si c'est ce qui l'enhardit, mais bientôt sa bouche se trouva beaucoup trop près de la mienne. Dangereusement près. Si près, que je fus incapable de résister quand il fondit sur mes lèvres, puis quand sa langue vint délicatement caresser la mienne. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je me laissai submerger par le flot de sensations qui parcouraient mon corps à travers ce baiser. Mon désir s'exprima d'abord avec timidité, laissant Jacob mener la danse, jouer avec ma bouche à sa guise. Toutefois, petit à petit, mes gestes se dessinèrent avec précision et c'est dans un élan de fougue que je crochetai mes bras autour de son cou, pendant que mes jambes venaient se positionner de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Ses mains emprisonnèrent ma taille, m'amenant encore un peu plus à lui, obligeant mon corps à sentir son excitation s'amplifier. A cet instant précis, je décidai de laisser de côté l'idée que j'allais faire l'amour avec un inconnu qui, de toute façon, m'avait déjà fait un enfant. J'agrippai ses cheveux avec force, tandis que je laissai mes lèvres se promener sur sa peau qui recelait de subtiles saveurs boisées.

**Sens-moi**, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ne me fis pas prier et, plongeant mon nez dans son cou, j'inspirai profondément l'odeur chaude qui en émanait. Soudain, l'impensable se produisit, une impression de déjà-vu s'imposa à moi, me criant que je connaissais cet arôme par cœur.

**Jacob**, murmurai-je alors que des bribes d'images de nous deux défilaient dans ma tête.

Il comprit immédiatement que je l'appelais lui, et non l'inconnu de la chambre d'hôpital. Ses bras de géant me tirèrent en arrière, m'incitant à rencontrer son regard, mais je voulais l'empêcher de rompre notre intimité par des mots inutiles, aussi je me jetai sur sa bouche avec désespoir, capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Agrippant fermement mes hanches, il me balança sur le lit et vint se positionner adroitement entre mes jambes. Je sentais son corps me réclamer ouvertement, ce qui accentua mon propre désir qui atteignait pourtant déjà des sommets.

**Aime-moi**, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille pendant qu'il se délectait de mon cou.

Ses mains se serrèrent violemment sur l'oreiller, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de déchirement m'apprenne qu'il faudrait penser à en racheter un nouveau. Ses yeux plongèrent à nouveau dans les miens, brillant d'émotion.

**Je ne veux pas que tu sois doux**, lui dis-je à voix basse. **J'ai tellement besoin de te sentir contre moi que je voudrais que ta peau laisse des marques indélébiles dans la mienne. **

En réponse à ma demande, il écrasa violemment sa bouche sur la mienne et força mes lèvres de sa langue pour approfondir notre baiser. Son corps se colla un peu plus au mien, pour peu que ce fusse encore possible. Quand il vint se frotter avidement à moi, un gémissement lui échappa, ce qui me fit littéralement passer du côté obscur de la force. Je tentai de libérer mes bras et lorsque ce fut chose faite, je déchirai sa chemise dans un geste brusque, dévoilant ainsi sa peau cuivrée et la perfection de son corps dessiné. En une contorsion habile, je promenai ma langue sur son torse, jouant de mes dents quand l'envie m'en prenait. Soudain, il plaqua son bras en travers de ma gorge, entravant ainsi ma respiration et réduisant mes tentatives de mouvements à néant. Ensuite, il arracha mon t-shirt, en fit deux parts à peu près égales et attacha mes poignets à la tête de son lit. Je grognai de frustration et de plaisir, tirant comme une forcenée sur mes liens de fortune. Jacob profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour parsemer mon corps de baisers; il les descendit entre mes seins encore couverts de dentelle et arriva lentement jusqu'à mon jeans qu'il déboutonna à la hâte, puis envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pendant quelques secondes, il admira le morceau de tissu vaguement transparent qui cachait la partie la plus intime de mon anatomie, pour finalement l'ôter avec une délicatesse infinie. Il ralentissait ses gestes à dessein, j'en étais sûre. Ses mains, dans lesquelles était emprisonné mon shorty, glissèrent doucement le long de mes cuisses, frôlant ma peau dans une irrésistible torture. Des frissons incontrôlables courraient sur mes jambes pour remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine qui se souleva comme je gémissais. Bientôt, je sentis une caresse brûlante et humide aux portes de mon intimité. Je me tortillai sur le lit, en proie à un plaisir qui me dépassait. Mon souffle devint rauque, irrégulier, rappelant par son errance le rythme qu'avait pris mon cœur. Alors que mes hanches ondulaient sous la langue de Jacob, une vague de chaleur se répandait peu à peu dans chacun de mes membres. Je trépignais d'impatience à l'idée qu'il prenne enfin possession de moi. En réponse à ma prière, il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes et, dans un baiser enflammé, il me pénétra progressivement, laissant à mon corps le temps de s'adapter au sien. Enfin, il commença à imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient. J'étouffai un cri contre sa bouche, ce qui l'incita à intensifier ses coups de reins, me plongeant ainsi plus loin dans l'extase qui me gagnait. A l'aide de ses mains, il agrippa mes fesses, soulevant mon bassin, afin qu'il s'avance encore plus avant en moi. Son souffle brûlant caressait inlassablement mes épaules et mon cou, accentuant les frissons qui me parcouraient, amplifiant démesurément le plaisir qui me consumait.

**Mords-moi**, criai-je aux portes de l'orgasme.

Il s'exécuta et quand ses dents entrèrent dans ma chair, une puissante décharge électrique traversa mon corps, le secouant de spasmes violents. Ma respiration se coupa brutalement, abandonnant mon esprit à la jouissance insoutenable qui me paralysait à présent. Dans un cri rauque, Jacob me rejoignit au point culminant du plaisir et se déversa en moi alors que chacun de ses muscles se contractaient irrévocablement. Exténué, il relâcha ses bras, pesant de tout son poids sur mon corps endolori.

**Détache-moi**, parvins-je malgré tout à lui demander.

**Oh! Désolé**, dit-il en avisant mes poignets toujours ligotés.

Il défit les liens et je pus enfin entourer son dos de mes mains qui réclamaient sa peau depuis trop longtemps.

**Je t'aime**, murmura-t-il contre mon épaule.

**Je t'aime aussi**.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Cher Jacob,_

_Je suis heureuse que tu aies répondu à mon mail. Je n'osais pas espérer avoir de tes nouvelles un jour. _

_Bien évidemment, ce que j'ai lu dans ton courriel m'a fait beaucoup de peine. J'étais bien loin de me douter que mon départ avait causé autant de dégâts. Heureusement, tout cela n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et je suis ravie de savoir qu'Iris et toi nagez dans le bonheur. _

_Comme tu l'as deviné, je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre un jour les pieds à Forks. Ma famille et moi nous sommes installés sur un autre continent et nous y sommes tous très épanouis. J'ai repris des études universitaires, Papa et Maman sont toujours aussi fous amoureux l'un de l'autre et Carlisle a retrouvé une place comme chirurgien. Quant à Esmée, elle reste elle-même, un puits d'amour. Mes oncles et tantes ont également prévu de bientôt nous rejoindre, puisqu'ici nous sommes inconnus des habitants de la ville. Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous. _

_J'espère qu'Iris pourra un jour me pardonner. _

_Toutes mes félicitations pour la bonne nouvelle! Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il s'agira d'une petite louve… _

_Bien à toi,_

_Nessie_

_

* * *

_

_Chère Nessie, _

_Ne t'inquiète pas, Iris a la rancune d'une huître. :-)_

_Nous te souhaitons tout le bonheur du monde. Embrasse toute la famille Cullen pour nous. _

_Bien à toi,_

_Jake_

_

* * *

_

_Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de loup des bacs à sable! _

_Si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses tout de suite dans la chambre, je ne réponds plus de rien!_

_J'ai envie de fraises… et de toi… Pourquoi pas des deux ensemble, d'ailleurs? Bref, lâche ton pc et viens me rejoindre (et passe par le frigo, s'il te plaît)!_

_Je t'aime quand même… :-)_

_Iris (tu sais, la blonde là, qui croupit dans ton lit)_

**FIN**


End file.
